Race to the Edge season 3
by Edelweiss Dragonborn
Summary: Here is the next batch of chapters.
1. Enemy of my Enemy

RTTE Season 3

The Enemy of my Enemy

Two months after Hiccup and the riders faced Viggo and the dragon hunters, Hiccup was even more determined to find Viggo and get the Dragon Eye back. It had gotten to the point where the other riders were getting worried about him.

Hiccup woke Toothless up one morning for a recon flight, just the two of them. Hiccup brought Toothless down to the stables where he saddled him up, and put his armor on. Toothless was still very sleepy. He shook himself awake when Hiccup put his armor on. The metal itched badly. Toothless roared in discomfort and shook the armor off.

"Come on bud work with me here," Hiccup said frustrated. Toothless just frowned at him. He didn't like his armor, it was very heavy and itchy. He knew it had good intentions, but it was really hard to fly with it. Hiccup gave in and lead Toothless outside to the runway. From here they could see the yurt where Serenity was sitting outside with her dragon friends.

Serenity was still traumatized from when Viggo captured her, mostly because she still had shackles on her wrists and neck. Hiccup didn't really have time to try and take them off. The dragons couldn't get them off, since the shackles were made by dragon hunters. Serenity was stuck with them for a while, and she was miserable. The shackles were heavy and rough. They didn't choke her, but she couldn't swallow large items. She didn't sleep very well at night because of them.

"Well Toothless," Hiccup said. "If you won't wear your armor, then we should bring a dragon that will, and a dragon healer." Toothless nodded in agreement. They made their way over to the yurt. Serenity's dragon friends were still asleep: Flash and Polaris slept on either side of the yurt, and Tenor slept beside the came fire. Serenity sat in her chair, also asleep.

"Hey Tenor," Hiccup said loudly. Tenor opened his eyes and sat up.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"We were hoping you would join us in a recon flight for Viggo or his dragon hunters," Hiccup said. "Toothless won't wear his armor, and you always wear yours." Tenor got to his feet and stretched his wings.

"I really don't want to leave Serenity behind," he said. "She's been through enough hell."

"Bring her along then," Hiccup said. "We may need a healer. You can put her on the nearest island or sea stack." Tenor narrowed his eyes.

"Alright," he said. He quietly approached his dragon healer. He nudged her face. Serenity stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up and yawned.

"Serenity, we're going on a little field trip," Tenor said. "And we may need a dragon healer." Serenity sighed.

"Ok, I like the idea of being useful," she said. She grabbed her hat and put her medical bag on the back of her saddle. She mounted up.

"Thanks Serenity," Hiccup said, also mounting up. They all took off and headed over the ocean.

They didn't talk much. Serenity was rummaging through her medical bag, to see if she was running low on anything. Luckily she had everything. No one spoke for several miles. Serenity kept wincing whenever the shackle on her neck pinched her.

After several hours of flying, they spotted an unfamiliar island up ahead. Both dragons sped up and flew over the island. On the other side of it, they saw a dragon hunting ship.

"There they are," Hiccup said. "What do you say we take a closer look."

"I'll join you in a minuet," Tenor said. He turned and flew towards the hart of the island. He landed in front of a large cave, shrouded by trees. Serenity dismounted and took her bag down. The shackle on her neck was really itchy. She started scratching it, but Tenor stopped her.

"Don't scratch," he said. "That shackle is doing enough damage to your neck, I don't want you making it worse."

"But it itches," Serenity said.

"I know," Tenor said. "We'll find a way to get it off I promise, but don't scratch it." Serenity sighed and went into the cave. Tenor spread his wings and took off. He joined back up with Hiccup and Toothless.

"What kept you?" Hiccup said.

"That shackle is making Serenity very sore," Tenor said. "I had to stop her from scratching it and making it worse."

"Let go get that ship," Hiccup said. "I'll worry about those shackles later." He turned Toothless around, and they headed for the ship.

They began firing at it the minuet they were in range. The hunters fired back at them. The dragonroot arrows rained down from the sky, and they all missed. Tenor was protected by his armor. Toothless wondered how he could tolerate having all that armor on him. They continued to attack the ship. Tenor tried to draw most of the arrows to him, and not Toothless. But just as they were circling around for another attack, Toothless felt something stab his tail. He roared in pain, for once it wasn't his red tail fin that got hit, but the main part of his tail. The dragonroot extract made him woozy. Hiccup instantly steered him towards the island, but Toothless was failing fast.

"Hang in there bud," Hiccup said. "Tenor! we need your help." Tenor turned his attention to them. He turned and headed over to help them. He barely noticed the arrows hitting his armor. Toothless descended rapidly and Hiccup was worried they wouldn't make it to the island. Tenor flew right below them, ready to catch Toothless if he ever passed out. But very luckily they did get to the island and crashed onto the ground. Hiccup was thrown out of the saddle. He quickly jumped to his feet and looked over at his dragon. Toothless was still down, and writhing in pain. Hiccup ran to him.

"I'm right here Toothless, I've got you," he said. Toothless either didn't hear him, or he was in too much pain to listen. Hiccup looked at the arrow in the dragon's tail. He grabbed it to pull it out, but Toothless roared in pain and jerked his tail away. Hiccup looked over at Tenor.

"Where did you put Serenity?" he asked.

"In a cave," Tenor said. "Not far from here." He could see the tall rock where the cave was.

"Can you help me get Toothless to to her?" Hiccup asked. Tenor walked over without a word. He held Toothless's tail down with his paw, and pulled the arrow out with his teeth. Toothless roared again. Tenor spat the arrow out.

"Come on cousin," he said. "Lets get you up." He used his wing and shoulder to boost Toothless on to his feet. Toothless leaned on him and they made their way to the cave.

It was a very slow trek to the cave. Toothless just wanted to lay down, every one of his limbs hurt. He put all his weight on Tenor. Little did they know that the hunters from the ship had landed on the island and were looking for them.

At long last they reached the cave. Serenity was there waiting for them. She got to her feet as they hobbled in. Tenor set Toothless down.

"What happened?" Serenity asked.

"He got shot in the tail by a dragonroot arrow," Hiccup said.

"Oh, dear," Serenity sighed. She knelt beside Toothless with her bag. He squirmed in pain. Serenity calmed him down the best she could. At that moment they heard the hunters closing in on them.

"I'll go lead them away," Hiccup said.

"I'll help," Tenor said.

"You guys stay here and try to stay quiet," Hiccup said. Serenity nodded.

"I'll try and do something about his tail," she said. Hiccup and Tenor ran outside. They put branches over the cave entrance.

"Hiccup, come back!" Toothless cried, trying to get to his feet. Serenity held him down.

"Toothless, calm down," she whispered. "They'll be back." Toothless settled back down, wincing.

"It hurts," he moaned.

"I know," Serenity said. "I know, but try to keep still. Can you breathe okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Toothless said. "It just hurts to move." Serenity petted him gently.

"Focus on your breathing, don't pay attention to anything else," she said. "It'll help keep you from going into shock. I'm going to take a look at your tail." She moved down to his tail and looked for the wound. She was careful to not break anything connected to his red tail fin. Eventually she found it, marked with red blood.

"Am I going to die?" Toothless asked. He sounded scared.

"No, I'll make sure of that," Serenity said, as she cleaned the wound with Night Fury saliva. When she was done, she moved back to his head.

"What do we do now?" Toothless asked.

"We wait," Serenity said. "And stay quiet." She grimaced as the shackle on her neck started itching again. She fought the urge to scratch it. The ones on her wrists weren't as bad. Toothless tried to sit up, but it hurt to much.

"Oh where are they?" he moaned. "I want to get out of here." Serenity petted him again.

"So do I," she said. She massaged his ears, keeping him from going into shock.

Tenor flew low over the trees, watching Hiccup run through the woods. The hunters closing in on him. Every time one of them got too close, they would be knocked to the ground by and unseen source. Tenor spotted something moving in the shadow, following Hiccup. Tenor wasn't sure if he should attack it or not. He decided to keep his distance, and attack if he felt it was a threat. He focused on keeping the hunters from capturing Hiccup and finding Toothless. He attacked the remaining hunters that were chasing Hiccup, then landed in front of him.

"Thanks Tenor," Hiccup said, out of breath.

"I always wondered, is it harder or easier to run with that?" Tenor asked, looking at Hiccup's metal leg.

"It's easier nowadays," Hiccup said. "But it was harder when I was breaking it in. Can you give me a ride back to Toothless."

"Yes," Tenor said. "But I should go on foot, if I fly the other hunters will spot me and follow me." Hiccup nodded. Tenor knelt down and Hiccup mounted him. Tenor got back up and galloped back through the woods.

He took a detour that took him through rougher terrain, making it harder for the hunters to follow them. Luckily they didn't meet any more hunters. Soon they reached the cave. Hiccup jumped off and entered the cave, Tenor behind him. They found Serenity and Toothless sitting quietly.

"How's he doing?" Hiccup asked, kneeling beside his dragon.

"He's not out of the woods yet," Serenity said. "But at least he's not going into shock."

"We have to get him on his feet," Hiccup said. "They could be on us any minuet." No sooner had he said this, then they heard voiced coming from outside. Hiccup when to the entrance and peeked through the branches. He saw several hunters closing in on their cave. Serenity was working on waking Toothless up. When he did wake up, he saw that Hiccup was back.

"Hiccup, you came back," he said. Serenity hurried to quiet him down. Hiccup came over too. Tenor put himself between them and the hunters, who had heard Toothless's roar. Hiccup got to his feet and stood beside Tenor.

"If they want you Toothless, they're going to have to go through me," he said. He picked up a nearby rock and held it above his head. Both he and Tenor readied themselves for a fight. But then all of a sudden there came a commotion from outside. Hiccup and Tenor exchanged a glance. Then the branches were removed, and a shadowy figure entered, that Hiccup knew all too well.

"Hello Hiccup," said Dagur. Hiccup stood there stunned. Tenor paused for a moment, also stunned. Hiccup quickly got over it and ran at Dagur with the rock in his hands. However he was so blinded by rage that Dagur put him in a headlock easily.

"Hiccup I'm not here to hurt you," Dagur said. But Hiccup still struggled. "Seriously you need to calm down." Tenor slammed his tail into the two of them, knocking them both out of the cave. Dagur released Hiccup, who rolled away. He jumped to his feet, and readied for another attack. But then he spotted all the hunters knocked out, and this surprised him. He looked at Dagur, realizing what had happen.

"You?" he asked.

"Plenty of time to answer your Hiccupy question later," Dagur said quickly. "But first we have to move your dragon before they wake up." He pointed at the defeated hunters. "Unless you'd rather deal with them yourself." Hiccup glanced from the hunters to Toothless. He sighed and dropped the rock in his hand.

"I'll take my chances," he said. They went back inside. Tenor remained tense, but didn't attack. Hiccup knelt beside Toothless. The dragon didn't look up to flying let alone walking.

"I have a cave, short ways from here," Dagur said. "It's much safer." He turned to Tenor. "Hello again." Tenor snarled in reply. Hiccup turned to Serenity.

"Looks like we're following Dagur," he said. Serenity looked at Dagur, and he looked back at her.

"Hello there," Dagur said pleasantly, giving a little wave. Serenity swallowed nervously.

"You're sure?" she asked.

"For now yes," Hiccup said. He and Serenity got Toothless up, and they followed Dagur out of the cave. Serenity grabbed her bag as they passed it.

They made their way through the woods again. Dagur led the way, and Tenor walked beside Toothless and his two supporters. He kept his eyes on Dagur, and was ready to attack if he turned on them. It was another long, slow trek; but luckily they didn't run into anymore hunters. Toothless seemed just as weary of Dagur as Tenor was.

Soon they reached the top of a waterfall. Dagur climbed down the rocks beside it. Everyone else paused. Hiccup turned to Serenity.

"I should take a look," he said.

"Go ahead, I've got him," Serenity said, adjusting her position so Toothless was leaning on just her. Hiccup went to the edge and looked down. He saw Dagur looking up at him from a lower rock. Hiccup groaned in frustration.

"I knew it," he said.

"Hiccup, this isn't a trap," said Dagur. "Look." Hiccup glanced around, confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Hiccup, just look over there," said Dagur. Please? I'll stay right here I promise." Hiccup went further out onto the rocks and looked where Dagur was pointing. He say another cave, perfectly concealed behind the waterfall. This surprised Hiccup further. But nonetheless he went back to the others, Dagur following. He led them to a small trail that led to the cave. Tenor took off and circled them, incase one of them fell off the edge.

"Be careful," Dagur said, as they crossed towards the cave. "The ledge is a bit slippery." His warning came a second too late. Hiccup's foot slipped and he fell off the edge towards the rapids below. Dagur quickly grabbed him, but slipped over as well. Toothless felt a surge of adrenaline, that woke him up enough to grab Dagur stopping both of them from falling to their deaths. He pulled them back up, and then the dragonroot kicked back in and he fainted. Serenity caught him before he hit the ground. Hiccup and Dagur were catching their breath.

"Could have warned me sooner," Hiccup said.

"I'll do better next time," Dagur said. He got to his feet.

"And I have officially stepped into an alternate Archipelago," Hiccup said. He got to his feet as well. They helped Serenity carry Toothless into the cave, Tenor soon joined them. When they entered Tenor shot fire onto a pile of logs, lighting up the cave. Toothless was laid down near the fire pit. Hiccup knelt beside him, and Serenity set her bag down. She noticed Dagur watching her, and stepped closer to Tenor.

"So you're a dragon healer," Dagur said.

"Yes," Serenity said. She moved her bag down by Toothless's tail. "I should get that wrapped up." She pointed at the wound. Hiccup cleared his throat to get Dagur's attention, then waited. Dagur realized what he was waiting for.

"Yes, answers, I did say those were in route," he said. He thought for a moment. "Well after I came to the unfortunate conclusion that I was merely expendable while part of the dragon hunters," he began. "Lead by Viggo Grimborn." He growled for several minuets then calmed down again. "How's Heather?" Hiccup thought around for an answer. Heather had flown off during the fight against Viggo.

"She's doing good," he said, hoping it wasn't a lie.

"Anyway," Dagur continued as he put more wood on the fire. "After that learning experience, I drifted at sea until I shipwrecked here. You'd be surprised what a near death experience and lots of hours of alone time will do to the mind." Hiccup chuckled, more out of amazement.

"What's so funny?" Dagur asked, raising his voice.

"You, this," Hiccup explained. "I knew you were crazy before, but this takes the cake."

"I am not, crazy," Dagur shouted, relaxing mid-sentence.

"Dagur why in Thor's name should I believe a word you say?" asked Hiccup.

"You shouldn't," Dagur said. "I don't deserve the benefit of the doubt." With that he turned back to Toothless. Serenity was finishing up with his tail. The dragon was barely moving.

"He's not looking good," Dagur said.

"He's never been hit with one of these," Hiccup said. "Maybe Night Furies react differently. Serenity?"

"His nerves are a lot more sensitive than the other dragons," Serenity explained, without looking up. "Dragonroot would not only make him pass out, but cause extreme pain. For now his nervous system has shut down and his whole body had gone numb. Don't worry it won't kill him, as long as he doesn't go into shock."

"I never liked those dragonroot arrows," Dagur commented. "Seemed like cheating to me, and I hate cheaters. There is an antidote for this though, I saw Ryker and his men make it."

"I've heard of it," Serenity said. "But I've never made it because I can never find all of the ingredients."

"The dragon hunters most like took them all," Dagur said. "But they can be found on this island. Hiccup and I can bring them back to you and you can make the antidote." Hiccup said nothing.

"Alright," Serenity agreed. Dagur grabbed two swords on the wall and tossed one to Hiccup.

"You may need that," he explained. "They're still out there."

"Tenor should go with you," Serenity said. "We'll be okay here." With that, they left. Serenity finished what she was doing and moved up to Toothless's head. He had fallen asleep.

Hiccup and Dagur wandered through the woods looking for the ingredients. Tenor kept his senses on alert for anymore hunters. Luckily none showed.

"First ingredient is bitterweed," said Dagur, glancing down at a green plant in front of him. "Looks like this only darker." Hiccup glanced around.

"So what caused this new Dagur?" he asked.

"I told you," Dagur said. "Near death experience, and a lot of time to think." Just then he spotted another plant nearby, a violet one. He went over and picked it up.

"Found it," he announced. Tenor landed and handed him a small pouch Serenity often used when gathering herbs. Dagur took it and put the bitterweed inside. They continued onwards.

"Next we need the branch of a fire fern," Dagur said. "It's the big red pant under the big elm trees." Hiccup spotted said plant and hurried over to it. "Just make sure you don't touch it with your bare hands." But again his warning came seconds too late. Hiccup grabbed the plant, but ended up slicing his hand open. Dagur and Tenor ran over to him. Tenor picked up the fern Hiccup had dropped, protected by his scales, and placed it in the pouch.

"Could have used the warning," Hiccup said, clutching his hand.

"Yeah, got to work on that," Dagur muttered. He grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him to a near by brook. He put Hiccup's hand in the water.

"Let that sit for a few minuets," Dagur said. "And hey, next ingredient, fresh water." He filled a water bottle with water from the brook. "So why are you out here by yourself if I might ask? That dragon healer is pretty and all, but she doesn't seem much of a fighter. I saw no weapons on her."

"Let just say you weren't the only one who changed after Viggo Grimborn," Hiccup explained. He pulled his hand out and Dagur looked at it.

"You'll live," he said. He put the now full water bottle into the pouch. They moved onto the last ingredient.

They came to a tall rock with purple flowers on the rim. Hiccup hesitated. He recognized the flowers as Purple Oleanders. He remembered that Blue Oleanders were poisonous. He turned to Dagur.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure," said Dagur.

"Blue Oleander can kill a dragon," said Hiccup. "What makes you think Purple Oleander will be any different?"

"Well it's..."

"Please don't say it's purple," Hiccup interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"I was going to say, nature," Dagur clarified. "It's always a, a great mystery. Like Heather and me. We're brother and sister, and yet we are nothing alike." Hiccup sighed, finding he could't argue with this little speech. He began climbing the rock, Tenor was still watching for hunters. Hiccup was half way up the rock when a hunter ran at Dagur from behind the trees. Dagur spun round and punched him. The hunter stumbled and fell. Another hunter came at them. Tenor roared and tackled him, pinning him to the ground. Hiccup could do nothing as he was dangling from the rock. Tenor glared down at the hunter, and was about to bite his neck.

"Tenor no," Dagur ordered. "Don't kill him." Tenor paused and looked over at him, surprised. He looked back at the hunter, and knocked him out with his paw.

"You should go help Hiccup," Dagur suggested. Tenor nodded. He flew up to assist Hiccup. They got the Purple Oleanders and Tenor gave Hiccup a ride back down, saving him another deadly climb. They landed and Hiccup dismounted. He looked at Dagur amazed that he'd stopped Tenor from going in for the kill.

"I told you I've changed," Dagur said. Suddenly he spotted another hunter aiming a crossbow at Hiccup. He shoved Hiccup out of the way as the hunter fired, getting the arrow in his shoulder. Hiccup sat up and glanced around, a bit dizzy.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, but then he spotted the arrow in Dagur's shoulder. Just then the hunter who fired the arrow, ran at them. Tenor slammed his tail into his head, knocking him out.

Hiccup put the purple flower into the pouch with the other items. Then he heaved Dagur onto Tenor's back. They made their way back towards the cave. Neither of them spoke as Hiccup was too worried about Toothless, and Tenor was too worried about Serenity.

Soon they reached the cave. Serenity was still sitting beside Toothless, massaging his ears to keep him from going into shock. She looked up when they entered.

"How's he doing?" Hiccup asked.

"No change," Serenity said. "He hasn't moved the whole time, but he's not getting any worse. Did you find the ingredients?" Hiccup handed her the pouch and she looked inside it. Satisfied, Serenity got to her feet and grabbed a nearby cauldron. She put it over the fire, which Tenor ignited. Serenity poured the water into the pot, then waited for it to boil. While she was doing that, Hiccup got Dagur off Tenor's saddle and put him on a bed roll. He addressed his injures with supplies from Serenity's bag. No one spoke, and focused on work. Serenity checked on Toothless every few minuets.

When the water was boiling, Serenity put the rest on the items into the pot; she used a small pair of tongs to handle fire fern. She used a stick to stir it all together. She was almost done when Dagur came round. He sat up and saw Hiccup looking down at him.

"You'll live," Hiccup said.

"You did this for me?" Dagur asked, touched.

"Think of it as payback for, well, everything," Hiccup said, he couldn't help but be generous. Dagur got to his feet and took a look at the potion.

"We were just about to give it to him," Hiccup said.

"Needs more purple," Dagur said. Serenity reached into the pouch and pulled out another purple flower. She put it in the pot, the potion turned from dark green to bright purple. Dagur gave her thumbs up. Serenity ladled some of the potion into an empty flask, and put it in her bag to save for later. Hiccup took the cauldron off the fire and set it down in front of Toothless. Dagur saw him hesitate.

"You know we can wait until the dragonroot wears off and hope they don't find us before that happens" he said. "But if I were you, I'd drop the paranoia. It's not good, and it's not you." Hiccup sighed and turned to his dragon, who could hardly keep his eyes open.

"Here you go bud," Hiccup said. Toothless opened his mouth and Hiccup dumped the whole potion into his mouth. Only a second passed before Toothless started writhing violently, like he was having a seizure. Hiccup instantly grew concerned. Then Toothless slumped to the ground and went limp.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried. He knelt beside the Night Fury, looking for signs of life. He didn't move at all. Hiccup turned on Dagur..

"What did you do?" he asked, getting furious. Dagur said nothing. Toothless woke back up and started writhing again, only to go limp again. Dagur approached him, but Hiccup turned on him again.

"You stay away from him!" Hiccup roared.

"Hiccup I didn't know I swear," Dagur said. But Hiccup was clearly done listening. He roared in outrage and tackled Dagur, right through the waterfall. Serenity took a huge breath. She had kept her distance, not wanting to get in the way of a fight. She pulled her stethoscope out of her bag and knelt beside Toothless. She listened to his heartbeat, it sounded normal. She sighed with relief.

"Is he dead?" Tenor asked.

"No," Serenity said. "He's just fine." She leaned over his head. "Toothless, come on wake up." She patted the side of his face. Toothless stirred and opened his green eyes. Serenity smiled at him.

"There you are," she said, her voice was really soft. "You feel better?" Toothless looked at her.

"Yes ma'am," he said. "That stuff is very spicy." Serenity chuckled.

"It worked though," she said. "Can you stand up?" She got up. Toothless rolled so his feet were under him, and heaved himself up. Serenity beamed and hugged him. "That was close." She let go and scratched his ears. Toothless looked around.

"Where's Hiccup?" he asked.

"He and Dagur took a dive though the waterfall," Tenor said. "Apparently Hiccup is really lacking patience today. I'm going to go see where they ended up." He spread his wings and flew out of the cave. Serenity heard Toothless moan sadly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Why would Hiccup just leave me here?" Toothless asked. "When I was sick in the past he almost never left my side, unless it was to find medicine." He sat on his haunches, and looked down at his tail. Serenity petted him gently.

"I wish I had an answer for you," she said. "But I haven't been around humans enough to know what goes on in their minds. Humans will always be a mystery to me." Toothless lowered his head, and she scratched behind his ears.

"It's so nice to have at least one human who understands us," Toothless said. "Our kind is so lucky to have you." They sat down to wait for Tenor.

Tenor flew over the woods, staying close to the river. He saw that Hiccup and Dagur had been captured by the hunters. They were bound and kneeling before the captain. Tenor tutted softly. He glided down and landed silently in the branches of a nearby tree. He saw Dagur escape, but he ran off leaving Hiccup. The hunters didn't follow Dagur but dragged Hiccup back to their ship. Tenor turned around and flew back towards the waterfall. He thought about rescuing Hiccup himself, but figured Toothless would want to do it instead.

He landed back in the cave. Serenity and Toothless jumped to their feet.

"The hunters got Hiccup," Tenor said. "Dagur escaped. I figured you would want to rescue your rider."

"Thanks cousin, it would nice to get out of this cave," Toothless said. He then turned to Serenity. "You're going to have to operate my tail." Serenity looked surprised at this.

"You sure?" she said.

"You just have to keep the tail open, and I'll do the rest. Hiccup fixed the pedals so people with both their legs can still operate my tail," Toothless said. "Please, Hiccup needs me. And I really want to get out of here."

"It's not a fight, it's just a rescue," Tenor added. Serenity sighed.

"Alright," she said. She picked up her bag and put it on Tenor's saddle. She then mounted Toothless. She opened his tail and they were off, Tenor right behind them.

They flew towards the coast. They kept their eyes open for Hiccup. Tenor led them in the direction he'd seen them go. They suddenly spotted Dagur below, flagging them down. Serenity steered Toothless down towards him, but didn't land.

"The hunters are taking Hiccup back to their ship," Dagur said. "I want to help rescue him" Serenity tilted her head in curiosity.

"You're very confusing Dagur," she said. "But alright." She landed Toothless and Dagur got on behind her.

"Just keep your hands to yourself," Serenity added. She clicked the stirrup and Toothless took off again.

Dagur gave her directions on what angle to fly in on. Serenity steered Toothless in the directions he pointed. Eventually they found the hunters on the beach. When Toothless saw his rider, he began chomping at the bit. Serenity clicked the stirrup and he went into an attack run. Dagur held on for dear life as the Night Fury sped up. Both dragons began firing at the hunters to ward them off. They were running in all directions, releasing their prisoner. When the hunters were long gone, Serenity landed Toothless near Hiccup. Dagur jumped off, and had to take a knee because wasn't accustomed to flying at Night Fury speeds. Hiccup was overjoyed to see his dragon. Serenity dismounted and went over to her dragon. Hiccup hugged Toothless best he could with his hands tied. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup, just as excited.

"Good to see you bud," Hiccup said. Dagur recovered slightly.

"I have no idea how you stomach that," he said, cutting Hiccup's bonds with his sword. Hiccup got on Toothless, just as the hunters came back. Serenity mounted Tenor and he flew her to safety. Hiccup and Toothless took off and attacked the hunters closing in on them, and the remaining hunters on the ship. It felt so good to be flying again after all that. They defeated the hunters with little effort.

However when they got back to the beach, Dagur was no where in sight. Serenity and Tenor were circling way above the beach. Hiccup called for Dagur, but got no answer. He steered Toothless out to sea, looking for him. But it was clear to both of them, that Dagur was long gone. Toothless crooned, slightly disappointed.

"I know bud," said Hiccup. "We really owe him one." He sighed and steered Toothless in the direction of Dragon's Edge.

They were finally on their way home. Serenity and Tenor flew beside them. Serenity was rubbing her neck, the shackle was making it really sore.

"Thanks for your help today Serenity," Hiccup said.

"You're welcome," Serenity said. "I like being useful."

"And nice job flying Toothless," Hiccup added. Serenity smiled at him.

"Not as tricky as it looks," she said, yawning. "I really need a nap after all that."

"Me too," Hiccup said. "Lets get back and get some shut eye." He clicked the stirrup and Toothless sped up. They all headed back towards Dragon's Edge. They failed to see Dagur sailing in the opposite direction, far below.


	2. Crash Course

Crash Course

The dragon riders were working at the stone quarry. Hiccup had gone back to normal after the event with Dagur. He hadn't told the other riders about Dagur, he was long gone anyway. He supervised the gathering of boulders for their catapults. Toothless would blast the boulders loose and the other dragons would grab them before they hit the water. Serenity was helping as well. She was riding her Skrill friend, Flash. Since everyone was at the quarry, Tenor was keeping watch over the base. Because they were all so busy, no one had found time to try and get the shackles of Serenity's neck and wrists. But Hiccup had promised her that he would find time, since she helped save Toothless from the dragonroot arrow.

The work was going smoothly. Serenity and Flash helped Hiccup and Toothless blast the boulders loose. Things were going steadily, when suddenly the ground bellow rumbled. It startled the dragons. The rumbling ended for the moment.

"What was that?" asked Astrid. But before anyone could answer the rumbling came again, louder and closer. It sounded like footsteps heading their way. Trees were knocked over.

"Sounds like something's heading towards us," said Fishlegs. "Something big." They all turned their dragons around and started to fly away. Both Stormfly and Hookfang had nets full of rocks attached to their saddles, and it made flying difficult. Hiccup was quick to notice this.

"Astrid, Snotlout, cut your boulders loose," he ordered. Astrid succeeded in cutting the net off Stormfly. Snotlout however, was having trouble. Hookfang tried clawing the net off with his back talons, but they ended up getting tangled in the net. This caused them to crash to the ground. The other riders hovered in a circle over them. The stomping was right on top of them. Suddenly the Fireworm Queen came barreling up to them. She seemed to be in distress.

"Fireworm Queen?" said Hiccup surprised. "What's she doing out here?" The Queen spotted Hookfang, and it seemed to bring her relief.

"Hookfang!" she said. "Thank Draco it's you." Hookfang got to his feet, smiling.

"Queen Sun, what brings you out here?" he asked. The Queen took several deep breaths.

"I need your help Hookfang," she said. "My babies are in danger. I can't handle it myself. You can bring your human friend, I will need all the help I can get."

"You saved my life," Hookfang. "It will be my pleasure to help you ma'am." The other riders exchanged a glance.

"What are they saying Serenity?" Hiccup asked.

"She needs Hookfang's help," Serenity said. "Defending her babies."

"From what?" asked Astrid.

"I'm guessing it has something to with those," said Hiccup. He pointed to the large scratches all over the Queen's body.

"Dragon hunters?" said Fishlegs, horrified.

"I don't think so," Serenity said. "The scratches are too big, and too parallel. Looks like she was in a fight with another dragon."

"Well if she needs help, she came to the right place," said Snotlout. "Whoever wants to get to her babies, will have to go through Hookfang and me first." The Queen seemed pleased.

"Can my other friends help too ma'am?" Hookfang asked.

"Oh, by all means," the Queen said. "Please follow me." She turned and took off. The other riders followed her.

They flew quickly over the ocean towards Fireworm Island. The Queen looked over her wing occasionally to make sure they were right behind her. They soon reached the island. They followed the Queen into a cave in the cliffside. They didn't even land, they just flew right down the tunnel. The Queen illuminated her scales, lighting the way. They soon came to a large cavern, where they all landed. The Queen tensed up and growled. They followed her gaze and saw a large black and yellow flightless dragon, digging trough a pile of rocks. The dragon resembled a gila monster with a lumpy back.

"What is that?" asked Tuffnut. Fishlegs reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. He began flipping through them.

"What are those?" asked Tuffnut.

"My dragon cards," said Fishlegs. "I've been working on them for months."

"Fishlegs, that's amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed, looking over Fishleg's shoulder.

"I know right?" said Fishlegs excitedly. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"You two need a hobby," said Snotlout.

"It's called a Cave Crasher," said Fishlegs, reading the card. He began muttering under his breath.

"What do you know about them Serenity?" asked Hiccup.

"They're known to be thieves," Serenity said. "And very stubborn. They force other dragons out of their homes and take over.

"I could really use your help in making more of these," said Fishlegs holding up the cards. Serenity nodded in agreement.

"Why would it push other dragons out?" asked Astrid.

"I don't know," said Fishlegs. "Shelter, warmth, protection."

"I have a hard time believing that thing would need protection," said Astrid.

"That's why the Queen came to us for help," said Hiccup. "She couldn't get out of here herself."

"Blah, blah, blah," said Snotlout. "We found the culprit, now lets get to work, and amscray this agondray." He tugged on Hookfang's horns, making him fire at the Crasher. The blast hit the dragon in the back. It whirled around and roared in outrage. I scurried towards them, up the wall and vanished into a hole in the ceiling. It suddenly appeared behind Astrid, firing a green blast that missed.

"Where did that come from?" asked Astrid. "Are there two of them?"

"Nope, extremely fast," said Fishlegs.

"Second fastest dragon on land," Serenity added. The Crasher continued it's attack. The riders and dragons took off and flew around the cave, making it harder for the Crasher to hit them. All the dragons, including the Queen, fired back at the intruder. This angered it further. It rolled its shoulders and a cascade of slime poured out of its back and all over the floor. It ran around the cave, leaving a huge trail of slime. Hookfang fired at the Crasher, but his blast hit the slime instead. The whole cave burst into flames. The fire blocked them from the tunnel.

"We can't get trough," said Astrid. But then the Queen ran over a laid down on the flames, clearing the way. All the riders and dragons followed her down the tunnel. They stopped to catch their breath.

"It appears we're in the middle of a territorial dispute," said Fishlegs.

"This would never happen back home," Serenity said. "Draconia has never had territorial disputes, at least not among dragons."

"Ok gang, the Queen needs our help," said Hiccup. "I'm thinking we should..."

"We don't need thinking," Snotlout interrupted. "We need action. That's why she came to Hookfang and me."

"Snotlout that's great but..."

"She saved Hookfang's life," Snotlout said, interrupting Hiccup again. "And a Jorgenson always repays his depts."

"But you can't go by yourself," Hiccup argued.

"I'm not by myself," said Snotlout. "I'm with Hookfang and we're doing this ourselves." He and Hookfang took off, following the Queen. The minuet they vanished the ceiling caved in. When the cave in stopped the other riders were blocked of from the tunnel again.

"There must be a way around this," Hiccup said.

"I've been in these caves before," Serenity said. "The Queen supplies me with her venom. She showed me around the place first time I was here." She looked around for a moment.

"So you know a way around?" said Hiccup.

"Yes," she spotted a familiar tunnel, smaller. "This way." She steered Flash down the tunnel. The others followed. Flash lit his wings up with lighting, so they could see him better.

They flew deeper underground. They began looking for Snotlout and Hookfang. For a while they found nothing. Suddenly the Crasher burst though the wall. It roared when it spotted the riders. It stood between Serenity and the rest of the riders.

"Where did he come from?" Hiccup asked, surprised. "There's only one way down here."

"Wouldn't it be cool if it flattened its body and slipped through the cracks in the walls," said Tuffnut. Everyone scoffed at this. The Crasher suddenly began spewing slime from its back.

"Eh, what's it doing?" asked Fishlegs. Then the Crasher used its wide tail to fling the slime at them. They all groaned in disgust when the slime hit them.

"This is nasty," said Ruffnut.

"Even for us," Tuffnut added. Fishlegs tried scraping off the slime, to no success.

"It's not coming off," he complained. "It's too sticky." The Twins suddenly went into an attack run.

"Guys don't!" Hiccup warned. But the Twins fired a shot aimed at the Crasher, only lighting themselves on fire. This caused them to crash and fall off their dragon. The fire burned the slime off them.

"The slime becomes flammable when it hits the air," said Hiccup.

"It's Zippleback gas in liquid form," Serenity said. The Crasher started firing them. They flew erratically, to avoid getting hit. The dragons fired back, including Flash. The riders tried to avoid hitting each other. It was tricky in such a tight space.

"Hiccup there's not much room to fly in here," said Astrid.

Meanwhile Snotlout and Hookfang followed the Queen to the heart of the mountain. They landed and headed for an orange glow. They came out into the Queen's hive. Snotlout looked impressed at the sight.

"Now I get it," he said. "That Crasher thing doesn't push dragons out for no reason, it's scavenging for eggs. It's been trying to get here all along. What a jerk of a dragon. This is why she came to us Hookfang, she knew we would help and that's exactly what we're going to do." Hookfang didn't move. "Did you hear me Hookfang? I said help her." Hookfang crawled over the firecome. The Queen carefully plucked a piece of firecome from the wall, and holding it carefully in her teeth, handed it to Snotlout. He looked surprised.

"Me?" he said. "But I'm Snotlout, I'm irresponsible." The Queen still handed him her egg. He took it nonetheless. The two dragons watched the baby Fireworms hatching from the firecome.

"Don't worry ma'am," Hookfang said. "We won't let the Crasher get them. Our friends are most likely out there fighting it as we speak."

"That's good to hear Hookfang," said the Queen. "But you see, if it does get in here, I have a way to defeat it. But I can only do it with a Monstrous Nightmare. I've asked several Monstrous Nightmares to help, but they turned me down. Another Fireworm swarm told me where I could find you. I knew you would help, you and your friends."

"You must have been at the end of your rope if you were willing to allow the humans in here," Hookfang said. "Despite what happened last time."

"They seem harmless enough," the Queen said. "They did what they had to." She turned back to her eggs. She crawled up the wall.

"Are you prepared to fight to the death?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Hookfang said.

In another part of the caves the riders continued defending themselves against the Crasher. They circled over it, avoiding both its slime and its blasts. The Crasher managed to corner Fishlegs. It was about to shoot him, when something seemed to distract it. It paused and turned. It licked it's lips, then ran off again. It grew very quiet, quiet enough for them to hear roars in the distance.

"Eggs?" said Astrid.

"Babies?" Fishlegs added.

"Dinner!" Tuffnut finished. They all glared at him.

"That's why the Queen didn't abandoned her hive," said Astrid.

"Oh, no you don't" Fishlegs growled. He urged Meatlug after the Crasher. The others right behind them.

They soon caught up to the Crasher. Toothless shot the ceiling, creating another cave in. Rocks fell and blocked the Crasher from the nest. It looked outraged. It growled and began looking for a way around.

"Looks like ugly here, won't be making it to the nest," Astrid gloated.

"Now maybe we can find a way to get it out of here for good," said Hiccup. But no sooner had he said this, then the Crasher seemed to shrink and flatten its body. It then crawled through the tight cracks between the boulders and vanished again.

"Did you see that?" said Fishlegs. "It collapsed its skeleton."

"And squeezed through the cracks in the walls," Tuffnut said excitedly. "Yes! I knew it."

"Is there another way to the nest?" Hiccup asked Serenity.

"Nope, this isn't like a Whispering Death tunnel," Serenity said. "There's only two ways into the nest and both of them are blocked." Hiccup thought for a minuet.

In the nest the Fireworms were hatching. Both Hookfang and the Queen stood over them, and Snotlout stood next to Hookfang. The swarm was getting bigger by the second. Suddenly they could hear the Crasher stomping their way. The two adult dragons turned to the entrance.

"This is it Hookfang," the Queen said.

"Yes, we're ready ma'am," Hookfang said. "With luck the rest of our squadron isn't far behind." He and the Queen took a fighting stance. Snotlout followed suit, rather hesitantly.

Back at the road block the other riders tried blasting the rocks. It made no dent. Eventually they stopped before all the dragons ran out of shots.

"This isn't working, it's too dense," said Astrid. "It'll take forever to blast through." "Perhaps you should try blasting between the rocks," Serenity said. "Loosen them up." Hiccup beamed.

"Good idea," he said. He then turned to the Twins. "Ruff, Tuff, your up." The Twins beamed. Ruffnut had Barf fill the cracks with gas, then Tuffnut had Belch blast it.

The Crasher ran though the tunnels, determined to get to the nest. He left a tail of slime behind, setting up a booby trap for the humans and dragons following him. He could hear the Fireworms dead ahead.

In the nest, Snotlout and the two dragons heard the Crasher getting closer. Snotlout pulled out his ax and Hookfang flamed up.

"This is it," said Snotlout. "It's the three of us, against that one bully dragon. Unless you two want to handle this yourself." Both dragons hissed at him. "Okay." Just then they heard the rumble from the Crasher, it was practically on top of them. Snotlout held his ax over his head. All three of them stood between the hatchlings and the Crasher. It burst though the wall and jumped down in front of them.

"Hey Crashy, nice of you to join us," Snotlout taunted. "Queen now!" The Queen shot fire at the Crasher. It slowed it down, but didn't stop it. The Crasher slowly made its way towards its prey.

"That didn't work, do we have a plan B?" asked Snotlout franticly. Hookfang shot the ceiling over the Crasher, causing rocks to fall on top of it.

"Good job Hookfang," said Snotlout. But then the Crasher crawled through the rocks and covered his back in more slime. It shot the Queen with slime, hitting her in the face. Then it shot fire at her. Hookfang blasted the Crasher, but that didn't help much. Both Snotlout and Hookfang guarded the hatchlings. The Crasher advanced on them. It tried shooting them, but missed and hid a chunk of firecome off the wall. Suddenly they could hear the other riders and dragons closing in. The Crasher blasted the slime trail he'd left. It delayed the others further. Hookfang blasted the Crasher again. The Queen sat up.

"Hookfang, we need to combine our flames," she called. "That's why I needed a Monstrous Nightmare." Hookfang nodded. He quickly hurried over to her and crawled on top of her. They both burst into flames. Snotlout saw what was happening.

"I get they're combining their flame," he said. He quickly herded the hatchlings behind the chunk of fallen firecome. They huddled down. The Queen and Hookfang raised their flames up to maximum. The whole cave grew very bright, and very hot. The flames engulfed the Crasher and burned the slime off its back. After several minuets they stopped and the fire went out. Snotlout and the hatchlings came out cautiously. The Crasher tried sliming them, but it had run dry. It tried blasting them, but had run out of blasts. Hookfang and The Queen began pushing the intruder towards the exit. The Crasher was now looking intimidated. It backed towards the exit. But then it dove into the ground like a Whispering Death. Snotlout mounted Hookfang. The Crasher crawled back out of the floor, now closer to the hatchlings. The Queen and Hookfang kept blasting it.

"Boy, this guy will not give up," said Snotlout. Then the other riders finally arrived.

"Sounds like you need some backup," said Hiccup.

"Oh, thank Thor," said Snotlout. "But remember, you're only backup."

"I know pal," said Hiccup. They all fire at the Crasher. It was getting badly overwhelmed. With no fire and no slime, the Crasher was in checkmate. With fire from the other dragons and lighting from the Skrill, the Crasher had no choice but to withdraw. It turned and ran out of the cave. Everyone cheered in victory. The riders landed their dragons and dismounted. The Queen checked on her hatchlings, relieved that they were okay. Snotlout went up to Hiccup.

"I know, I disobeyed orders again," he said.

"No, you didn't Snotlout," said Hiccup proudly. "I never ordered you to do anything. It was all you today Snotlout, you're the hero." Snotlout beamed, then gave Hiccup's arm a friendly punch. The Queen turned to the other dragons.

"Thank you all so much," she said. "Especially you Hookfang."

"You are welcome ma'am," said Hookfang. "If that guy ever comes back, you just come get us and we'll chase it off again." The Queen beamed.

"You going to be okay now ma'am?" asked Toothless.

"I think so," said the Queen.

"There are hunters out there," said Hookfang. "Please stay on alert for them." The Queen nodded. The riders got back on their dragons and headed back the way they'd came.

They got back to Dragon's Edge as the sun set. Tenor and the Flightmare, Polaris, were hanging out in front of the stables. They looked up when the riders landed.

"You've been ages," said Tenor. "Did you run into Viggo again?"

"Nope, we had to help the Fireworm Queen get rid of a pest," said Snotlout. "A Cave Crasher."

"It wanted to eat her babies," Fishlegs whimpered. Both Tenor and Polaris gagged at this.

"Oh, that is disgusting," Tenor said. "They're only supposed to eat bird and turtle eggs. Good to hear it didn't get the Fireworms though."

"You're right Tenor, it is disgusting," said Snotlout. "But we pushed it out no problem."

"We should get something to eat," said Hiccup. "I'm pretty hungry after all that." They all murmured in agreement. They all headed for the clubhouse. Serenity got on Tenor and they headed for the yurt, Flash and Polaris headed out to get food.


	3. Follow the Leader

Follow the Leader

The sun rose over Dragon's Edge. Astrid and Stormfly were up at the crack of dawn, like always. Hiccup and Toothless were the second ones to rise. They joined Astrid and Stormfly in the sky. They were flying over the base, when they spotted Serenity up and saddling Tenor. Curiosity got the better of them and they flew down. Serenity looked up when they landed.

"Where are you off too?" Hiccup asked.

"Whale watching," said Serenity. "I've been wanting to go for a while now." She tightened the girth strap.

"Why?" asked Hiccup.

"Believe it or not Hiccup, there are other animals in the world that interest me," Serenity said. "Not just dragons."

"No I mean, why are you going out alone with those hunters out there?" Hiccup asked. Tenor perked his ears up at this.

"Hiccup makes a good point," he said. "Viggo's still wants you for himself. It's just too dangerous to go out whale watching, at least for now." Serenity sighed sadly and stopped what she was doing. Tenor saw the tears in her eyes.

"You don't want to be in chains again do you?" he asked. "Never to fly again." Serenity turned around and leaned heavily on Tenor's shoulder. Hiccup spotted something around her neck, that looked like a pair of brass spyglasses. They were secured around her neck by a leather strap.

"What are those?" he asked, pointing to them.

"Binoculars," Serenity said, gloomily. "They're like your spyglass, only you use both eyes. I just got these from home, I was hoping to test them out."

"Can I see?" Hiccup asked. Serenity didn't say a word, but took the binoculars off and handed them to Hiccup. He put them up to his eyes, and scanned the horizon. He was pretty impressed. He could see everything crystal clear, better than his spyglass.

"Wow these are great," he said. He handed them to Astrid, and she tried them. She too liked them. Serenity sat down heavily in her chair, her spirits drained. Tenor felt so bad for her.

"Don't worry Serenity, we'll go whale watching again," he said.

"When though?" Serenity asked, getting very frustrated. "I see no end to all this. Until these hunters are gone I can't do a darn thing."

"Maybe we can go with you," Astrid suggested. "There's safety in numbers." Serenity looked surprised.

"We can help keep an eye out for Viggo," Hiccup said.

"You sure?" Serenity asked. "I'll be mostly looking for whales, not hunting ships or dragons."

"That's okay," Hiccup said. "I've never seen a whale, not a living one anyway."

"Whales are fun to watch," Serenity said. "Especially from the back of a dragon." She got to her feet.

"If you two are with us, who's going to babysit the other riders?" Tenor asked.

"I'll get Fishlegs to do it," said Hiccup. "I think he's up to it." Astrid handed the binoculars back to Serenity.

"We'll meet you outside the club house," Astrid said. "In fifteen minuets." Serenity nodded, looking a bit happier. She put the binoculars back around her neck. Hiccup and Astrid got on their dragons and flew off. Serenity stood beside Tenor.

"I wasn't expecting them to say that," she said.

"Honestly, there are humans out there that are capable of being nice to you," Tenor said. "Just as there dragons out there who are capable of being mean to you."

"I just find it so hard to trust humans," Serenity said. "After everything that's happened."

"I know," Tenor said. He draped a wing around her shoulders.

"I miss traveling," Serenity said.

"You can leave this place whenever you want to," Tenor said. "I'm sure one of the other dragons would gladly go with you. I don't see why you have to trap yourself here where you're not always happy."

"I can't leave you here," Serenity said.

"I would come back to you," Tenor said. Serenity sniffed.

"That's exactly what Chris said," she sighed. "And I never saw him again. I don't want to loose you too. What if you get hurt by the hunters? What if the other dragons get hurt by the hunters. Toothless and Hookfang won't wear their armor anymore. I have to stay here, I'm the only dragon healer in existence."

"If you went home, you have a better chance of getting those shackles off," Tenor said. Serenity put a hand on the shackle that was still around her neck. Hiccup had been so busy with Snotlout and the Twins that he couldn't find the time to take them off.

Suddenly they heard Toothless calling them. Serenity mounted Tenor and flew up to the clubhouse where Hiccup and Astrid waited with their dragons. Snotlout and the Twins were inside playing some sort of viking card game, and Fishlegs was receiving instructions from Hiccup.

"One more time," Hiccup called to Snotlout and the Twins. "While we're gone, Fishlegs is in charge." They just waved their hands nonchalantly, not looking up from their card game. Hiccup and Astrid took off, Serenity and Tenor right behind them.

They flew over the ocean, Dragon's Edge far behind them. Serenity scanned the horizon for whales, Hiccup and Astrid scanned the horizon for hunters. Serenity used her binoculars every few minuets. There were no hunters in sight. Tenor scanned the water for whales. At first it seemed all the whales had gone. Then suddenly a Sperm Whale spouted right below them. It stayed at the surface for a few minuets, then dove back under the water with a wave of it's tail.

"How come you dragons won' hunt whales?" Hiccup asked.

"They're too big," Tenor said. "We'll hunt the smaller ones like pilot whales, and other small toothed whales. But for these big ones, they are too big and too fat for our taste."

"Even the calves?" asked Astrid.

"It's against dragon law to hunt females and babies," said Tenor. "Or, it's supposed to be anyway." Just then the whale came up again. It rolled onto its side lazily. They could see it's tiny eye looking back at them. It let out a moan. Serenity steered Tenor down closer to it. The whale was huge, far bigger than all three dragons present. It rolled back upright. Serenity reached out and touched its hump, before it dove back into the water. When it didn't come up again, they all headed off again. They turned around and headed back towards Dragon's Edge, Serenity kept her eyes open for more whales on the flight back.

Unfortunately she didn't see anymore, she did see a school of yellowfin tuna and a few sharks. Tenor caught himself a tuna. They landed back at Dragon's Edge, to find the place a mess. All of the barrels that contained Monstrous Nightmare gel, were empty, and smoke filled the sky. Hiccup was not happy. Snotlout and the Twins were hanging around the clubhouse, and Fishlegs was no where in sight. Hookfang, Barf and Belch quickly turned and flew off when Hiccup and Astrid landed.

"I don't see what the big deal is," said Tuffnut. "It's our stuffed yak." He pointed to a stuffed yak among the mess.

"It's not the yak Tuffnut," said Hiccup. "It's the Monstrous Nightmare gel you used to set the yak on fire."

"We harvest that gel to defend the Edge against Viggo," said Astrid.

"So we might have gotten carried away," Snotlout shrugged. "It's not like we don't know where we can get more?" He patted Hookfang on the snout.

"What if our dragons aren't around?" said Hiccup. "We need to be able to defend the Edge at all times. Which is why we need the Monstrous Nightmare gel."

"Hookfang can't replace all that," said Astrid.

"I didn't say he was going to," said Snotlout.

"Would you just get more gel," Hiccup groaned. "Please." Snotlout and the Twins stormed off, their dragons right behind them.

"It seems I picked a bad time to go whale watching," Serenity said, trying to adjust the shackle on her neck. It was really itchy and sore.

"You are not to blame Serenity," Hiccup said. "Sorry you had to hear all that."

"It's okay, I've watched people get yelled at before," Serenity said. "I live with the dragon king and queen."

"Re can real scary when he's mad," Tenor said. "Sparks fly out of his mouth with every word." At that moment Fishlegs and Meatlug landed next to them.

"Hiccup you're not going to believe this," Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Yeah no kidding," Hiccup said. "I can't believe any of this. Fishlegs did you know they were doing this?" Fishlegs became timid.

"Yeah, I guess," said Fishlegs. "I told them to stop."

"And they didn't," said Hiccup. "And now we have fires to put out and an emergency supply of Monstrous Nightmare gel to refill. We're on our own out here, things like this just can't happen. You're better than this Fishlegs. It's just disappointing." Hiccup turned and left. Fishlegs looked very guilty. Everyone else left to clean up the Edge. Serenity and Tenor flew back to their yurt. Serenity sat in her chair massaging her neck, the shackle pinched her painfully. The ones on her wrists were also pinching her. Tenor looked at her sadly. Just then Fishlegs and Meatlug landed beside the yurt.

"Hey Tenor, you heard all that right?" Fishlegs said.

"I did," Tenor said. "Hiccup should lock up flammable items, so Snotlout and the Twins can't get it. But if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing the whole time?"

"I was keeping watch for the hunters," said Fishlegs. "And I found an undiscovered cave and it had this sword in it." He held up a black sword that was slightly rusted.

"I think someone was stranded on this island long ago," Tenor said. "Probably that Thorston loser who thought the island belonged to him, and thus the Twins."

"Really hate it when Hiccup gets disappointed," Fishlegs said. "Mad I can handle, but disappointed."

"Seems to me that you want to prove yourself to Hiccup, and get back on his good terms," Tenor said. "I'm pretty sure Thor will give you an opportunity."

"Technically it would be Odin," Fishlegs corrected him.

"Whatever," Tenor said. "You get my point. But I'm pretty sure Hiccup's already sorry. Give him a few hours, he'll come round." Tenor began eating his tuna.

"Do you think I could be a good leader Tenor?" Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, I suppose," Tenor said, with his mouth full. "You'd probably make a better leader than the Twins anyway. But what do I know, I'm only a good leader when it comes to navigating."

"Maybe you can come see the cave," said Fishlegs.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment," said Tenor said, ripping off more chunks of fish.

"Later than?" said Fishlegs. Tenor just nodded. Fishlegs got back on Meatlug and took off. Tenor laid down on the grass and ate up his tuna. Serenity dozed off best she could. She was really looking forward to dreaming of happier times. However, the shackles made sleeping hard. Tenor watched her. He considered bringing up Gobber, or Draconia's top blacksmith Steel, to get the shackles off her.

"You should go back to bed, you look like you didn't get enough sleep," Tenor said. Serenity sighed, she did feel very sleepy. She got to her feet and went inside. Tenor went back to his fish.

Down in the cave Fishlegs and Meatlug had gone back to exploring the caves. Fishlegs still felt bad about letting Hiccup down. He hoped something in this cave would be the key to getting back in Hiccup's good graces. Meatlug lit a torch on the wall, and Fishlegs took it for a light source. They went slowly down the tunnel, deeper into the cave. Suddenly the ground vanished beneath their feet and they fell into a deep hole, and the torch went out. Fishlegs got to his feet and Meatlug relit the torch. They found themselves facing another long tunnel.

"Where are we?" Fishlegs wondered aloud. Suddenly there came loud bat like screeches. Fishlegs and Meatlug turned to see several white Night Terrors approaching them. They all had a wild look in their eye. Meatlug growled, not knowing their intentions. It was clear that these Night Terrors weren't apart of Smidvarg's squadron.

"Hi, I'm Fishlegs and this is Meatlug," Fishlegs stammered. The Night Terrors all screeched again. Fishlegs approached one, with his hand out front. The little dragon didn't like that at all. It hissed and snapped at his fingers.

"You don't like that, not a problem," said Fishlegs, backing up. He rummaged through his saddlebags and pulled out a few dragon treats. He tossed them to the wild dragons. It seemed to please them, and they didn't attack. One little dragon perched on top of Meatlug. He looked slightly different from the others. He had a dark stripe down his back. He squealed wanting more dragon treats.

"Sorry, that's all I have," said Fishlegs. The dragon sat on his haunches, looking disappointed. "You look like a Night Terror I know, his name is Smidvarg." The little dragon screeched with delight.

"Oh, you like that," said Fishlegs. "Well I can't call you Smidvarg, because that's already taken. How about Stargvarg?" The dragon paid no attention, and raided the saddlebags for more dragon treats. He ended up getting the bag stuck to his face. He panicked and tried to claw it off. Fishlegs got it off for him, and Stargvarg scurried back to his pack.

"I like this human," he said to his alpha. "He even gave me a new name."

"He can be useful to us," the alpha said. He turned to his squadron. "Bring him to the nest." The Night Terrors began pushing Fishlegs and Meatlug farther into the tunnel.

They rounded a corner and came to a small chamber filled with human items. More Night Terrors were perched on the piles of items, some were perched on little cliffs on the cave wall.

"Look at this place Meatlug," said Fishlegs, in amazement. "It must be a lost civilization, and these guys have turned it into their own dragon village." The wild dragons pushed Fishlegs and Meatlug into another chamber, that was enormous. The ceiling arched high above them. It looked big enough to hold the dragon outpost comfortably.

"Why are you all crammed in there, when it's so much roomier in here?" Fishlegs asked. As an answer to his question, the sun shone down through a hole in the cave ceiling. All the Night Terrors scattered from the light.

"Oh, I see," said Fishlegs. "You guys are cave dwellers you can't be in the light. Don't worry, we'll be back with a solution." He mounted Meatlug and flew back out, through the opening.

Sometime later he came back with supplies to build a door over the opening. The Night Terros watched as Fishlegs made the door and attached it to the opening. He also created a pulley system so the dragons could open the door at their leisure. He went over to a stalagmite where Stargvarg was perched. Fishlegs began hammering in a large nail. The banging sound caused Stargvarg pain, as he wasn't used to such a high pitched sound.

"Oh, sorry Stargvarg," Fishlegs said. "Your hearing must be very sensitive." He hammered the nail, making the sound as soft as possible. The door was finished.

"There this should keep the light out," said Fishlegs. "Meatlug." Meatlug pulled on a rope, the door swung open, and sunlight poured in. Then Meatlug pulled the rope, and it closed again. All the Night Terrors cheered. The alpha beamed.

"This human has proven useful," he said. "He stays. Put him in the chair. Smidvarg's going to be so jealous." The Night Terrors boosted Fishlegs on their backs and carried him to a large throne that was made out of rock formations. The Night Terrors put Fishlegs into the chair and Stargvarg sat next to it.

Later that night, Hiccup was pacing the arena. He was worried about Fishlegs, who hadn't been seen all day. Astrid and Toothless were both present.

"Hiccup, I'm sure he's fine," said Astrid. "You know Fishlegs, he's probably wigging out over some new foliage."

"Yeah, but he usually wigs out with me," said Hiccup. "You think I was too hard on him earlier?" Before Astrid could answer, Snotlout and the Twins landed in the arena. They had spent the day gathering a new supply of Monstrous Nightmare gel. Snotlout had gathered several buckets from Hookfang, he looked very smug about it. The Twins had had no such luck. Hiccup decided he would worry about Fishlegs a bit later.

Over at the yurt Flash and Polaris were keeping Serenity company, so Tenor could go hunt with his comrades. Serenity sat on the grass, Polaris's head in her lap. Flash was hanging out on the roof. He could see a storm heading their way, and he hoped to restock on lighting. Hiccup and Toothless landed beside the yurt.

"Have you seen Fishlegs at all?" Hiccup asked.

"Not since this morning," Serenity said. "But this wouldn't be the first time he spent all day with just Meatlug. You remember the time he found the Changewing egg?"

"Yes," Hiccup said. "Would you be able to help look for him if the circumstances call for it?" Serenity nodded and stroked Polaris's muzzle. Hiccup and Toothless took off again, and headed back to the arena.

Down in the cave Fishlegs and Meatlug were still in the big chamber with the Night Terrors. Fishlegs was slouched in the stone chair.

"Now this is living," he said to Meatlug. He then got to his feet and stretched. "Well it's getting late, we should head back girl and show everyone what it's like to be worshiped buy an entire species of dragons." But no sooner had he said this, then all the Night Terrors pushed him back towards the chair.

"Oh, that's so cute they want us to stay," said Fishlegs, touched. "Well, we have to get back. But we'll be back tomorrow." The Night Terrors were having none of that.

"Don't let him leave, I don't want those other humans in here," said the alpha. "Do what you have to, but no fatalities and no blood." They all jumped on Fishlegs and held him down.

"Meatlug hug," Fishlegs ordered. Meatlug flew at the Night Terrors, and made them scatter. She then landed and Fishlegs quickly mounted her. She took off and flew as fast as she could towards the hatch. The Night Terrors flew after them. One little dragon managed to ram Fishlegs off the saddle, just as Meatlug sailed out the door and the door closed behind her.

Meatlug didn't stop and flew strait to Hiccup's house. She barged through the door, but got stuck in the doorframe. The noise was enough to wake Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup was out of bed and downstairs in seconds.

"Meatlug! what is it girl?" Hiccup asked. "Is it Fishlegs? Where is he?" Toothless head butted Meatlug, dislodging her from the doorframe. Hiccup mounted Toothless and took off. They woke up the other riders and dragons. Hiccup and Toothless woke up Astrid and Snotlout, Meatlug woke up the Twins. She also found Serenity and Polaris still outside.

"Serenity, I need your help to get Fishlegs back!" Meatlug cried. "Hurry, come." Serenity and Polaris got to their feet. Serenity mounted the Flightmare and followed Meatlug.

They all flew to the cave. About half way to the entrance Meatlug turned to Serenity.

"Say, can you two stand guard by that door," she asked, pointing to the door to the large chamber. "That'll be our exit." Serenity nodded. She didn't want to stall Meatlug with questions, so she she steered Polaris towards the door. They landed and sat down to wait.

Meatlug lead the riders and dragons into the cave. They all landed and dismounted. They followed the Gronkle into the cave and down the tunnel.

"Wow, never seen her move so fast," said Snotlout. "She's way cooler than I thought." The went farther into the tunnel. All the riders had torches and were looking around.

"Are we even sure Fishlegs is down here," said Astrid.

"Yeah, we're sure," said Hiccup. He shined his light on the sword he'd seen Fishlegs holding earlier that day. Hiccup picked it up. "Fishlegs had this in his hand the last time I saw him."

In the big chamber Fishlegs sat on the stone chair, waiting for an opportunity to escape. The Night Terrors had fallen asleep, and he got his chance. He quietly slid off the chair. Unfortunately he trod on the tail of a Night Terror. It woke up and alerted the others.

"The human's trying to escape," he roared. The other little dragons woke up and herded Fishlegs back to the chair, and he reluctantly sat back down.

"This is a little ridiculous," he said. "I'm touched that you think so highly of me. But this is kidnapping, which as far as I know, is against viking law." They all looked at him blankly, and Fishlegs remembered who he was talking to. "But of course, why would a flock of dragons care about viking laws." Just then there came a commotion from the tunnel.

"Intruders!" cried the alpha. "Get them." All the Night Terrors took off and swarmed out of the cave. Fishlegs was left and saw another chance to escape. He got off the chair and started for the exit. But was then blocked by Stargvarg.

"Starvargvarg, we're friends right," said Fishlegs. "We have a connection." He edged towards the exit. Stargvarg didn't seem to care. When his back was to the exit, Fishlegs pointed at something behind Stargvarg. "Look what's that?" The dragon turned and Fishlegs ran while he was distracted.

The other riders continued to follow Meatlug. Suddenly she came to a dead stop. She, and the other dragons, could hear the Night Terrors coming their way. They all tensed up and growled. At first the riders didn't know why the dragons were acting up. But then they saw the flock of white Night Terrors flying their way. The larger dragons fought the smaller ones, protecting their riders who were badly overwhelmed. The Night Terrors swarmed them all like angry bees.

"Stay with your dragons!" Hiccup called over the racket. "Do not try to fight these guys. They're not like Smidvarg, they're wild and aggressive." The dragons fired at the Night Terrors to keep them at bay. However, they were all running out of shots. Then Hookfang turned to the others.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea," he called. He spread his wings and shot strait up to the ceiling. He hit it hard enough to cause an avalanche. Rocks fell and caused the Night Terrors to scatter. The other dragons shot at the ceiling as well, making more rocks fall. The whole ground started to shake.

"We need to get out of here!" cried Astrid.

"Back the way we came," Hiccup agreed. They headed back towards the entrance. Unfortunately the ceiling caved in; Astrid, Snotlout, and the Twins were separated from their dragons, and the riders were trapped with the Night Terrors. The cave became still again.

The three dragons stared at the cave in, in shock.

"What now?" asked Stormfly. "They're trapped."

"They'll have to find another way out," said Hookfang. "We should get out of here, or we'll all die down here." He led the way towards the exit.

The riders and two remaining dragons also looked at the road block in shock. Toothless and Meatlug exchanged a glance.

"They'll find their way out," Hiccup assured them.

"I'm not worried about them," said Snotlout, pointing upwards. They looked up to see more Night Terrors homing in on them and even more were coming at them from the tunnel that led deeper into the cave. They didn't hesitate in swarming the intruders again. Toothless was about to shoot them, but found that he was out of shots.

"Okay, he's out," Hiccup said, trying not to panic. The Night Terrors were getting closer, forcing the riders into a corner. Suddenly there came the sound of clanging metal. The closer it got, the more irritated the Terrors got. They scattered as Fishlegs ran towards them clanging two axes together. The Terrors flew off.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup exclaimed, relieved.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs cried. He dropped the axes and hugged Hiccup, Astrid, and Meatlug. Suddenly more Terrors flew at them. Fishlegs picked up the axes and banged them together. But he did it too close to Snotlout, causing him to be disoriented. The Terrors flew off.

"Wow, that was awesome," said Tuffnut. "Keep doing it."

"Tuff's right, keep doing it," said Hiccup. "Just not in Snotlout's face." Fishlegs banged the axes, which kept the little dragons at bay.

"Is there another way out of here?" Hiccup asked.

"Through there," said Fishlegs. He pointed to the tunnel that led to the larger chamber, but it was blocked by the Night Terrors. Fishlegs ran forward, banging the axes. Hiccup picked up a shield and banged it with the sword. The other riders picked up metal items and banged them together. All the noise kept the Terrors away as they all ran towards the other chamber. When they got there, the found the rest of the Night Terrors guarding the rope to the door. The riders ran towards it, making as much noise as they could. However two Night Terrors grabbed the axes out of Fishlegs's hands. More Terrors did the same.

"They're getting used to the sound Hiccup!" Fishlegs said. The little dragons attacked them again. But then one of them hovered in front of Fishlegs, and he recognized the dragon.

"Stargvarg, can you help us our boy?" Fishlegs asked. Stargvarg screeched happily and flew towards the rope. He cut with his teeth, and it swung open. Blue light filled the cave, making the little dragons scatter. The riders soon realized that the light was coming from the Flightmare outside. Serenity flew Polaris into the chamber and landed. Hiccup got on Toothless and Astrid got on behind him. Snotlout got on Polaris behind Serenity.

"Meatlug, Twins," Fishlegs ordered. Meatlug grabbed the Twins and Fishlegs jumped onto her back. The Night Terrors didn't dare get close to the Flightmare. All the dragons flew out of the hatch and to freedom.

They flew back to the outpost where Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf, Belch, Tenor, and Flash were waiting for them. The dawn came as everyone was reunited.

Later that day Fishlegs was outside his hut with Meatlug, polishing his new sword. Hiccup and Toothless landed beside them.

"Hey Fishlegs, what're you up to?" asked Hiccup.

"Just trying to make sense of this sword," said Fishlegs. An awkward silence ensued. Then they both started speaking at once, and stopped.

"You first," said Hiccup, and waited patiently.

"As hard as it was for me to hear what you said yesterday," said Fishlegs. "You were right. If I hadn't been so distracted by that cave, and focused more on controlling Snotlout and the Twins, we wouldn't be out of Monstrous Nightmare gel."

"Fishlegs..." Hiccup began, but Fishlegs kept going.

"I don't know how you do it Hiccup," Fishlegs said. "You lead by example. Not by fear or bossing people around. I've a lot to learn."

"Fishlegs, I can barely control those guys on my best days," Hiccup said. "You showed great leadership with the Night Terrors, and with us. I would never hesitate to put you in charge." Fishlegs blushed.

"Now that we're done with that," he said. "Can we take a moment to geek out over the white Night Terrors and this sword?" With that the two riders walked off. Meatlug turned to Toothless.

"You'd think they'd never seen Night Terrors or a sword before," she said.

"I know, weird," Toothless agreed. "Nice job putting the Flightmare at just the right spot by the way."

"Thanks," said Meatlug bashfully. "I figured a Flightmare would be pretty useful in warding off cave dragons, who are sensitive to light." The two dragons flew off to join the other dragons.


	4. Turn and Burn

Turn and Burn

Serenity sat outside her yurt. She was waiting for Tenor to return from Berk. He, Re, and Aurora had send word to Draconia, requesting that twenty dragons to come to the Archipelago and help fight the hunters. They all planned to visit the Edge as soon as everyone arrived on the outskirts of Berk. Serenity was excited to see who came.

Flash laid beside her chair and Polaris was out stretching his wings. Serenity looked over towards Hiccup's house. He was working on his flight suit. Flash got to his feet and stretched.

"You want to go flying?" he asked. "You've been sitting there all day."

"I miss Tenor," Serenity said. "He's been gone for a week, now becoming two."

"He'll come back," Flash said. "Those hunters don't stand a chance against him, or the king and queen."

"You're right," Serenity said. "All right." She got to her feet. She mounted Flash and they took off. They out over the ocean and did high speed flips and turns. Flash shot lighting out of his wings.

Toothless watched them while he waited for Hiccup to finish up what he was doing. The Night Fury sat on his haunches, thumping his tail impatiently. However, he liked seeing Serenity having a good time for once. She still had the shackles on her and Tenor had been gone nearly two weeks.

Just then Hiccup finished hammering and held up his flight suit. He sighed with satisfaction.

"Almost done with the old Dragonfly 2," he said. Toothless looked at the wings with distaste. "Come on you love these wings, they let me fly beside you and get me out of messes that you always have to rescue me from." Hiccup went over to his forge. "One last thing to do, can you fire up the forge for me Toothless?" Toothless got to his feet and faced the forge.

"I'll light it up for you!" said a loud voice from above. They looked up to see Snotlout and Hookfang perched on the roof.

"Snotlout, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?" Hiccup said, annoyed.

"Well, if you count right now, I would say I don't care," said Snotlout.

"What do you want anyway?" asked Hiccup.

"Just thought I'd light up the forge for you," said Snotlout.

"No, I'm fine Snotlout," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, don't you always say that I don't do enough around here," said Snotlout. He steered Hookfang towards the tall chimney over the forge, ignoring Hiccup's protest. "Come on Hookfang light it up." Hookfang shot flames down the chimney, causing the whole house to catch fire. Snotlout and Hookfang landed on the boardwalk, just as water was dumped onto the fire. They looked up to see the Twins on their Zippleback, the top of Snotlout's water tower clutched in the dragon's talons. Hiccup now realized what was going on. The Twins had planned to dump the water on Hiccup as a prank. When they realized their plan was foiled, they flew off silently. Hiccup turned to Snotlout, no long in a good mood.

"They've changed," said Snotlout.

"No, Snotlout they haven't changed," said Hiccup.

Out over the ocean Serenity and Flash were taking a break from all the erratic flying. They glided low over the water. Polaris had returned to the yurt. Just then a Rumblehorn pulled up alongside the Skrill.

"Hey Serenity!" Stoic called.

"Hello Stoic," Serenity said politely. "Did you bring Tenor with you?"

"I'm afraid not," Stoic said. "Those three are staying on the far side of Berk, and keep to themselves. Anyway do you know where Snotlout is?"

"He was over by Hiccup's hut last I saw," Serenity said.

"Thanks," Stoic said. He steered Skullcrusher away. Serenity flew Flash to the far side of the island, where the tall mountain stood.

Stoic landed Skullcrusher next to Hiccup, Snotlout, and their dragons. The two riders turned to him.

"Dad, what brings you here?" Hiccup asked.

"We need to talk," Stoic said, dismounting.

"Right," said Hiccup.

"No, not you," said Stoic. "Him." He pointed at Snotlout, who looked dumbstruck.

"Me, why?" Snotlout asked.

"It's Spitelout," Stoic said. "Ever since he joined Astrid's auxiliary riders, he's been unbearable. He suddenly has ideas about improving everything. He's recently been pushing to build an emergency storehouse on another island." Hiccup seemed interested in this.

"That's actually not a bad idea," he said. Stoic glared at him.

"You taken' his side are you?" he growled. Hiccup quickly shook his head. "It wouldn't be a bad idea, if he didn't insist on telling it to me several times a day. So in order to get rid of the annoyance, I told him to go ahead and find a spot to build it. He's taken a few recon missions as of late. He left on his recent one."

"And?" said Hiccup.

"He hasn't returned," said Stoic.

"Relax chief," said Snotlout. "He's a Jorgensen, he can take care of himself."

"It's been a month Snotlout," said Stoic.

"A month!?" shrieked Snotlout. "You didn't say it was a month. That's my dad out there!"

"I should come help look for him," said Hiccup. "Do you have any ideas where Spitlout might be?" Stoic reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of parchment.

"I found this map, it has a code on it," he said. "Can you help me decipher it?" He handed the parchment to Snotlout and Hiccup.

"It's not code, it's just my dad's crappy handwriting," said Snotlout.

"We should have Serenity come to," Hiccup suggested. "She could be useful if wild dragons are involved."

"There she is now," said Snotlout. He pointed towards the yurt as Serenity and Flash landed beside it. Hiccup got on Toothless and flew towards her; Snotlout and Stoic followed on their dragons.

"Hey Serenity," Hiccup said as Toothless landed.

"What can I do for you?" Serenity asked, still mounted on Flash.

"I was hoping you would come search for Spitlout with us," Hiccup said. "In case wild dragons are involved." Serenity considered.

"All right," she said. "It'll give me something to do while I wait for Tenor to come back."

"Great," said Stoic. "We'll leave immediately." Serenity hopped off Flash and grabbed her medical bag. She put the shoulder strap around her, and got back on Flash. They took off and headed over the ocean.

No one spoke much as they headed for Spitlout's location. Serenity was distracted by the schools of fish down in the water. Flash looked over he wing at her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I wonder what it's like down there in the ocean," Serenity said.

"Well, for us it's full of food," said Flash. "Haven't you asked any of the sea dragons?"

"Shark said the world's tallest mountains would fit comfortably in the ocean," Serenity said. "And that's just the scale of the Atlantic Ocean."

"You'll have to explore the ocean another time," Flash said.

"Of course," said Serenity. She held on as Flash sped up. They pulled along site the others.

"I appreciate you coming along," Stoic said to her.

"You're welcome Stoic," said Serenity humbly. "Though I will say this now. I won't be taking anyone's side, I'm here to deal with wild dragons not help win arguments."

"Sure," said Stoic. "Though with any luck there won't be any argument." Serenity said nothing. She'd been on Berk long enough to know that arguments broke out several times a day. It was one of the reasons her hospital was so far away from the rest of the village, and one of the reasons she stayed so close to the dragons. She went back to watching the fish.

Soon an island came into view. It looked quiet and deserted. They went in for landing. Serenity spotted a large wooden building in the middle of the island.

"Look," she said. She steered Flash towards the building and landed on the roof. The others landed at the base. They began calling for Spitlout, and Serenity kept her eye out for wild dragons. When none was seen she and Flash flew down to the others.

"No wild dragons yet," Serenity said.

"No sign of Spitlout either," said Hiccup. Just then there came the sound of munching. They followed the sound and spotted a yak next to a crane. It was grazing absentmindedly. Flash groaned in annoyance.

"I hate those yaks," he said. "Some of the most boring animals in the wold. Which is why it's so fun to chase them." He scurried over towards the yak. Hiccup, Snotlout, and their dragons were inspecting the crane. Serenity suddenly got a nasty feeling. She ran after the Skrill.

"Flash no!" she cried. Flash stepped on a taught rope and there was a loud snap. Serenity managed to push Flash out of the way, just a net snapped shut around Hiccup, Snotlout and both their dragons. They dangled several feet above the ground from the crane, and crammed together uncomfortably. Stoic looked up at them, working out a way to get them down. Suddenly the air was filled with a loud rattling sound. They all looked up to see a bright orange dragon circling them. It looked like a giant salamander with two sets of wings. It seemed outraged when it saw them. Both Flash and Skullcrusher growled uneasily.

"I've seen that dragon before," said Hiccup. "But I can't remember what it's called." Stoic jumped back onto Skullcrusher and took up a fighting stance. The orange dragon flew at them, and shot fireballs. Skullcrusher fired back, and Flash shot lighting bolts at it. It flew off, but only to circle back around for another try.

"Dad you should get out of here," Hiccup said.

"I'm not leaving you," Stoic protested. "Serenity, you think you can keep that dragon busy while I find a way to get them down?" Serenity tilted her hat and mounted Flash. They took off and joined the wild dragon. It turned to face them, looking very unhappy. Serenity got a closer look at the creature. It had a broad chest and a very spiky snout. Blood red markings decorated its orange hide.

"Wow, look at you," Serenity said, impressed. The dragon paused.

"You can speak to me," he said. He sounded quite young. "Who are you?"

"I'm Serenity, and this is Flash," Serenity said. "What's your name?"

"Singy," the dragon said. But suddenly a blast of fire hit Singy in the side, making him fly off. Spitlout pulled alongside Flash on his Nadder, Spikelout.

"Good day to you las," Spitlout said.

"Spitlout," Serenity greeted politely, she knew Singy would come back. "Fine building you made."

"Thank you miss," Spitlout boasted, holding himself tall in the saddle. Just then they heard the wild dragon attacking the storehouse again. Stoic took off on Skullcrusher and led Singy away from the storehouse. Spitlout flew is dragon after them, and Serenity followed on Flash. They fired at the wild dragon to ward it off. Stoic turned to Serenity again.

"Can you get Hiccup and Snotlout out of that trap?" he called. Serenity tilted her hat again, and steered Flash back to the storehouse.

They landed beside it and Serenity got off. Overhead Singy chased Spitlout, and Stoic chased Singy. The wild dragon suddenly began shooting fireballs out of it's tail at Stoic, causing him to stumble. Serenity turned to Flash.

"Can you go up there and cut them free?" she asked. Flash nodded and climbed up the crane. He snapped his jaws at the rope and severed it. The net dropped, releasing its prisoners. Stoic and Spitlout finally managed to drive the wild dragon away. They flew back and landed beside the storehouse.

"Some beast that is," said Spitlout.

"That's all you've got to say Spitlout?" Stoic roared. "Some beast?"

"I tried to warn you about the tail Stoic," said Spitlout. "But as usual, you didn't listen and did what you wished."

"I did what I wished," Stoic shot back. Serenity rolled her eyes as she got back on Flash.

"Singetail!" Hiccup exclaimed. They all looked at him. "What? I remembered the name of the dragon."

"That would have been useful five minutes ago son," said Stoic. "But at least it would have been helpful."

"You know, I'm wrackin' my brain, but I don't remember asking you to come here," said Spitlout.

"When you didn't come back after a month I took it as an invite," said Stoic.

"Um, I'm going to keep a look out for that Singetail," Serenity said, not wanting to participate in the argument. Flash took off and perched on the roof of the storehouse. Serenity scanned the skies with her binoculars. The Singetail was nowhere in sight.

"I wonder where he went," Serenity said.

"Probably taking a break," Flash said. "He'll be back. You like him huh?"

"He's a dragon," Serenity said. "Of course I like him."

"Are there dragons that you like more than others?" Flash asked. Serenity lowered her binoculars. She wrapped her arms around the Skrill's neck.

"I love you all equally," she said. "Just for different reasons." Flash beamed. They then turned to watch the Berkians arguing bellow.

"I'm glad I'm up here with you, and not down there," Flash said.

"Me too," Serenity said, patting Flash on the neck. "Let's get up higher, maybe we can see the Singetail coming." Flash spread his wings and took off. They circled the clearing, Serenity kept scanning the sky with her binoculars. She spotted Singy far away on another part of the island, but he wasn't getting any closer.

Down bellow, Hiccup was trying his best to end the arguments. He really wanted to get back to warding off the Singetail.

"Look there are four of us, and for dragons," he said. "I think if we work together we can drive that Singetail out of here, and safe the storehouse." No one could argue with that, despite both Stoic and Spitlout trying. Suddenly there came a call from above.

"Guys heads up!" Serenity called. They all looked up as the Singetail dived at them, firing more fireballs. The four Berkians mounted their dragons and took off. They fired at the Singetail. He fired back, with both mouth and tail. It was only when Flash shot lighting at him, did he back off.

"We can take him," said Spitlout.

"No Spitlout," said Hiccup. "This is an unconventional dragon, which means we have to fight him unconventionally. Now it's too dangerous to take on from the front or behind. The only place it might be vulnerable is bellow it, the belly of the beast."

"Great idea," Spitlout boasted. "We'll take the shot."

"Toothless is the fastest, and has the most accurate shots," said Hiccup. "We should take the shots. The rest of you distract the Singetail, then Toothless and I will come up from bellow it."

"I don't like it," Spitlout growled. "I know this dragon, it should be us."

"Hiccup is right, we distract the Singetail and Toothless takes the shot," said Stoic stubbornly. Snotlout and Spitlout groaned, but agreed.

They flew at the Singetail again. Hiccup steered Toothless away. While the others fired at the wild dragon again, Hiccup and Toothless flew strait up towards it. Suddenly the Singetail spotted them and shot fire right out of its chest. Toothless managed to avoid it, but the shot was blown. Flash fired lighting at the Singetail, and it flew off. Hiccup pulled Toothless alongside Flash.

"Did you see that, came right out of its underbelly," Hiccup said.

"Very interesting," Serenity said. "Kind of like how the Skrill can shot lightning from its wings."

"It's been setting fires all over the island," Hiccup said. He pointed to a part of the island that was up in flames. "But it doesn't look like it's marking its territory. So why is it starting fires."

"My question is, why this island?" Serenity said. "What is so special about this island that makes him want to go through so much trouble to defend it."

"That is a good question," Hiccup said. He steered Toothless after the other three, and Serenity followed. They landed next to the storehouse. Stoic was in a rage again.

"You said you knew this dragon," he roared at Spitlout. "Yet you conveniently forgot to tell us about its underbelly."

"Oh, you think I knew about that, and would set you up," said Spitlout.

"I never know how far you Jorgonsons will go," said Stoic.

"Dad!" Hiccup started to protest, but Stoic cut him off.

"Well, there it is then," said Spitelout, crossing his arms.

"I've had it with this dragon, and this place," said Stoic. "We leave at first light." Flash and Serenity exchanged a glance.

"I'm so glad I have Re and Aurora for leaders," Serenity said. "They've never gotten in an argument."

"Me too," Flash agreed. "They're very good to us."

"Go then, the two of you," Spitlout snapped. "We're staying here."

"Dad?" Snotlout said, shocked.

"Jornensens don't go where they're no trusted or wanted," said Spitelout.

"Fine," said Stoic. "If that's the way you want it."

"It's the way it has to be," Spitelout said in a low voice. Serenity could tell from the looks on Hiccup's and Spitelout's faces that neither of them wanted this. Stoic and Hiccup and Stoic mounted their dragons and took off.

"You coming Serenity?" Stoic asked. Serenity hesitated. Flash looked over his wing at her.

"Tenor might be back by now," he said.

"Ah, go on lass," said Spitelout. "It's about to get ugly here." Serenity sighed and dug her heals into Flash's side. They took off and followed Stoic.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure we'll be back in no time," Flash said.

"Me too," said Serenity.

They flew over the ocean heading back to Dragon's Edge. No one spoke for a good five minutes. Serenity occupied herself by looking at the colors the setting sun was making. But then Stoic finally started talking again.

"It's him right?" he said. "Taken unnecessary risk."

"Yeah that does have a familiar ring to it," said Hiccup unhappily. Stoic was quick to notice.

"What is it son? speak your mind," he said. Hiccup sighed.

"Look Snotlout is pretty much the same as Spitelout," Hiccup said.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," said Stoic.

"Trying to one up and show off," said Hiccup.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Stoic.

"Well, in this case who were they trying to show off to?" asked Hiccup. "Snotlout's incident with the forge, that might have been him trying to prove himself to me. And Spitelout..."

"Put us all at risk over a storehouse that could have been built anywhere," said Stoic.

"No, Dad, don't you get it?" said Hiccup. "Spitelout built the storehouse to prove himself to you." Stoic could find no argument to this. He groaned and turned Skullcrusher around.

"Serenity we're going back to the island," he said.

"That didn't last long," said Serenity cheerfully. She turned Flash around and they headed back to the island.

They arrived just in time to ward off two Singetails; the orange one and a scarlet one. The spat fire balls at the storehouse. The four Berkians took off and fought off the Singetails. Flash helped as well, shooting lightning in all directions. It kept the Singetails at bay for now.

"Where did the second one come from?" asked Hiccup.

"I don't know," said Snotlout. "Maybe it was drawn to the fires."

"Yes!" said Hiccup. "That's it. The Singetail wasn't marking it's territory, it was calling for back up."

"Well the four of us can take on two Singtails," said Stoic.

"How about three?" said Snotlout, pointing to a yellow Singetail that had just flown in.

"Or four," said Spitelout, pointing to a purple Singetail. The four wild dragons circled the intruders, the loud rattling filled the sky along with the smoke. Stoic turned to Serenity.

"Looks like we're going to need your help," he said. "Can you negotiate?" Serenity tipped her hat.

"But I would need you all to back off," she said. The Berkians agreed and flew away from the island, towards the nearest sea stack. The Singetails circled her and Flash.

"Singy!" Serenity called in dragontongue. Singy halted in midair.

"This one speaks to us," said the red dragon. "Very unusual."

"You know this human Singy?" said the yellow dragon.

"I met her a few hours before you arrived," said Singy. "She's far nicer than the other ones."

"What is it you want human?" asked the purple dragon.

"I want to know why this island?" Serenity asked. "Why are you going through so much trouble to defend this island?"

"This is our hatching grounds ma'am," said Singy. "Those humans can't stay here, it's not negotiable. We don't want humans here, they are the most destructive creatures."

"I understand," Serenity said. "Then I should warn you, there are dragon hunters in these waters. They're very clever and not to be taken lightly. They will kill you all if they find you. Please keep yourselves safe."

"Thank you ma'am," said Singy.

"If all else fails, go to Draconia," Serenity said. "It lies due south."

"We will," said Singy. "Thank you again ma'am, I hope we see you again." Serenity tipped her hat again, and steered Flash away.

They landed on the sea stack with the others.

"What did they say?" asked Stoic.

"The island is their hatching grounds," Serenity said. "They said you can't stay here, it's not negotiable." The vikings exchanged a glance.

"What about the storehouse?" asked Stoic.

"It's ok Stoic, we will find another island," said Spitelout. "And we'll build another storehouse, together." They all seemed pleased with this outcome.

"Re and Aurora can help as well," Serenity said. "In case you run into this problem again." They murmured in agreement. They got on their dragons and took off. They headed for Dragon's Edge. Serenity was looking forward to seeing Tenor again.

"Thanks for your help las," said Spitelout. Serenity smiled at him. They sped up and headed for food and rest.


	5. Buffalord Soldier

Buffalord Soldier

Serenity woke early one morning to loud scraping on the door. She got out of bed and opened the door. Tenor stood there, beaming. Serenity laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

"You're back!" she exclaimed. Tenor purred and nuzzled her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long," he said. "Re made me stay until the volunteers from Draconia arrived."

"They came?" Serenity said.

"They did," Tenor said. "All twenty of them."

"Wow!" said Serenity. "Will they come here?"

"Re has assigned five dragons to patrol this region," Tenor said. "Should be interesting. They'll be here in a few days." Serenity hugged his head. She was so happy he was back. She felt like the little dog that got excited when its master came home from a long trip, and she told Tenor this. He laughed.

"Well, little doggy, you up to flying this fine morning?" he asked.

"Arf, arf," Serenity barked, then she laughed. She saddled Tenor, and mounted him. They spotted Astrid and Stormfly take off from the stables. Tenor could sense that Serenity was a bit nervous, her cheery mood dwindled.

"You okay?" Tenor asked.

"Do you think she'll object if we were flying too?" Serenity asked.

"The sky's big enough for two dragons," Tenor said. He looked over his wing at her. "Are you afraid of Astrid?" Serenity sighed.

"She does get very aggressive," she said. "And she got awful mad when she found out I was friends with Flash and Polaris. I'm getting daja vu."

"I won't let her hurt you," Tenor promised. "I swear." Serenity hugged him from behind. "I know you get scared around humans, and I don't blame you. But I think you can trust these riders, none of them want to hurt you."

"All right, if you're sure," Serenity said. "But I still won't tell them about Chris."

"Why," Tenor asked.

"It's none of their business," Serenity said.

"Ok," Tenor said. "Should we go?" Serenity nodded. "Cheer up, when Astrid and Stormfly land for breakfast we'll have the sky to ourselves." He spread his wings and took off.

They flew at high speed around the island. Serenity's cheery mood returned and she wasn't scared after a while. Astrid and Stormfly didn't bother them, they had gone over the horizon on patrol. They spent the whole morning in the sky. They only spotted the occasional Night Terror. They only landed when Tenor insisted Serenity eat something. She didn't want to stop flying, she felt safe in the saddle. But Tenor was insistent and headed for the yurt. He landed and Serenity dismounted. Flash and Polaris were awake now. Serenity hugged them both, while Tenor got a fire going. Serenity started to make oatmeal for herself.

"I should got tell Hiccup I'm back and about the new dragons coming up," Tenor said. Serenity nodded, but didn't say anything. Tenor took off and headed for Hiccup's house.

"Are you mad at him?" Flash asked.

"Oh, no," Serenity said. "This just takes a lot of concentration." She chopped up some golden apples and added them to the oatmeal along with cinnamon. She stirred it, while she waited for Tenor to return.

Tenor landed on Hiccup's porch. He spotted them welding something. Hiccup was wearing goggles made of Death Song amber. Toothless spotted Tenor and beamed.

"Hello cousin," he said. "Glad you're back." Hiccup looked up.

"Hey Tenor," he said. "Your rider really missed you."

"I know," Tenor said. "But I had to stay and wait for the volunteers from Draconia. Speaking of which, five of those volunteers are coming up here in a few day."

"That means new dragons," Hiccup said.

"Yup," Tenor said. "What are you up to?"

"Fixing this rod," Hiccup said, holding up a rod that had snapped in half.

"Oh, please don't let me keep you from your work," Tenor said. Hiccup and Toothless went back to welding. The flashing light attracted Fishlegs. He landed Meatlug on the porch. Tenor took off, not wanting to listen to Fishlegs geeking out. Hiccup was wrapping up with the rod.

"Interesting goggles," Fishlegs said. "Seems organic in nature."

"Death Song amber," Hiccup said. "Hammered paper thin. I can stare into the eyes of a Flightmare with it. Serenity was nice enough to fetch it for me."

"May I?" asked Fishlegs.

"Please I insist," said Hiccup, handing Fishlegs the goggles. He put them on and Toothless fired at the rod again. Through the Death Song amber, the plasma blast wasn't as bright as usual.

"That's amazing," said Fishlegs. At that moment Astrid and Stormfly landed beside Meatlug, and Astrid dismounted. She seemed dazed and was clutching her left arm. Hiccup became concerned.

"You okay Astrid?" he asked. "Did you see something on patrol?" Astrid gave a small nod.

"Fishlegs, gather everyone at the clubhouse," said Hiccup. He got on Toothless and took off, heading for the yurt.

Serenity was sitting out front with a bowel of homemade oatmeal. Flash and Polaris had gone for a bite to eat, Tenor was munching on a large crab.

"Hey we're having a meeting at the clubhouse," Hiccup said. "And I think we'll need your medical advice this time Serenity."

"Is a dragon injured?" Serenity asked.

"No, I get the feeling there's something wrong with Astrid," Hiccup said. "And you're the only healer for miles."

"Very well," said Serenity. She put her bowel down and got to her feet. She pulled on her gloves and mounted Tenor. They took off and headed for the clubhouse.

When they got there the other riders were there already. Astrid was looking more lightheaded.

"What did you find on patrol?" asked Hiccup.

"Hunters? Viggo?" asked Fishlegs.

"I found a fishing boat," said Astrid. "It looked abandoned so we went to take a closer look, and what we found was..." She stopped, a bit shaky.

"Was what?" asked Snotlout nervously.

"Bodies," Astrid continued. "Their skin was all pale and green, we got out of there as quickly as we could."

"Survivors?" Hiccup asked.

"One," said Astrid.

"Then we need to go back out there," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, it's too late," said Astrid.

"Um, Hiccup," said Fishlegs. "Pale green skin. I hate to be the messenger of doom."

"I know what you're thinking Fishlegs," said Hiccup.

"The Scourge of Odin," said Fishlegs darkly. Serenity and Tenor exchanged a glance.

"Whoa, let's not throw that term around," said Hiccup.

"Wait did he just say Scourge of Odin?" asked Snotlout, he sounded nervous. Hiccup turned to him.

"Yes, but there's no reason to worry," he said.

"Sure, it's just the Scourge of Odin," said Snotlout. "Just the plague that terrorized the archipelago centuries ago, wiping out entire villages. Yeah, why would we worry?"

"Don't tell me you're one of those leaders who just ignores warning signs," Tenor said. "Passing them off as nothing."

"No I'm not," said Hiccup. "I just don't want to cause a panic." Tenor snorted.

"That's what they all say," he said.

"Quick, I need a mask for my mouth," said Snotlout, putting his hands over his mouth.

"Yeah, that's a short time coming," said Tuffnut.

"Very funny," said Snotlout. "I already feel short of breath." He ran off clutching his throat.

"We must burn our clothes," said Ruffnut, sounding delighted.

"No, no, no, no, need to panic. I've got the answer for it. Wait for it, bing," said Tuffnut, holding up a slice of mold bread.

"Moldy bread, like that's gonna cure the scourge," said Ruffnut. All the riders rolled their eyes at this.

"I've read that moldy bread can cure a lot of things," said Serenity. "However, I'm not sure about this particular illness."

"See, even she knows that moldy bread can be useful," said Tuffnut. Tenor turned to his rider.

"You're talking about Penicillin aren't you?" he asked in Dragontongue. Serenity nodded and stroked his snout.

"I don't think it'll be much help with a plague though," she said. Hiccup was trying to reassure everyone.

"Ok, let's not burn anyone's clothes," he said. "Or eat moldy bread, or hyperventilate." He looked at Snotlout who was breathing into his boot.

"Snotlout you can't catch the scourge from breathing," said Fishlegs. Snotlout tossed the boot aside.

"There's no reason to worry," said Hiccup. "Besides, Astrid got out of there as quickly as she could." Tenor sighed.

"I'm out of here then," he said. "You coming my dear?" Serenity nodded and followed him out to the porch. She mounted him and they head for the yurt. The sun was setting.

When they got back to the yurt, Serenity went back to her oatmeal and Tenor went back to his crab. No one spoke for a while. The sun started to set. Serenity finished her oatmeal and set her bowel down. She fiddled with the gold Dragon Eye lens secured around her neck. She wondered when it would get used. She had often thought about throwing it into the sea, so Viggo couldn't get it. However, Draco wanted her to keep it as well. She kept it hidden under her shirt for now, along with her dragon scale locket. Her finger brushed against the locket. It was like tapping an old wound and she flinched. She wished Chris were alive, and with her. She dreamed about him every night. Suddenly she moved her neck wrong and the big shackle pinched her hard.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed. Tenor looked up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"The shackle pinched me," Serenity said. "It's ok now." She relaxed and adjusted the shackles on her wrists. They were pinching her too. Tenor looked at her sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll get those off," he said. "If it means sending you to Steel to do it."

"You think she can get this shackle off with out slitting my throat?" Serenity asked.

"I'm sure she can," said Tenor. "But I'm sure Vitamin will be glad to be there just in case." Serenity tried to adjust the shackle, but it pinched her again. Tenor got to his feet.

"Let me look," he said. He got closer to her. Serenity lowered her hands and he took a close look at the shackle. It had been welded shut, making it harder to get off. The metal was rubbing her neck, leaving it raw and red. Tenor was sure it look a lot worse under the shackle. He worried that if it wasn't taken off soon, it would cut her throat and kill her.

"If you feel it cutting too deep into your neck you must let me know at once," he said. "And we'll get you home. Don't keep it to yourself." Serenity nodded, then yawned.

"I'm going to get some sleep," she said. She got up and went inside the yurt. Tenor laid down in the grass. He prayed to Lord Draco that they would find a way to get the shackle off her, without causing her further harm. He fell asleep shortly afterwards.

He was woken up some hours latter by a loud squawking, the sun was starting to rise. He sat up to see Stormfly running in circles around him. Tenor watched both irritated and worried.

"Draco's flame, what is it Stormfly?" he asked, annoyed. The Nader halted.

"I'm sorry Prime Minister sir," she said. "But there is something wrong with Astrid. Hiccup sent me to get you and Serenity." Tenor jumped to his feet and went inside the yurt. He came out with Serenity following him, medical bag in hand. She mounted him and they all took off.

They landed at Astrid's house. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and their dragons were all present. Hiccup looked extremely worried. Astrid was laying on her bed, she did look very ill. Serenity dismounted.

"Thanks for coming Serenity," Hiccup said. "I know you only do dragons, but you're the only healer for miles."

"It's fine," Serenity said. "I will do what I can."

"Astrid has the Scourge of Odin," said Fishlegs. "I've looked it up in this book, and she has all the right symptoms. But it doesn't list a cure." Serenity held her hand out for the book. Fishlegs handed it over. Serenity looked at the page silently.

"I don't recognize the name of the illness," she said. "But I do recognize these symptoms. I will look through my medical books. In the meantime, you two make sure she's warm and drinks a lot of water, and don't let her cough on you." They nodded. Serenity got back on Tenor.

"We have three moons to find a cure," said Fishlegs. "Before it kills."

"That's more than enough time," Serenity said. Tenor took off and flew back to the yurt.

An hour later they came back. Serenity had a thick book under her arm, bound in red leather. She dismounted.

"What did you find?" asked Fishlegs. Serenity placed the book on a table. On the cover was an image of two eastern dragons entwined around a silver goblet. She opened it up to a paged that had been dogeared.

"The dragons have a different name for the Scourge of Odin," she said. "They call it the Green Plague, and there is a cure."

"What is it?" asked Hiccup. He looked over her shoulder, hoping to read what the cure was but the book was written in latin.

"The cure is a green solution made from the saliva of a Buffalord dragon," Serenity ready. "It sounds easy to make." Hiccup spotted the look on Fishleg's face.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just that..." Fishlegs began.

"There aren't any Buffalords," said Astrid weekly, sitting up. "They were all hunted to extinction during the Scourge's last outbreak." Suddenly Tenor started snickering and the all looked at him.

"They weren't hunted to extinction," he explained. "That's just what our kind want you to think. You see the Buffalord is one of those dragons that made the human gods angry with Lord Draco. Odin made an illness that wasn't supposed to be curable, and Draco created the Buffalord which could cure it. As a result, when the Green Plague made its run, the humans hunted the Buffalord. This was before Draco understood the greediness of humans. When he realized that this dragon was in danger of being wiped, he hid all remaining Buffalord dragons where no human could hunt them, and wiped all know records of them."

"They're in Draconia?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes," said Tenor. "However, even in Draconia they keep to themselves mostly, and rarely come out of wherever they hide. Not even Re and Aurora know where they live. We just have records of them in our castle."

"I've seen them," Serenity said. "They look like prehistoric yaks with wings." Tenor smiled at her.

"Is there any possibility that one could still live in the Archipelago?" Hiccup asked. Tenor considered.

"It's possible yes," he said. "But even I don't know where their last known place of residence is up here."

"Well we have to find it," said Hiccup. "For Astrid's sake."

"I told you," Astrid said, getting to her feet. "I'm fi..." She was interrupted by a fit of coughing. She suddenly lost her balance, and would have hit her head on the bedpost had Hiccup not caught her in time.

"I'm fine," Astrid said hoarsely.

"Hmm, I'm not buying it," said Tenor. Hiccup put Astrid back into her bed. He told Serenity to watch over her with Stormfly while they look for any trace of the Buffalord. They mounted their dragons and took off, Tenor following them.

While Fishlegs searched through his notes, Hiccup flew up to check on Astrid. Serenity gave them space, and stood next to the dragons. She looked at Hiccup and Astrid, and let her mind go back to when Chris was alive. Whenever she got sick, he would stay beside her all day, until Aurora made him go to bed. Then she would do the same for him when he got sick. Seeing all this, it made her miss him so much. Toothless must have seen the dreamy look on her face.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," Serenity said, coming back to the present. "Just daydreaming. How are you doing Stormfly?"

"I'm fine," said Stormfly. "It's Astrid I'm worried about. I know you're scared of her Serenity, but she really is the most reliable person."

"It's not just Astrid, I'm scared of all humans," Serenity clarified. "But I totally believe you." Toothless gave Stormfly an encouraging nudge.

"Don't worry, we'll find that Buffalord," he said. Just then Hiccup got to his feet.

"Come one bud, lets go check on the others," he said. Toothless went over to him and they took off.

Down in the clubhouse the other riders were gathered around the fire pit. Fishlegs had all his notes in front of him. Tenor was the only dragon present. Everyone else was munching on snacks.

"Did you find anything?" Hiccup asked Fishlegs.

"I've looked through my old Dragon Eye research," said Fishlegs. "I didn't think much of them at first but..." He handed a paper to Hiccup.

"The Buffalord, but nothing on its location," said Hiccup. "There's really nothing here at all."

"It's big, has ram like horns, and lives on the planes," said Fishlegs. "That's something."

"Tenor?" Hiccup asked, desperately.

"I've told you everything I know," said Tenor. Tuffnut picked up a few small pieces of paper.

"What's this stuff?" he asked.

"Nothing, just some old Dragon Eye tracings," said Fishlegs. "No useful information. Just archaic dots and slashes." The Twins looked at the papers.

"Wait you guys see something?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, these make a map," said Tuffnut.

"Duh, how can you guys not see that?" said Ruffnut. They put the papers on the table and arranged them. Tuffnut pointed at the symbols on the map.

"See?" he said. "These squiggles are water, that big nose is an island, those slashes are sea stacks, and that there would be..."

"The Buffalord," Hiccup finished.

"How did you do that?" asked Snotlout.

"We're experts in interpreting abstract images," said Ruffnut. She held up a few flash card in front of Tuffnut. The first was a line.

"A boat," he said. Ruff switched it to three lines.

"I pineapple." then a round circle.

"Mom." The other riders exchanged a glance.

"That is impressive, I'll admit," Tenor said. Hiccup rearranged the papers to make the map more legible. It showed a location for the Buffalord. Fishlegs grew excited.

"We found it!" he exclaimed.

"We found a location," Hiccup corrected. "Now lets prey to Odin that there's one left."

"Not really Odin's jurisdiction," Tenor muttered to himself.

The riders saddled up their dragons. Hiccup and Tenor checked on Astrid and Serenity respectively. Once they made sure everything was secure, Hiccup, Toothless, and Tenor joined the others. They took off and followed the map that Hiccup had copied in his notebook.

It took several hours to reach the island. The stars and moon were out by the time they reached it. They landed on a cliff to give the dragons a quick rest.

"Remember, this dragon was hunted nearly to extinction," said Hiccup. "Which means if there are any left, they would have developed awareness towards humans."

"Which means we have to move quickly," said Fishlegs.

"Lets hurry and find it, and get it's saliva back to the Edge," Hiccup said. They took off and spit up. Tenor went with Hiccup and Toothless. They looked all over the island.

"You think there could be one here?" Hiccup asked.

"Like I said, it's possible," Tenor said. "These dragons aren't as stupid as they look." At that moment Toothless began to get winey. He was exhausted and thirsty, he hadn't had any food or drink all day.

"Yeah I feel you bud," Hiccup said sympathetically, patting Toothless on the head. "But we have to keep pushing. Tell you what lets get a drink from that stream, then we'll get back up in the air." The two dragons headed for a large stream and landed. They all got a drink. Toothless noticed that Tenor didn't seem as effected.

"How come you're not tired?" he asked.

"Blackfangs were blessed with both speed and stamina," Tenor said. "As well as venom." Toothless went back to his drink. He lapped it up gratefully. It refreshed him and gave him more energy. Just then a strong smell hit his nostrils.

"You smell that cousin?" he asked. Tenor lifted his nose to the sky and sniffed. A strong smell of mold hit his nostrils.

"You mean that moldy stench?" he asked.

"That's the one," Toothless said. "It's coming from over that hill." He jumped over the stream and took off over the hill. Tenor and Hiccup ran after him. When they reached the top, they saw Toothless sniffing a huge pile of dragon scat. The moldy stench was much stronger. Tenor had to cover his snout with his wings.

"Would you like me to get the others?" he asked.

"Yes," Hiccup said. "And hurry." Tenor spread his wings and took off so fast he almost stalled.

He circled the island and rounded up the others. They all followed him back towards Hiccup. The mood was setting by the time they all landed. Tenor stayed well clear. Fishlegs examined the dragon scat, while the others watched in disgust.

"What's the matter with you?" Meatlug asked Tenor, who was flapping his wings to fan away the smell. "Every dragon makes this stuff."

"Not me," Tenor said. "Blackfangs and Whippertails don't have a digestive system."

"Really?" said Hookfang. "Then where does your food go?" Tenor lifted his head and shot his purple fire into the starry sky.

"It gets turned into fire breathing fuel," he explained. "Which is a better use for it in my opinion." He flapped his wings again. The riders were still looking at the scat.

"These are fresh," said Fishlegs. "Which means the dragon is still on this island."

"Well, then it's here I have a pretty good way we can find it," Hiccup said. He took off his saddlebag. "Dragon tracking equipment. Now it's not field tested, but I figured this would be a great opportunity for a test run."

"In the dark?" said Snotlout, doubtfully. Hiccup reached into the saddlebag and pulled out a handful of glowing algae. He threw it on the ground and it illuminated a dragon footprint.

"Flightmare algae, of course," said Fishlegs, excitedly.

"Your rider has been very helpful these past week," Hiccup said to Tenor.

"Well, good," Tenor said. "She likes being helpful."

They set out again, on foot. Hiccup led the way, sprinkling more algae on the ground. No one spoke, saving their breath for the long hike. They went over several hills, and around several trees. But then Hiccup stopped and sprinkled more algae on the ground, he couldn't see anymore footprints.

"It must have taken to the air here," he said. He reached into the saddlebag and pulled out a magnifying glass. Fishlegs danced on the spot in excitement.

"It's like a spyglass!" he exclaimed.

"But for looking at things up close," said Hiccup. Tenor snorted.

"And they say Draconia is way ahead of the times," he muttered to himself. Hiccup scanned the ground with the magnifying glass. He suddenly picked something up.

"It went this way," he said.

"How do you know?" asked Snotlout. Hiccup turned around and showed them what he'd picked up.

"Dragon scale," he said. "Let's move." The started again towards a low hill, as the sun came up. Tenor spread his wings and flew on ahead. He glided over the hill and the vast plain beyond it.

Grazing in the middle of the plain was a brown dragon the size of a Rumblehorn and covered in spikes. It had a large body, wings, and a small head. It had the horns of a yak, and its face looked almost human. It was munching grass, not really paying attention to the black dragon circling him.

"Well, what are the bloody odds?" Tenor said to himself. He glided down and landed in front of the Buffalord. Just then the other riders and dragons approached slowly. The Buffalord didn't look up, but Tenor could tell he knew they were there.

"You guys distract it, I'll get its saliva," Hiccup said.

"Be careful Hiccup," said Fishlegs. "We know nothing about this dragon."

"I know," said Hiccup. "But we're running out of time." The other riders went around to the Buffalord's line of vision. He looked at them, as Hiccup edged closer to his mouth. Tenor could see strings of saliva on his bottom jaw. It reminded Tenor a bit of the Komodo Dragon. Hiccup held a cup under the Buffalord's jaw and the saliva dripped into it.

"I got it, now lets go," Hiccup said, mounting Toothless. But then he looked into the cup and found it empty. "No, it dried up!" He started to panic.

"Now what do we do?" asked Fishlegs.

"We rope him up, and take him back to the Edge," said Hiccup.

"Um, Hiccup," Tenor started, but Hiccup shushed him.

"There's no time to argue," he said, pulling a long rope out of his saddlebag.

He secured the rope around the Buffalord, while the others admired the dragon. He continued munching grass as Hiccup tied the other end to Toothless's tail.

"It's remarkably docile for a dragon of its size," said Fishlegs.

"No wonder it was so easily hunted," said Snotlout. "You got to toughen up there Buff." Hiccup finished tying the rope. He got on Toothless and the other riders got on their dragons. Toothless pulled on the rope which pulled on the Buffalord. The dragon groaned in protest, and didn't move.

"Come on big guy," Hiccup cried. "You can do it." Irritated, the wild dragon spread its wings and took off. It followed the Night Fury, and the other riders flew behind it. Suddenly the Buffalord saw that it was getting too far from the island, and he went insane. He swelled up to twice his size and roared loudly. He shot huge clouds of fire at the riders, severing the rope. When free, he turned around and flew back to his grazing site. The riders followed and landed. Hiccup suddenly noticed that Tenor hadn't moved.

"What you were just standing there the whole time?" Hiccup asked angrily.

"I would have told you about that," Tenor said. "But you shushed me. Like I said, they're not as stupid as they look. He's not going to just follow you like one of your dumb farm animals."

"You could have told me sooner," Hiccup snapped. "When you were telling us about the Buffalord."

"I had no idea you were planning to take him off the island," Tenor said, his voice rising. "I though you were just going to take his saliva and go."

"So he's fine as long as he stays on his island," said Fishlegs.

"What do we do now?" asked Snotlout.

"If we can't bring the Buffalord to Astrid," Hiccup started, shooting Tenor a nasty glare.

"Bring Astrid to the Buffalord," Snotlout finished. "I'm on it."

"I'm coming too," Tenor said. "Serenity will want to see this." He spread his wings and followed Snotlout.

Back on Dragon's Edge Astrid woke up, feeling worse. Her every limb felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. She sat up best she could and saw Serenity chopping up something green on the table. Stormfly was resting near the fire pit, watching. The two of them were conversing in Dragontongue. Astrid coughed, her throat felt dry and scratchy. Both Serenity and Stormfly looked at her. The Nader squawked in delight.

"How are you feeling?" Serenity asked softly. She pushed the chopped items into a small cauldron on the table.

"I feel fine," Astrid croaked. "Are they back yet?"

"No, it's been two days now," Serenity said. Astrid watched her stirring the contents of the cauldron.

"What are you making?" she asked. "Is it a cure for the scourge?"

"No," said Serenity. "But it will slow it down a bit, buy those guys some more time." She ladled the potion into a small bottle. She handed the bottle to Astrid to drank it, gagging. Serenity handed her a water canteen and she washed the taste out of her mouth. She felt sleepy at once.

"I need to get more water," Serenity said. "Will you help me Stormfly?" The Nader jumped to her feet at once. "You get some sleep." Astrid nodded and closed her eyes. Serenity and Stormfly went outside. Serenity slung a huge pouch around Stormfly's shoulders, then climbed into her saddle. Stormfly spread her wings and took off.

They flew to a lake that the riders collected water from. When they landed, they saw a few Night Terrors getting a drink. Serenity dismounted and pulled the pouch down. She opened it and began filling it up. She noticed the worried look on Stormfly's face.

"Don't worry Stormfly," Serenity said. "Hiccup never gives up, and they still have one day left."

"I appreciate your optimism," said Stormfly. "And I thank you for your help." Serenity pulled the now filled pouch out of the water and put it around Stormfly's shoulders once more. She mounted up and they took off.

When they got back to Astrid's hut, they found Snotlout, Hookfang, and Tenor waiting for them. Stormfly landed and Serenity dismounted. She hugged Tenor, very happy to see him.

"We found the Buffalord," Tenor said. "But they're having some trouble getting the antidote," Tenor explained.

"So Hiccup wants us to bring Astrid to the Buffalord," Snotlout finished. They all went inside. Serenity helped get Astrid onto Stormfly's saddle. Once she was secure, they went back outside. Snotlout got on Hookfang and Serenity mounted Tenor. They took off and headed back to the others.

When they got there, Hiccup ran to Stormfly and caught Astrid as she fell off the saddle. He held her firmly. She moaned and stirred slightly. Her eyelids had turned a disgusting green color.

"Shhh," Hiccup said softly. "You're going to be okay Astrid. You can beat this, but you have to keep fighting." He carried her over and laid her down next to a boulder. He gripped her hand in both of his. "You need to stay with us, I can't imagine a world without you in it." Tenor suddenly felt a slight tension in his reins. He glanced over his wing at his rider, and he could see tears in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Serenity sniffed.

"He's starting to remind me of Chris," she said. "I remember when I was sick and he stayed by my side." Tenor smiled softly. "I miss those days."

"Me too," said Tenor. "The two of you were closer than brother and sister." They fell silent as they watched Hiccup approach the Buffalord again. He held the cup under the dragon's mouth and collected the saliva. Once the cup was full he brought it over to Astrid and helped her drink it. When she was finished Hiccup stood back and waited. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Hiccup asked.

"Maybe it takes a minute for the antidote to kick in," suggested Fishlegs. But suddenly Astrid started shivering.

"Something's wrong," Hiccup said. "Why isn't it working? Serenity, did your book say anything else?"

"All it said was green solution made from the saliva of a Buffalord," Serenity said. Hiccup looked over at said dragon.

"Its saliva's clear," he said. "How do we make it green?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry," Serenity said. "That's all the book said, and I've read it over a hundred times." But then Hiccup saw Tenor looking at the Twins and followed his gaze. They all turned to see the Twins sitting on the ground eating some type of grass, a thick green slime all over their faces. Hiccup realized what was missing.

"It's the herbs," he said. "That's what the Buffalord eats, mixed with it's saliva that creates antidote."

"Which explains why it won't leave this place," said Fishlegs. "It can't be away from the herbs it eats."

"So we just need it to eat the herbs to create the antidote," said Hiccup. He turned back to Astrid. "Hang on Astrid, just a little bit longer." Meanwhile Snotlout was luring the Buffalord towards a big patch of the herbs.

"Come on big buff," he said. "You worked up a healthy appetite trying to kill us earlier, so eat!" The Buffalord began munching the herbs. Hiccup approached him a third time with the cup. In no time the dragon's saliva turned from clear to green. Hiccup was about to collect it when suddenly a huge net came out of no where and snapped itself around the Buffalord, Hiccup and Snotlout jumped out of the way just in time. Over the hill came a dozen dragon hunters, led by Ryker and Viggo. Tenor tensed up, he could feel Serenity shaking. He knew he couldn't fight the hunters with her on his back, but he worried if she got off the hunters would get her.

"Oh, where are my comrades when I really need them?" he said to himself. He looked over his wing. "Serenity, I'm going to need you to get off. They need my help." Serenity sighed but dismounted. She went over to where Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Stormfly were guarding Astrid.

Hookfang and Toothless ran to their rider's side and they mounted up. Viggo and the hunters surrounded the captured Bufflord.

"Viggo!" Hiccup growled.

"Greetings Hiccup," Viggo said smugly. "I thank you for this generous gift, too bad you won't be able to use it to safe your little friend."

"How did they find this place?" Fishlegs asked. "There's no record of it anywhere."

"Who cares," said Snotlout. "We've been dying for a little action." Hiccup, Snotlout, and the Twins took off on their dragons, Tenor took off as well. They circled the hunters. Viggo and his men formed a tight ring around the Buffalord. Four hunters wheeled in a large cart. The riders and dragons dived at the hunters, firing at them. It was hart to hit them without hitting the Buffalord. Tenor managed to kill the four hunters next to the cart, biting them with his venomous teeth. The rest of the dragons weren't having much luck. The hunters shot Dragonroot arrows at the dragons, hitting Barf and Belch. Eventually Hiccup was forced to withdraw before someone else got hurt.

"Viggo, release that dragon," Hiccup demanded. "You have know idea what you're doing."

"I beg to differ Hiccup," Viggo called back. "I'm very aware of my actions. This dragon is exceedingly unique. It will fetch a high price on the open market."

"And what if the dragon had been extinct?" Hiccup asked.

"I try not to linger on the what ifs my boy," Viggo said. "Leaves you barren." The hunters pushed the Buffalord onto the cart and started wheeling him away. "It's simple really; supply and demand. I knew where to get the supply if I could only generate the demand." Viggo gestured to Astrid, give Serenity a quick wink.

"You monster!" Fishlegs roared.

"Fishlegs I'm shocked," Viggo said. "I thought you were above name calling."

"What are we waiting for?" Snotlout wined. "Let's take this psycho out already." Tenor growled in agreement.

"Toothless," Hiccup commanded. The Night Fury opened his mouth to fire.

"Ryker," Viggo said. Ryker drew his sword and went to decapitate the Buffalord.

"No!" Hiccup cried.

"I'd think twice about your actions," Viggo said.

"What about your profits?" Hiccup asked.

"Business is business," said Viggo. "This is a lost I'm willing to take, question is are you?" Hiccup glanced between the Buffalord and Astrid.

"All right," he said. "All right, you win. Take him, that the dragon. But let us get what we came here for, the Scourge antidote. That's not a loss I'm will to take." Viggo smirked, and gestured for Ryker to back off. Hiccup landed Toothless and dismounted. He went over to the Buffalord and filled the cup with the green saliva. He carried it over to Astrid. Tenor landed next to the boulder. Hiccup knelt beside Astrid and helped her drink the antidote. When finished he stood back. The effect was almost instant. Astrid felt strength return to her and she sat up. She got to her feet, without help and went right up to Stormfly. The Nader squawked happily, and Astrid hugged her nose horn. Hiccup turned back to the hunters only to find that they had all vanished with the Buffalord. Viggo stood on the top of the hill.

"I must cut this short I'm afraid," he called. "But we will continue our contest in due time. I will be back to claim my bride." He looked right at Serenity, who swallowed nervously. All the riders and dragons took a fighting stance.

"I've had enough of that guy," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, lets go get him already," said Snotlout.

"No," Hiccup said. "Stand down, we're letting them take that dragon."

"What! Why?" Tenor asked, shocked.

"You actually gave me the idea," Hiccup said. "You failed to mention what happens when you take the Buffalord off the island, and my guess is, Viggo doesn't know about that, so I did the same with him." Tenor laughed.

"Oh, wow," he said. "I got to see this." He spread his wings and took off after the dragon hunters.

He flew high over the water. The hunting ship was pulling up its anchor. The Buffalord had been loaded already. They had just set off when the haul suddenly exploded and the ship began to sink. The Buffalord came roaring out of the ship, chained up and bloated. He spat fire at the hunters. They were forced to release him. Once he was freed he flew back to the island. Tenor, still laughing, flew along side them.

"That was quite a show," Tenor said. "You are to be congratulated."

"I thank you Prime Minister sir," the Buffalord said lazily. "Who were those humans on dragons?"

"Allies of Draconia," said Tenor.

"Draconia," the Buffalord sighed dreamily. "I've dreamed of that place all my life, but the journey is awful dangerous, plus there is not a spot of herbs between here and there."

"This is true," Tenor said. "I'll see if I can arrange something."

"That human you had was very lovely for one of her kind," the Buffalord said.

"Indeed," said Tenor. "She is the rare gem in the middle of a mountain of coal, the diamond in the rough if you will. And those hunters are after her as well." The Buffalord moaned sadly. At that moment they arrived back at the island. They found the riders still in the middle of the plain. The two dragons landed, and the Buffalord went back to grazing.

"Well there's only one thing left to do now," said Hiccup. The riders mounted their dragons and left the Buffalord in peace. They headed back towards Dragon's Edge, as the sun set.

Night had almost fallen when they got back. The only light came from the few lit torches and the glow of the Flightmare, but that's not what grabbed the riders' attention. Circling the base were five large dragons. They were admiring the outpost, talking amongst themselves in Dragontongue.

"Who are they?" asked Hiccup. "And why are they circling the base?"

"Those are the volunteers from Draconia," said Tenor. "About time they got here." He roared at the volunteers, announcing their arrival. They all landed in the training arena, which was the best lit. The riders landed first, then the volunteers. The five dragons landed in a row, looking at the riders with extreme dislike.

The biggest dragon was black with dark neon blue wing membranes, horns, eyes, and spines. His head plate was also black with a dark neon blue butterfly on the forehead. The dragon next to it was ocean blue, with light blue eyes, and ivory colored horns and spines. It had a pale blue head plate with a red H overlapping a red D on the forehead. The third dragon was neon green with yellow eyes. It's black teeth could be seen in its slightly open mouth. On the forehead of its black head plate was a green insignia of a hissing snake. The fourth dragon was canary yellow with crimson horns, spines, and eyes. It also had crimson leg markings, as though the dragon had walked knee-deep in red paint. There was also crimson on its muzzle and lips. Its underbelly was a paler yellow. Its crimson head plate had an insignia of an orange bird with its head turned and its wings spread. And the fifth and final dragon was...

"Ruby!" Serenity cried. She quickly dismounted and ran to Ruby, who was the only one fully armored. Serenity hugged him, and he hugged her back warmly.

"Wow, new dragons!?" Fishlegs cried excitedly.

"What's with the head plates?" asked Snotlout.

"Dragons can't really use shields," Tenor explained. "So they have to use something else to show off their personal insignias."

"What are their names?" Fishlegs asked. "And can any of them talk to humans like you can?"

"All but Ruby can speak Norse," Tenor said, then he turned to the volunteers. "Why don't you introduce yourselves, and say what breed of dragon you are." The large black dragon spoke first.

"My name is Morpho," he said, his voice was deep. "I am a Whippfang, that is a Whippertail-Blackfang hybrid."

"My name's Heddrod," said the blue dragon. "I am a Whippertail."

"My name's Viper," hissed the green dragon, her feminine voice told them that she was female. "I am a Blackfang."

"I'm Phoenix," said the yellow one, who was also female. "I'm also a Blackfang. And you know Ruby of course. He wouldn't shut up about coming up here."

"This is so exciting, having more Draconain dragons here," said Fishlegs.

"Don't soil yourself human," Morpho said slightly amused. "We're not here for a casual visit, we are here to fight dragon hunters."

"Uh, these humans stink," Viper complained, fanning the air with her paw. "How can you stand it Prime Minister?"

"I've gotten used to it," Tenor said. "After years of being up here."

"What are your guy's names?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm Fishlegs," said Fishlegs. "And this is my Gronckle, Meatlug."

"Who said she was your Gronckle?" asked Heddrod.

"I did," said Meatlug boldly.

"I'm Snotlout," said Snotlout. "And this is Hookfang."

"Oooh, Monstrous Nightmare," said Viper, impressed. "Is it true you can set yourself on fire?" For an answer Hookfang burst into flames and held himself tall. All the volunteers ooohed.

"He never does that when I tell him to though," said Snotlout.

"Yeah, I wouldn't either," Heddrod said, amused.

"I'm Tuffnut," said Tuff. "And if you're wondering who stinks, it's my sister Ruffnut." Ruff punched him in the gut, making all the Draconians laugh. "Anyway, that's Barf and Belch, our totally awesome dragon." The Zippleback nodded in greeting, still choked up from laughing.

"I'm Astrid, and this is Stormfly," said Astrid.

"You're looking a bit pale human," Morpho said.

"She just recovered from the Green Plague," Tenor explained. Morpho tutted.

"Nasty," he said. "Not the best way to go for sure." All the volunteers turned to Hiccup.

"I'm Hiccup, you might have met my father Stoic the Vast," Hiccup said. "And this is Toothless."

"A Night Fury!" Morpho, Heddrod, Viper, and Phoenix all gasped in unison.

"This _is_ a once in a lifetime opportunity," Morpho said. "I thought they were just the subject of ghost stories. It is an honor to meet you Toothless." He gave Toothless a sweeping bow.

"Thanks," Toothless said bashfully.

"Well, since we've got introductions out the way," Heddrod said, stretching. "We should get some shut eye. We've flown a long way from Draconia."

"Well, we have very comfortable stables," Fishlegs said.

"We are not horses, human," Phoenix said. "We don't sleep in stables. They may be comfortable yes, but we don't wish to sleep in cages."

"We will find our own accommodations, thanks," Morpho said, more politely. "We will see you later."

"Man, I can't wait to see that Night Fury in action," Heddrod said excitedly. All five dragons spread their wings and took off.

"You guys go ahead, we have something we need to do," Hiccup said.

"What now?" asked Snotlout.

"We're going to that fishing boat and burn it so it can do no more harm," said Hiccup. "We'll have a proper Viking funeral for those sailors. You want to come Tenor?"

"All right," Tenor said. "As long as we don't get too close to it."

"We won't," Hiccup promised. "We'll stay in the air the whole time." Tenor nodded. The riders mounted their dragons and took off, Serenity and Tenor followed.

They all followed Astrid to where she last say the infected boat. They soon found it, run aground. The riders halted their dragons in mid air, as close to the boat as they dared. All the Berkian riders pulled out their bows and arrows. They had their dragons light the arrows on fire, then they fitted them into the bows, and aimed at the ship. Astrid quoted a Viking preyer, at the end of which the arrows were released. All of them hit the ship's deck, and it began to burn. A hush fell over the riders and dragons. After a few minutes, most of them turned and headed back to Dragon's Edge. Hiccup and Astrid remained.

"I can't stop thinking about something Viggo said," Hiccup said. "About knowing where the supply was. You don't think he unlocked the Dragon Eye do you?"

"How?" asked Astrid. "He doesn't have a Snow Wraith key."

"But he sure found the Buffalord without much trouble," said Hiccup. Astrid couldn't argue with that. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. After a while Astrid spoke again.

"Hiccup," she said. "Thanks. I can't imagine a world without you in it either." She smiled, and Hiccup smiled back. They turned their dragons around and headed back to Dragon's Edge.


	6. A Grim Retreat

A Grim Retreat

Tenor sat on the roof of the clubhouse. He watched the riders building a wall out of Gronckle Iron. Hiccup was so determined to get it built that he worked the riders and dragons to the bone. Everyday, all day, they made Gronckle Iron. Hiccup, Astrid and their dragons would bring the rocks needed to Meatlug. She would eat them and barf out a bung of lava. Fishlegs would transfer the lava to Snotlout and Hookfang, who would mold it into sheets and cool them. They were then transferred them the Twins and the Zippleback, who pounded them to make them smooth. When the sheets were ready the Draconian volunteers would put them in place according to Hiccup's instructions. Tenor was keeping a lookout for Viggo, Hiccup was so sure he would be coming to look for the Snow Wraith key to unlock the Dragon Eye. The only dragons not helping were Flash, Polaris, and Ruby. They were keeping Serenity company. A few injured dragons had been coming to her for her help, and it kept her occupied.

The riders and dragons continued their work, and for a while they were content. But after an entire month of solid work, they were all wearing out. The sheets of Gronckle Iron sheets were being made slower and slower each hour. Hiccup seemed to be the only one unhinged. He kept pushing them all to work. Even the Draconian dragons were getting tired of working. Tenor lent a wing every now and then. But even with his help, it was dull.

One day, all the riders and dragons, except Hiccup and Toothless, were moving very sluggishly. Hookfang suddenly collapsed from exhaustion, accidentally hit Barf and Belch. The Zippleback snarled and shot back at Hookfang, but missed and hit Stormfly. She got extremely offended and shot spikes at the Zippleback, but missed and pinned the Twins to a tree branch. Toothless soon joined the fight, and all the dragons were hissing and snarling at each other. Tenor shot a plasma blast at the ground between the dragons, which quieted them down.

"Okay, dragons to your corners," Hiccup ordered. The dragons backed away. "What is going on around here?"

"We've been working really hard on these reenforcement walls," Astrid said. "We're all just really tired."

"You know, Hookfang and I could really use a vaca," said Snotlout.

"Ok, I get that you are all tired," Hiccup said. "But remember why we do this."

"Oh, because you told us to?" said Snotlout.

"To defend us against Viggo," Hiccup corrected. "When he figures that he can't use the Dragon Eye without the key, he's going to come looking for it. We can't let up."

"Unless he has a spare," Tenor said. "Viggo seems to be the type that's prepared for anything." Hiccup glared at him.

"So yay or nay on the vaca," Tuffnut wanted to know. Hiccup just groaned. He dismissed them early and they gladly took advantage of it. The Draconian volunteers took off fishing. As Hiccup mounted Toothless, he glanced in the direction of the yurt. Serenity was out front in her chair.

"Hey Tenor," he said. "Does Serenity trust us?"

"Not as much as I do," Tenor said. "She's not had very good encounters with other humans."

"We would never harm her," Hiccup said.

"But folks around here have been acting pretty aggressive towards her," Tenor said.

"That's true," Hiccup agreed. "We haven't been treating her very fairly. What can we do to make it up to her?"

"You can get those shackles off of her," Tenor said. "It's not fair that she has to be bound by Viggo for so long, and it's causing her a lot of pain." Hiccup considered.

"All right," he said. "But I can't do it right now, I really want to get these defenses up and deal with these guys." He gestured to the huts. Tenor sighed.

"Very well," he said. He spread his wings and flew back towards the yurt.

Later that evening Hiccup was working on his map. Toothless was already fast asleep, exhausted from all the work. Astrid and Fishlegs landed outside on the porch. They dismounted and entered the hut.

"Working on your map huh?" said Astrid.

"Yup," Hiccup answered, not looking up.

"You need any help?" asked Astrid. "Fishlegs knows a lot about maps."

"It's true," said Fishlegs. Hiccup sighed sat back on his heels.

"Ok you two, you didn't come up her because you love cartography," he said.

"We think everyone could use a break," said Fishlegs. "We've been working really hard." Hiccup was about to protest when Astrid interrupted.

"Before you say anything, just hear us out," she said.

"As you know, we've been making Gronckle Iron," said Fishlegs. "A lot of it. And in doing so we've exhausted our supply of sandstone. No sandstone, no Gronckle Iron."

"There's an island nearby with a huge quarry of it," said Astrid. "It's also quiet, has a nice lagoon, and would be perfect to relax and take a break from real work."

"I don't really have a choice on this one do I?" Hiccup said. "Where is this island?" Astrid leaned over the map and pointed to an island in the top left corner.

Hiccup sent a Terror message to Stoic and Gobber, asking them to come watch the outpost while the riders were out. They both showed up the next afternoon, Re and Aurora had come as well. The Draconian volunteers hadn't returned from their fishing trip. Tenor told Hiccup that they were most likely doing what they had originally come up to do, warn the wild dragons of the hunters. With that cleared, Hiccup saddled Toothless. The other riders joined him. Hiccup glance in the direction of the yurt, where Serenity was lounging about, Tenor by her side.

"Maybe Serenity would want to come too," Hiccup suggested. "I'll ask her." He took off and headed for the yurt.

Serenity was filleting a fish on the outside table, there was a small pile of fish meat beside her. Tenor was laying nearby. They both looked up when Hiccup and Toothless landed.

"Hello boys," Serenity said.

"Hey Serenity, we're heading for an island with a huge sandstone quarry," Hiccup said. "Maybe you'd like to come to."

"Sandstone quarry?" Serenity said.

"Yeah Hiccup says we're not going on vacation, but I'm pretty sure that's exactly what we're doing," Toothless said. Serenity giggled.

"All right," she said. "I'll get this wrapped up then join you."

"Great," Hiccup said. "Come to the stables when you're ready." Serenity nodded. Hiccup and Toothless took off. Serenity finished filleting the fish and wrapped up the fish meat. She put it in her saddlebag, along with a small frying pan. She put her medical bag on the back of the saddle, then mounted Tenor. They flew off towards the stables.

Once everyone was gathered, they set out. Hiccup let Tenor be in the lead, so he could navigate. They headed west according to Hiccup's map. The riders kept talking about vacation, and Hiccup kept insisting they weren't going on vacation. Both Tenor and Serenity found it amusing.

Eventually they reached the island and landed on the shores of a lagoon that was tucked next to a cliff, a waterfall splashed into it. The water was a beautiful aquamarine color, it reminded Serenity of the big lagoon at the base of the Draconian castle. The riders all jumped into the water, followed by their dragons. The only dragon that didn't go in the water, besides Tenor, was Toothless. The Night Fury spotted something tiny swimming in the water, and he didn't like their intentions. Then he noticed that Serenity wasn't swimming either.

"You not going in the water either?" he asked.

"I usually swim alone, at night," Serenity said, she sounded uncomfortable.

"Why?" Toothless asked. Serenity cleared her throat, which was difficult with the shackle around her neck.

"I er, don't wear clothes," she said, rubbing her neck. "The humans have very creepy reactions to such a thing. Dragons think nothing of it."

"I see," Toothless said. "I have a strong sense to not go in that water. You feel it too cousin?"

"Yeah," Tenor said. "I usually love swimming, but not this time." He went to the waters edge and got a drink, Toothless did so as well. Serenity sat on the ground. The two nightly dragons sat next to her, she leaned against Tenor's side.

After about an hour Hiccup came of the water to check on Toothless. Then he turned to the others.

"Ok, got that out of our system," he said. "Now for the other kind fun, working." They all groaned.

"Dude, lighten up," said Snotlout. "Relax." Astrid got to her feet and went up to Hiccup.

"Oh, not you too Astrid, you're killing me," he said.

"Hiccup we're all behind you 100%," said Astrid.

"That's good to know," said Hiccup.

"But you can't expect them to be you," Astrid continued. "They're your soldiers, they'll work until their backs are almost breaking. But every once in a while they just need a break from being soldiers, and just be people." Hiccup considered.

"You're right Astrid, I have been pushing them too hard," he said. "They've earned this." Serenity turned to Tenor.

"If you want to go in the water you can," Serenity said. "I'm just going to find a campsite." Tenor smiled at her.

"Serenity my dear, I don't swim in unknown waters," he said, "Unless it's the ocean."

"You don't want to cool off?" Serenity asked.

"I don't need to cool off," Tenor said. "That flight wasn't much of a challenge."

"Suit yourself," Serenity said. She took her gear off Tenor's saddle and went off to look for place to set it down. Tenor went to get another drink, before joining her. But just as he started drinking, something pushed him from behind and he splashed into the water. He scrambled to his feet and looked around for the culprit, which turned out to be Toothless.

"Ha! got you," he laughed. Tenor glared at him.

"Oh, you asked for it cousin," he hissed. He ran at Toothless, who ran off. Tenor gave chase. They ran through the woods at high speed. Tenor caught him quite quickly, since he had longer legs. He pinned Toothless's tail down with his front paws. Toothless turned around and opened his mouth to fire, but Tenor spat a mouthful of water right into Toothless's open mouth, putting out his fire. Toothless looked stunned.

"No fair," he pouted.

"I'm a dragon, I don't play fair," Tenor said smugly. He turned and ran back towards the lagoon, Toothless followed.

They found the others at the campsite Serenity had found. They were getting settled. Serenity had set up her bed roll (she'd forgotten her tent). Tenor joined her and she hugged him. Tenor noticed that Serenity had set up a short distance from the others.

"How about you move a bit closer to the others?" Tenor suggested. Serenity swallowed nervously. "No one's going to hurt you, I promise."

"Okay," Serenity said. Tenor helped her move her things into the main circle. Hiccup had made a fire pit, and Toothless had lit it. Tenor took off his armor, including his crown, but left his saddle on. The sun was set and the stars were out. Ruffnut and Tuffnut attempted to cook dinner, but the sea bass they made was far too salty even for the dragons. Hiccup glanced over at Serenity, an idea came to him.

"Hey, Serenity can you cook?" he asked.

"Yes, I can," Serenity said. "If you guys don't mind waiting a bit longer."

"No, take all the time you need," said Hiccup. Serenity got to her feet and got her fish fillets and frying pan out of her saddlebag. She moved it all towards the fire, and began to cook the fish. She didn't have much to work with, just salt, pepper, and lemon. The air was soon filled with the sound and smell of cooking fish. She added the lemon, then added pepper. She took it off the fire, and added a pinch of salt.

She transferred the fish from the pan to a flat stone that served as a platter. She cut it up diagonally into equal pieces. She distributed the fish, then sat next to Tenor.

"I'm almost out of salt," she said. "I only have one handful left."

"What about pepper?" Tenor asked.

"I've got plenty of pepper," Serenity said. "I don't use it much. I know what happens when dragons eat too much pepper."

"Mmmm, true," Tenor said. "What about you? No fish left for you?"

"Sadly no," said Serenity. "I only brought one large fish fillet. I'll be okay though, I'm not really hungry." She leaned against Tenor's side, she didn't feel tired either. Tenor noticed.

"You want to go for a night flight?" he asked. "Since you aren't hungry or tired."

"All right," Serenity agreed. "Hopefully it'll help me fall asleep." They both got to their feet. Serenity mounted him. Tenor spread his wings and took off.

They flew over the island, in silence. The moon was waxing gibbous, the light reflected off Tenor's black scales. It was a beautiful, quiet flight. They flew to the far side of the island and over the shoreline. Then Tenor headed up towards the clouds.

Back on Dragon's Edge Aurora returned to the outpost from a hunting trip, a large buck in her talons. She looked around for her mate, calling for his name. Just then Skullcrusher landed beside her.

"Skullcrusher, have you seen Re?" Aurora asked.

"No ma'am," Skullcrusher said. "He took off and he hasn't been back all day. He might have left the island."

"No, he would never leave without me," Aurora said. "Or at least without telling me."

"I'll go find him then," Skullcrusher said, and took off before Aurora could say anything. She gripped her catch in her talons and flew towards the yurt, hoping what she said was true.

Re was perched on the highest peak of the mountain. He watched the island below and ocean beyond. His mind was stuck in the past. Like Serenity, he too missed Chris. Re had never forgiven himself for losing Chris to the sea. He hoped Serenity came back soon, she was all he had left of Chris. Suddenly he heard a dragon landing behind him. It snapped him out of his daze. He turned his head slightly and saw that it was Skullcrusher.

"Skullcrusher," he said, looking back out at the sea. "You need something?"

"Please forgive this interruption your majesty," Skullcrusher said. "The queen is looking for you. She returned form her hunt."

"Thank you Skullcrusher," Re said. "I'll be down in minute." Skullcrusher dipped his head and took off.

Re waited a few more minutes, then he flew back to the outpost. He landed beside the yurt. Aurora was laying on the roof, waiting for him. She smiled when he landed and leaped catlike to the ground.

"I was starting to think you'd left me," she said.

"Never," Re said. "I would never leave you. I was reliving happier times." Aurora nodded.

"I know that now," she said. "It's not your fault the sea took him, Chris fell of your saddle by accident."

"Perhaps," Re said, tilting his head down. "But as a king it's my job to take the blame." Aurora nuzzled him. "When is Serenity back?"

"Tomorrow," Aurora said. "Don't worry she's safe with Tenor and the other riders."

"She getting a long with them?" Re asked.

"Yes, but she still doesn't trust them completely," Aurora said. "Chris was the only human she ever really trusted."

"I'd probably feel the same if I had her past," Re said. "Has she gotten those shackles off yet?" Aurora sighed.

"No, Hiccup keeps promising he get them off, but he hasn't yet," she said. "Which is one of things that's making it hard for her to trust him." Re growled. He shot fire into the fire pit, and laid beside it. Aurora joined him and entwined her tail around his.

"I miss her," Re sighed.

"So do I," said Aurora. "But she'll be back in the morning." Re laid his head down. Aurora licked him behind his horns. "What is your fondest memory of Chris?" Re considered.

"I enjoyed all the time in the arena," he said. "Teaching him to become a knight, like he always wanted. What's yours?"

"Watching him and Serenity run about the castle," Aurora said. "I treasure those two more then all my collectibles. I keep items of magic because they would be too dangerous in the hands of human kind. I kept Chris and Serenity because I love them." Re murmured in agreement. They laid there together, and they soon fell asleep.

Back on the other island the riders and dragons were sound asleep. Tenor and Serenity were still out flying. Suddenly Fishlegs came running out of the woods in a panic. He saw that the other dragons had a wild look in their eyes. They were scratching and growling ferociously.

"Guys wake up!" Fishlegs screamed.

"Shut it Fishface," moaned Snotlout as he turned over. But then Hiccup woke up and saw what was happening.

"What's going on with the dragons?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Fishlegs. "Meatlug was sleepwalking, but then she tried to kill me." Hiccup got the other riders on their feet. The dragons started firing at them. They ran into the woods and hid behind the rocks. They looked out at the dragons. Their bottom jaws were covered in a fiery, glowing saliva. Their eyes were wild and unfocused. They spat fire at their riders. Hiccup noticed that all of their saddles were on the ground.

"Look at their saddles, they've been chewed off," he said.

"It's a revolt, they're rising up against us," said Fishlegs.

"But why would they do that?" asked Hiccup.

"I don't know, why would they?" said Snotlout, glaring at Hiccup. They all glared at him.

"What you think this is my fault?" he asked. More fire was shot at them and they dodged it. Toothless, who seemed to be the only dragon unaffected, ran between the riders and the dragons. He fired back at them, and they backed off a bit.

"We need to split up," said Hiccup. The riders ran farther into the woods. Astrid saw that Hiccup wasn't running.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. Hiccup ran up beside his Night Fury.

"It looks like Toothless is okay," he said. "We'll hold these guys off until you're clear." He mounted Toothless and took off. The dragons focused on them, and chased them. Toothless fired back, not really wanting to hit them. He dodged their fire. Hiccup landed him on a rock over the lagoon. Hookfang hit him and knocked both Hiccup and Toothless into the water. Then the dragons turned and began hunting their riders. Hiccup and Toothless flew out and looked for them. They also kept their eyes out for Serenity and Tenor.

After a while they landed in the dark woods, where it would be harder for Toothless to be seen from above and where it would be easier to find the other riders. They looked all over but found no sign of the others.

"Wow, they must have really split up," Hiccup said. "See what you can find bud, see if you can pick up any sound." Toothless let out a sonar signal. Unfortunately that only made the other dragons home in on them. Hiccup steered Toothless behind a dense group of trees.

"Definitely not the sounds we were looking for," Hiccup said. They looked out at the circling dragons. "I haven't seen them like this since we trained them." Suddenly the bush behind them rustled, making them turn around. "And they're still pretty good." Toothless opened his mouth to fire, but swallowed his shot when Ruffnut ran out from behind the bush.

"Ruffnut, are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm really cracking under the pressure," Ruff stressed.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Hiccup asked.

"You said split up!" Ruffnut shrieked.

"I know I did," Hiccup said. "We need to find the other riders." Ruffnut climbed onto Toothless behind Hiccup. They set off, still staying on the ground.

As they searched for the other riders the sun rose. They looked high and low, which was slightly tricky while dodging the hunting dragons. Hiccup hopped Serenity and Tenor would find them, he figured they would know what was causing it all. The hunting dragons circled and fired at something farther in the woods. Hiccup steered Toothless in that direction at top speed. They entered a clearing where they ran into Fishlegs and Astrid.

"Hiccup, Hookfang just landed and he's heading this way," Fishlegs panted. They heard loud roaring coming their way. Suddenly Snotlout and Tuffnut ran into the clearing.

"Barf and Belch are right behind us," panted Snotlout.

"They certainly are," Hiccup said. All the riders bunched up together. "We played right into their hands."

"Technically dragons don't have hands," Tuff said. "You could say we played right into their talons."

"Whatever," said Hiccup. "Point is, we're about to be..." He was cut off by the dragons bursting out of the shrubs. They circled the riders and Toothless, growling.

"How long until until we make our next move?" asked Astrid.

"What next move?" asked Hiccup. "I'm out of next move." The hunting dragons moved closer to them, ready to pounce. But then a plasma blast hit the ground between the riders and dragons. It caused the dragons to back off and Tenor landed.

"Tenor, Serenity, good of you to show up," said Snotlout.

"You can thank me later," Tenor said. "Right now we need to take shelter." Fishlegs spotted a cave in the mountain side.

"Over there," he said. He lead them all to the cave and the ran inside. Toothless shot the door way, causing rocks to fall and block the entrance. Safe at last all the riders calmed down.

"What has been going on?" Tenor asked.

"We don't know," Hiccup said. "We woke up and all the dragons had gone wild."

"But Toothless wasn't effected?" Serenity asked, dismounting.

"No," Hiccup said.

"Perhaps it's a Night Fury thing," Tenor suggested. They turned to see all the riders glaring at Hiccup, with their arms crossed.

"Oh, just say it," Hiccup groaned.

"I'm just saying we wouldn't be in this postion if it weren't for your tyrannical, obsession towards Viggo and had driven our poor dragons into madness. There I said it."

"You all think this is my fault?" Hiccup asked. They all avoided his eye. "Well, then explain this. If the dragons were driven into madness, then how come Toothless is completely unaffected?"

"Great argument," said Tuffnut. "If it weren't for on small thing." He pointed behind Hiccup. He turned around to see Toothless shaking and scratching. He turned to them, with the same wild look in his eye, and the same glowing saliva dripping from his bottom jaw. He stalked towards them, growling. He backed them into the corner. Serenity suddenly began snapping her fingers.

"Wait I know what this is," she said. She dug through her saddle bag and pulled out a small drawstring bag.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked desperately.

"I'll show you," Serenity said. She reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of something white, and threw it Toothless. The Night Fury paused and started twitching. Then, suddenly he went into a violent seizure. Hiccup was about to rush to him, but Serenity stopped him.

"Give it a second," she said. Toothless gave one final shake, and thee tiny, red creatures shot out of his skin, shrieking in irritation. They all got a closer look. They were tiny red leeches with tiny fluttering wings.

"Of course a Grimora," said Fishlegs.

"A grimwhata?" asked Snotlout.

"A Grimora," said Fishlegs. "It's a rare parasite that attaches to dragons and releases a toxin that causes them to go wild."

"And they itch like crazy," Tenor added. Hiccup turned to Serenity.

"What was that you threw at Toothless?" he asked.

"Salt," said Serenity. "Grimoras only exist in freshwater, salt irritates them."

"The lagoon," said Astrid. "They must have picked them when we went swimming." Tenor looked a bit surprised.

"Good call not wanting to go in the water cousin," he said to Toothless.

"I must have got them when Hookfang knocked Hiccup and me into the lagoon," Toothless said.

"That's why they clawed off their saddles," Hiccup said. "They weren't rebelling, they were trying to get the Grimoras off them, and you all thought it was because I pushed them too hard." They all gave him a raised eyebrow. "Okay you're right, I did push them too hard."

"Tenor, you were pushed into the water, how come you didn't get any Grimoras?" Fishlegs asked.

"He was wearing his armor," Serenity said. "The Grimoras couldn't get through the metal."

"That's probably a good thing too," Tenor said. "My wild side can be more dangerous than any other dragon."

"So we just have throw salt on our dragons," said Tuffnut.

"Do you have anymore?" Astrid asked Serenity.

"No, that was the last of it," Serenity said. "But the ocean is full of it, you just have to get them into the ocean." She mounted Tenor.

"Have you forgotten that they're trying to kill us?" asked Snotlout.

"Don't let them catch you then," Tenor said. "You've been doing fine at that." He then shot the rocks blocking the exit, and they fell away. Hiccup mounted Toothless, and they all left the cave. Hiccup and Serenity flew their dragons over the other riders, keeping the dragons from catching them.

The riders drew their dragons towards the beach. Astrid lured Stormfly into the shallow water, and hit her sweet spot, knocking her out. Astrid then splashed seawater onto Stormfly. The Grimoras flew off, screaming in outrage. Stormfly woke up and was back to normal.

Fishlegs threw two big rocks into the water and Meatlug dove in to get them. The Grimoras shot out of the water. Meatlug flew out of the water and tackled Fishlegs in a big hug. Fishlegs was relieved.

Snotlout ran towards the sea cliffs, Hookfang hot on his heels, snapping at them. When they reached the cliff, Snotlout jumped off and Hookfang jumped after him. They both splashed into the sea. The Grimoras flew out of Hookfang's skin, and swam out of site. Hookfang grabbed Snotlout and flew him back out of the water.

The Twins were the last to get seawater on their dragon. They ran from Barf and Belch, carrying buckets of seawater. The Zippleback snapped at their heels. The Twins turned around and threw the buckets of water on each head. The other riders landed their dragons next to them. Barf and Belch shook the Grimoras off them, and the parasites scurried away under a rock that Tenor was perched on.

"Good job gang," Hiccup said, as all the riders, including Serenity dismounted. Suddenly the Grimoras flew out from under the rock and latched onto Tenor.

"No!" Serenity cried. Tenor roared and thrashed about. He tried to get the Grimoras off him, but it was too late. He growled as he turned towards his rider, his eye wild, his mouth dripping with glowing saliva, and his black teeth dripping with venom. He jumped at Serenity, and snapped his jaws at her. She jumped out of the way, being careful to not get bitten. Tenor tired biting her again, and she sidestepped towards the cliff.

"You need help?" Hiccup asked.

"No, stay back," Serenity said. "If he bites you, you die. I can get him in the water." Tenor turned towards the other riders, and opened his mouth to fire.

"Tenor no!" Serenity cried, making him turn back towards her. She backed towards the cliff, Tenor followed her crouched low to the ground. They inched closer to the edge. Tenor was ready to spring, the sunlight glinted off his black teeth. Serenity stopped when her heal hit thin air. Tenor continued stalking towards her, snarling. Serenity picked up a small pebble.

"Haaa!" she cried and hurled the pebble at Tenor. That set him off. He let out a loud snarl and jumped at her, snapping his jaws around her neck. Astrid gasped. The momentum of Tenor's jump pushed him and his rider over the edge. They fell and splashed into the water, followed by an explosion, then silence. The riders and dragons watched the water, waiting. A second went by and a half a dozen Grimoras shot, screaming out of the water, but Tenor and Serenity didn't emerge.

They were about to fear the worst, when Tenor shot out of the water, Serenity slung over his back unconscious. He landed next to the others, and lowered Serenity to the ground. She wasn't moving, or breathing.

"Is she dead?" Hiccup asked. Tenor nudged her, but got no response.

"Serenity, please wake up," he begged. He placed his ear to his chest, and was welcomed to a steady heartbeat. "Her heart's beating. But that's not possible, I bit her and no one survives my bite." He nudged Serenity again. She finally opened her eyes and coughed the water out of her lungs.

"Oh, Serenity thank Draco," Tenor said. "I thought I'd killed you." Serenity sat up gulping oxygen.

"How come you're not dead?" asked Fishlegs. "I've seen what Tenor's bite does." Serenity lifted her hands to her collar and pulled it down, revealing the shackle still around her neck.

"Blackfangs always bite the neck," she panted. "It's the softest spot, and the most easily accessible. I figured if Tenor bit me, he would bite my neck, which still has a dragonproof shackle on it."

"Thank you Viggo," Tenor said. "And don't tell him I said that."

"Can you ride?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes," Serenity said, finally catching her breath. She got to her feet and mounted Tenor. The other riders mounted their dragons and they all took off, heading back towards Dragon's Edge.

They reached it by lunchtime and landed on the runway, led their dragons into the stables and unsaddled them.

"I don't know about the rest of you," said Tuffnut. "But I've had enough vacation."

"Maybe next time we need a break, we'll stick closer to home," said Astrid.

"Actually I think a better solution would be for me to ease up on my Viggo obsession," Hiccup said calmly. They all agreed. Serenity got back on Tenor and turned him towards the exit.

"Hey Serenity," Hiccup called. "Thanks." Serenity smiled and nodded. She clicked the reins and Tenor took off.

They flew back to the yurt where Re and Aurora still lay. Tenor landed and Serenity dismounted. She sat next to Re's head and carefully roused him. Re opened his eyes and lifted his head.

"Serenity, you're back," he said happily.

"I am sire," Serenity said, hugging him. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes," Re said, hugging her back. Aurora turned to Tenor.

"Where's your armor?" she asked. Tenor looked down at himself.

"Oh, I must have left it at the campsite," he said.

"You must never take it off out here," Aurora said.

"You don't have to tell me twice ma'am," Tenor agreed. "I'll go back and get it." He spread his wings and took off. Re turned back to Serenity.

"How was your break?" he asked.

"It was exciting," Serenity said. "The riders found out what a Grimora does."

"Ewww," Aurora gagged. "I hate those things. I had them myself when I was a dragonet."

"Me too," Re added. "Horrible things indeed."

"But I'm glad you're all safe," said Aurora. "You must be tired."

"Those Grimoras kept us up all night," Serenity said, yawning. She laid her head on Re's shoulder. He draped a warm wing around her, and pulled her closer. He nuzzled her cheek, happy to have his healer back. Serenity fell asleep in minutes.


	7. To Heather or Not to Heather

To Heather or not to Heather

Serenity rode Tenor down the cliff near the outpost, since Tenor loved to run as much as flying. In the distance over the sea stacks, Serenity could see Snotlout and the Twins chasing a Tiny Terror. It was heading for Fishlegs's hut. Serenity steered Tenor towards the outpost.

They spotted Astrid, Hiccup, and their dragons near Hiccup's hut. They too were watching Snotlout and the Twins chasing the Terror.

"It's good to see those guys training on their own," said Hiccup.

"Not really like them though is it," said Astrid. Having no argument to this, Hiccup ran after Snotlout and the Twins. Astrid followed with the dragons. Serenity and Tenor turned around and went back to the yurt.

Hiccup and Astrid arrived at Fishlegs's hut. Snotlout and the Twins were all piled on top of Fishlegs. The Terror flew off, not wanting to be in the middle of a human quarrel.

"Guys what's going on?" Hiccup asked. "Why are you all on top of Fishlegs?"

"Fishlegs has been receiving quite a lot of Terror mail recently," said Tuffnut, holding up a small scroll. Snotlout got off Fishlegs.

"And since we haven't been sending them," Snotlout said. "That begs the question."

"Who is our sly little friend here sending messages to?" Tuffnut finished. Fishlegs managed to get to his feet.

"Alright if you must know," he said, sounding very stressed.

"Guys Fishlegs doesn't have to tell you unless he wants to," said Hiccup. "It's his personal private business." Fishlegs sighed with relief, only to be greeted by curious looks from everyone. He sighed.

"I've been corresponding with a certain someone who has been returning my messages," he said. "There you happy?"

"Fishlegs are saying what I think you're saying?" asked Astrid. The Twins and Snotlout began taunting Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, now I am curious," Hiccup admitted. Fishegs sighed again.

"Fine," he said. "It's Heather." This surprised them all.

"So wait, your saying that my future wife, who just disappeared after he whole Viggo fiasco; you knew where to find her and you told exactly no one?" asked Snotlout.

"Heather's on her own, she never stays in one place," said Hiccup. "We knew we'd hear from her eventually."

"Fishlegs, just how many of these corresponds have you received?" asked Astrid winking. Fishlegs went over to a chest, and opened it. The chest was filled with small scrolls. They all dug into it, reading the scrolls.

"Fine, go ahead read 'em all," Fishlegs grumbled. He left the room and went out on the porch. He spotted Serenity in the distance by her yurt. He walked in that direction, he figured Serenity would be more mature.

Serenity was sitting in her chair reading one of the many books she'd brought from home. Tenor was dozing off on the roof. A fire was burning in the fire pit, a pot hanging over it, steam leaking out from under the lid.

"Hey Serenity," said Fishlegs.

"Hello Fishlegs," Serenity said, not looking up from her book. "What brings you out here?"

"Hiccup and the others found out I was communicating with Heather," Fishlegs said. "And they now won't leave me alone about it." Serenity lowered her book.

"Heather huh?" she said. "I owe her and Windshear my life."

"I'm guessing you too want to know what she said," Fishlegs said.

"I won't lie, I am curious," said Serenity. "But you don't have to say anything if you don't want you." She set the book flat on her lap.

"What are you reading about?" Fishlegs asked.

"The Windwalker dragon," Serenity said, patting the page. "I've always wanted to meet one. But they're as hard to find as the Skrill and Night Fury. She pointed to an illustration of a dragon with a long neck, and long caiman snout. It had huge wings, and small legs. Just then the lit on the pot rattled. Serenity put the book down and got up. She slipped on a pair of oven mitts and lifted the lid. She seemed satisfied with something, and put the lid.

"Have you ever had a crush?" Fishlegs asked. Serenity sighed sadly as she lifted the pot off the fire.

"No, sadly no," she said. She carried the pot over to the table and set it down. "Like Heather, I've been on my own a lot. I find it hard to trust humans." She took the lid off the pot and propped it against the side of the pot. Fishlegs picked up a look of longing on her face.

"You lost someone didn't you?" he said.

"I did, but I don't like to talk about it," Serenity said. She picked up a pair of tongs and poked around in the pot.

"Why not?" asked Fishlegs.

"Because it happened along time ago," Serenity said.

"What was his name?" asked Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, I didn't force to you spill your guts," Serenity said.

"Sorry," said Fishlegs. Serenity reached her tongs back into the pot and pulled out a bright red lobster. She set it on a wooden platter.

"Where did you get that?" asked Fishlegs.

"Tenor had fly far and dive deep in order to get it," Serenity said. "That's why we rarely have lobster." She pulled out a knife and cut off the lobster's tail and legs. She put the rest in a bucket and left it out for Tenor. She spotted Meatlug hovering over Fishlegs's hut, letting out loud gurgles.

"Meatlug's calling you," she said.

"Oh, ok, see you later than," said Fishlegs. He turned and went back to his hut. Serenity went back to cooking her lobster.

Later that night Serenity and Tenor went for a night flight. They went far out of sight of the island, and went up above the cloud line where they could see the stars. The constellation Draco stood out vividly among the stars. Serenity longed to be up there in the Dragon Heaven, with her friend Chris. She pictured his among the other dragons, looking down at her. She wondered if he'd met Re's ancestors. She asked Tenor this. He scoffed.

"Re's parents are so old fashioned," he said. "They don't really care for the ones who are different. They're probably keep their distance from Chris, he's human and they hate humans."

"He's their grandson," Serenity said.

"Doesn't change the fact that he's human," Tenor said. "Maybe they'll warm up to him, since they have to spend eternity together."

"Would they kick him out of the Dragon Heaven?" Serenity asked.

"No, only Draco has the power to throw out folks," Tenor said. "He'll be trying to get them on good speaking terms I'd imagine." He thrust his wings back and continued forward. They flew for the whole night, then headed back to the yurt before the sun rose.

The next morning Serenity was making breakfast and Tenor was munching up the last of the lobster. He planned to go fishing again, and bring back as many fish as he could. Just then Hiccup and Toothless landed beside the yurt.

"Hello boys," Serenity said.

"Hey, the Nader migration will be coming through shortly," Hiccup said. "We could use your help."

"Gladly," said Serenity, and Tenor muttered in agreement, his mouth full of lobster meat.

"I've sent a Terror message to Heather, asking her to come to Dragon's Edge," Hiccup said. "See if she and Windshear will help too."

"Good, I never did get a chance to thank her for cutting me loose," Serenity said, cracking two eggs into a mixing bowel.

"Well, I have get going and get a place set up for her and Windshear," Hiccup said. Serenity reached into her fish crates, pulled out a large bass, and tossed it to Toothless, who caught it in his mouth. Hiccup then turned him around and flew off. Serenity went back to making breakfast. Tenor finished eating and got to his feet.

"It would be nice to have Heather and Windshear around," he said. Serenity grabbed an egg from the table and went over to him.

"They probably belong with these riders a lot more than I do," she said, holding the egg out to Tenor, as though she were feeding a horse. Tenor ate it gratefully.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"They're from these parts," Serenity answered. "And they're both brave warriors. I'm a foreigner and I don't fight."

"Hmm, good point," Tenor said. "But you probably don't know how much in common you have with these humans. You love dragons, and you know so much about them, er I mean us. You're a fine rider and you love to explore." Serenity threw her arms around Tenor's neck.

"Yet they can't talk to dragon like I can," she said.

"No, but that's what make you special," Tenor said. Serenity felt her stomach rumble. She released Tenor and went back to making breakfast.

A few days later the riders were doing their daily activities. Serenity and Tenor were out flying, looking for wildlife. Suddenly they spotted something silver flying below them. They looked and saw that it was Heather and Windshear, heading for the outpost. Serenity turned Tenor around and headed for the outpost as well.

Heather steered Windshear towards the stables, where the other riders were waiting with their dragons. She was looking forward to some long overdue R&R. Just as they approached the outpost, Serenity flew by on Tenor and landed beside the yurt. Windshear landed on the runway and Heather dismounted. She beamed at the riders.

"Hey, I thought you could use some time to rest up," Hiccup said.

"Thanks," said Heather, gratefully. Toothless pranced up to Windshear.

"How are you Windshear?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Windshear said, rather coldly. "I just need some space." Toothless backed off at once. Just then Astrid and Fishlegs came up beside Hiccup.

"Astrid!" Heather cried happily. They embraced each other. When they separated, Heather turned to Fishlegs. "Hey, Fishlegs. Thanks for the letters." Fishlegs rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

After Windshear was unsaddled, Astrid and Heather headed up to Astrid's hut, where Heather would be staying for the time being. Heather glanced towards the yurt where Serenity moseying about, and Tenor was perched on the roof again.

"How's Serenity been?" Heather asked.

"She keeps to herself mostly," said Astrid. "And rarely comes over here."

"I'll go say hi to her later," Heather said. She carried her stuff into Astrid's hut and set it down.

"You know you could've come back with us," said Astrid. "You just cut Serenity free and vanished."

"And I'm sorry for that," Heather said. "But I knew you guys would convince me to stay. I needed to be alone, to figure things out."

"Your letters to Fishlegs sounded like you were struggling with a lot," said Astrid softly.

"You read those?" asked Heather, shocked.

"Were all worried about you," Astrid clarified. Heather sighed, and clutched her switchblade ax.

"All that time fighting with the dragon hunters," she said. "We were apart of something, there wasn't enough time to let it sink in that Dagur was my brother. I've been wondering, what if I'm like him? What if I have that killer Berserker instinct in me too."

"You're nothing like Dagur," said Astrid. "If you were, we would have thrown you into a volcano a long time ago." Heather laughed.

"How about we talk about something less depressing," she said.

"Like what?" asked Astrid.

"Like, Hiccup," said Heather.

"What about him?" asked Astrid, blushing.

"Astrid, life is too short," said Heather. "You should express your feelings. You two are made for each other."

"And I could say the same for you and a certain pen pal," said Astrid, making Heather blush. "You've exhausted our flock of Terrors."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Heather said, not even trying to sound convincing.

After Astrid helped Heather get settled, they went back outside. Again Heather looked towards the yurt. Serenity was unsaddling Tenor.

"I'm going to say hi to Serenity and Tenor," Heather said.

"Okay," said Astrid. "We're gathering for lunch in a little bit." Heather nodded. She headed down to the yurt. Serenity was stroking Tenor's neck. They both turned to Heather as she approached.

"Hello Heather," Serenity said pleasantly. "How was your flight?"

"Long, but good," Heather said. "It's nice to settle down after traveling so much."

"Where did you go?" Serenity asked.

"I island hopped for a few weeks," Heather said. "Found more Razorwhips."

"Well good," Serenity said. "I'm sure Windshear liked that."

"You were gone a long time," Tenor said.

"I had a lot to think about," Heather said. "With Dagur being my brother and all. I'm wondering if I have the same killer, Berserker instincts as he does." Serenity and Tenor exchanged a glance.

"Maybe you do," Tenor said. "Question is: What are you going to do with it?" Heather looked at him, interested.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well," Tenor continued. "We dragons are natural born killers, we have the instincts and abilities to to kill. However some dragons, such as myself, choose to use those instincts and abilities to benefit others. They only kill enemies and prey, and never the innocent. Now you may have the same Berserker instincts as Dagur, you can choose to do the same things as he did, or you can choose to go a separate route and benefit others. Even after you found out that Dagur was your brother you still chose to work with these riders and you set my rider free. You're a very different person to him." Heather considered.

"I see your point Tenor," she said. "You're a lot wiser than you look." Tenor said nothing. Then Heather spotted the shackles still around Serenity's wrists and neck. "You sill have those on?"

"Yeah," Serenity said. "Hiccup says he'll take them off, but until then, I'm stuck with them. They cause me a lot of pain, but I'm sure they'll come off someday."

"It's been several months," Heather said. "And you're still stuck, that's awfully sad."

"Yes," Serenity agreed. "But, oh well."

"I would have taken them off ages ago, but they're dragonproof," Tenor said.

"Well, I better head up to lunch," Heather said. "I just came by to say hi."

"All right," Serenity said. "And thank you for cutting me loose." Heather smiled at her. Then she turned and headed back to the outpost. Serenity turned to Tenor.

"You think we should tell her about that incident with Dagur?" she asked.

"No," Tenor said. "Hiccup asked us to keep that quiet."

"It seems wrong," said Serenity.

"I know," said Tenor. "I imagine that sooner or later, she'll find out." Serenity sighed and hugged him. Then she turned and began looking for lunch items.

Later that night the riders went up to the clubhouse for dinner, and were greeted with a delicious meaty smell. They entered and found Heather pulling yak chops off the fire. She put them on a plate.

"What is that smell?" asked Snotlout.

"Dinner," said Heather simply. "I was hungry and figured you guys would be too." The riders dug in. They were about to have seconds when they heard loud roars and squawks in the distance. The riders jumped to their feet.

"What's going on?" Heather asked.

"We've been redirecting the Deadly Nadder migration," Hiccup explained. "They're original route goes through hunter infested waters. We steer them far from them, then back on course where our Draconian allies escort them to their nesting grounds."

"It takes them longer to get where they're going," said Fishlegs. "But they still get there safely."

"We could really use your help," said Hiccup. "You and Windshear."

"Thanks Hiccup," said Heather. "But Windshear's pretty tired from all that flying. We'll only slow you guys down."

"Perhaps Meatlug and I should stay and keep Heather company," Fishlegs suggested, shyly. Hiccup allowed it, seeing that Fishlegs liked Heather. The rest of the riders mounted their dragons and took off. Fishlegs turned to Heather.

"How about I show you around the edge," he said. "I was a guide back on Berk."

"Really?" said Heather. "That is interesting." They exited the clubhouse.

They went all over the outpost. Fishlegs showed Heather everything. They passed Serenity outside her yurt, filleting another fish. Tenor had joined the other riders. Serenity was singing to herself as she worked. She watched Heather and Fishlegs going around the out post. Again she was reminded of what would have been if Chris were still alive. He was the truest friend she'd ever had. Serenity was sure he would have gotten her out of her shackles. She paused in her work, and her singing, to wipe the tears from her eyes. She longed to see him again. She shook herself and went back to work.

Heather and Fishlegs were wrapping up their tour when they suddenly heard their dragons fighting. They hurried up to the stables. Windshear and Meatlug were circling each other, gnashing their teeth and growling. Fishlegs and Heather ran between them and held them at bay. Astrid ran into the stables.

"What's going on, why are these two fighting?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Fishlegs. "Meatlug loves all dragons, she gets that from me."

"It must be Windshear," said Heather. "I knew this wasn't a good idea."

"What's not a good idea?" asked Hiccup as he entered the stables, Toothless at his heels.

"Meatlug attacked Windshear," said Fishlegs.

"Is Meatlug ok?" Hiccup asked. "Can she fly?"

"Yeah, she's fine," said Fishlegs. "Why?"

"Don't tell me, more Nadders?" said Snotlout annoyed.

"Heather, we could really use your help," said Hiccup. "It's a big flock coming through." Heather looked nervous.

"I don't thing Windshear can take it," she said.

"We'll keep an eye on her," said Hiccup. "Windshear will be fine." Heather finally agreed.

The riders mounted their dragons and took off. The sun came up as they approached the Nadder flocks. Tenor joined them with an empty saddle. Heather grew curious.

"Why isn't Serenity helping?" she asked. "She'd be a great help."

"She's exhausted," Tenor said. "She has trouble sleeping because of those shackles. I feared she would fall out of the saddle if I brought her up here."

"Why doesn't your king do something?" asked Heather.

"He has enough on his shoulders," Tenor said. "Viggo and his hunters are keeping all of us busy, too busy to help her. But I'll worry about her when these Nadders are taken care of. Dragons before humans, including my poor rider." He thrusted his wings back and flew to the back of the flock. Windshear watched him wearily.

They herded the Nadders towards a meeting point, where Morpho and his group were waiting. No one spoke except Hiccup, who shouted out orders.

"Hiccup I should be in the lead," said Astrid. "They're more likely to follow one of their own."

"Good thinking Astrid," said Hiccup. "The rest of you, make sure there are no stragglers." The riders formed a wide circle around the Nadders, Astrid at the front. The wild dragons cooperated nicely. Tenor circled them all, keeping his eyes out for strays and hunters. He noticed that Windshear acted more aggressive than usual. She snapped her jaws at the Nadders.

"Easy girl, you're okay," Heather said, patting Windshear on the neck. Just then she spotted the Zippleback coming up on her flank. She got jumpy and shot three spikes at them. They pierced Tuffnut's helmet.

"Heather!" Hiccup shouted.

"I'm sorry, something's wrong with her," Heather said.

"It's okay Heather, sometimes the dragons get a bit skittish," said Astrid.

"No, I've seen her skittish," said Heather. "We're not doing you any good here. You go ahead, I need to find out what's wrong with my dragon." She turned Windshear around and headed back towards Dragon's Edge.

"Ok guys, Nadders first," said Hiccup. "Then we deal with Windshear." Just then three Nadders separated from the flock and headed for a school of fish they'd spotted in the water.

"There's a group breaking off, we need to get them back," Hiccup said. "Ruff, Tuff, wall of fire." The Twins cheered at this. The flew Barf and Belch after the Nadders. Barf led out a stream of gas and Belch ignited it. The explosion startled the Nadders and they hurried back to their flock.

"Good job gang," Hiccup said. "Now let's get them back on course where they'll be safe."

"Morpho is ready for them," Tenor said.

Heather landed Windshear near the yurt. Serenity was reading her dragon book on the Windwalker dragon. Heather dismounted, Windshear started to calm down. Serenity glanced up from her book.

"You're back so soon," she said.

"Windshear was having trouble," Heather said. "I was worried she would hurt someone."

"I see," Serenity said. "A lot's been going on around her." She put her book down and got to her feet. Heather could see dark shadows under her eyes, she did look exhausted.

"Still can't sleep?" Heather asked. Serenity shook her head sadly, and tried to adjusted the shackle on her neck. Windshear tilted her head to the side.

"When's the last time you slept through the night?" she asked.

"I don't know," Serenity said. "I'm usually able to get an hour of sleep before I move wrong and this thing pinches me. But I don't want to concern you, you should take of Windshear." She turned and went inside, taking her book with her. Just then Hiccup and Toothless landed behind Windshear. Hiccup dismounted.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"Better," said Heather. Windshear greeted Toothless happily.

"She seems better," Hiccup agreed.

"I don't know what happened," said Heather nervously.

"We've been on hundreds of missions," said Hiccup. "This was Windshear's first. She'll get used to working with other dragons if we give her a little training."

"I don't know," said Heather. "I think I need to keep her away from other dragons."

"Well, that's going to be pretty hard if you become a dragon rider," said Hiccup. Heather looked at him surprised. "That's part of the reason we asked you here. Let me work with you. We'll do some basic formation flying and see how she does."

"All right," Heather finally agreed. She mounted Windshear and Hiccup mounted Toothless. They took off and headed for the grey clouds.

They flew side by side. The two dragons seemed fine.

"Not bad at all," said Hiccup. "Now let's try a wingman formation. We'll act as Windshear's wingman, we'll cover you from behind and below." He pulled Toothless back to Windshear's flank. Windshear looked over her wing at Toothless. Nothing bad happened.

"Ok, that's good," Hiccup said. "No it's your turn. You take our wing." Heather pulled back on Windshear's saddle. The Razorwhip backed up. But when Toothless came into her sight, she resisted. Heather tried pulling back harder, but Windshear just wouldn't obey. She strained to get at Toothless. Hiccup steered Toothless closer to them to try and help, but Windshear panicked when Toothless got too close. She rammed into him and knocked them out of the air. Hiccup fell out of the saddle, and Toothless fell towards the sea. Heather got control of Windshear and steered her after Hiccup. He managed to land into Windshear's saddle. He looked around franticly for Toothless. He found the Night Fury just as he disappeared beneath the clouds. Hiccup jumped off Windshear's back, ignoring Heather's protest. He pulled out his leather wings and dived after Toothless. He managed to land in the saddle and open the tail. Toothless stabled and calmed down.

"Come on, bud," Hiccup said. "I need you help me out, be the bigger dragon." Toothless reluctantly flew back up towards Windshear. They turned and headed for the Edge.

It started to rain as they entered the stables. They all took a moment to calm down. Windshear went back to normal.

"Ok, so that didn't go too well," said Hiccup optimistically. "But we'll do better tomorrow."

"There's not going to be a tomorrow," said Heather. "I knew this wouldn't work. We just don't fit in around here."

"You fit in fine," said Hiccup. "Besides, do you really want to do that to Fishlegs?"

"Of course not," said Heather. "But Windshear can't be around other dragons and someone is going to get hurt. It's better if we go." She patted Windshear's muzzle. Hiccup considered.

"How about we ask Serenity," he suggested. "She know dragons. She'll know what to do." Heather sighed.

"Fine," she said. "Though she might be trying to sleep."

"She never turns down an opportunity to help," said Hiccup.

They headed through the rain towards the yurt. Tenor was asleep on the roof, and Serenity was nowhere in sight. Hiccup knocked on her door. A moment later it opened and Serenity came out.

"Hey Serenity, can you give us a hand with Windshear?" Hiccup asked. "She's been having trouble being around other dragons."

"Sure," said Serenity. She went over to Windshear.

"I hope we didn't wake you," said Heather.

"You didn't wake me," Serenity said. "I was reading." She turned to Windshear and held her hand out to her. The silver dragon hesitated, then lowered her head. Serenity stroked her snout.

"What's the matter Windshear?" she asked gently.

"I don't like it when those dragons get too close," said Windshear. "It makes me uncomfortable. I didn't mean to hit Toothless so hard. I actually kind of fancy him."

"Really," said Serenity. "You like the mysterious, black type?"

"Yeah," Windshear confirmed. She glanced between Toothless and Tenor. "He's my same age too. Tenor's too old. It's a real shame, he's really handsome."

"Anyway, do you think there's a way that these guys can help you with your anxiety?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know to be honest," Windshear said. "Say can you tell Hiccup that I'm sorry for knocking him and Toothless out of the air." Serenity nodded and turned to Hiccup and Heather.

"She says she gets nervous when the other dragons get so close to her," Serenity explained. "It makes her uncomfortable. And she's sorry she knocked you and Toothless out of the sky, she didn't mean to hit so hard."

"It's fine," said Hiccup. "Did she say anything else?" Serenity gave a small smile.

"She likes Toothless," she said.

"Oh, really," said Hiccup. Toothless looked taken aback.

"Did she say how we could solve this problem?" asked Heather.

"She can't think of anything," Serenity said.

"Thank you Serenity," said Heather. "You can go back to your book." Serenity tapped the brim of her hat and went back inside.

"You still want to leave?" Hiccup asked.

"We have to, it's the only way to prevent tragedy," said Heather. "I'm sorry Hiccup." She mounted Windshear and headed for the stables.

When the rain ended Heather prepared to take off. She put her saddlebags on the back of her saddle. Just then Fishlegs ran up, with Meatlug following. After Fishlegs caught his breath he spoke.

"I don't want you to go," he said.

"Fishlegs, I don't have a choice," said Heather sadly.

"But you do have a choice," said Fishlegs. "You can choose not to go."

"Windshear doesn't belong with other dragons," said Heather. "And as much as I love being on Dragon's Edge, I'm not going to choose all of you over her."

"But you haven't even given it a chance," said Fishlegs. "Hiccup is the best dragon trainer there is. I've seen him do things I didn't even think were possible."

"I'm sorry Fishlegs," said Heather. "But I'm not going to take the risk." Fishlegs took a deep breath.

"Ok, I didn't want to say this," he said. "But I don't want to go back to being long distance pen pals, I want you here."

"I feel the same way," said Heather. "But Windshear has spent most of her life protecting me, it's all she knows how to do." Fishlegs suddenly felt the flames ignite in his mind.

"She was just trying to protect you," he said. "That makes perfect sense."

"I know I wish it were different," said Heather, not picking up on his mood.

"No no, I have an idea," said Fishlegs, mounting Meatlug. "I won't ask again, but this time trust me." Heather perked up a bit at this.

The riders and Tenor were herding yet another flock of wild Nadders. It was going smoothly. They soon arrived at the meeting point for Morpho and his group.

"Hey where's Fishlegs?" asked Snotlout. "Isn't this the second time this week he's missed out on the all exciting Nadder herding?"

"He's saying good bye to Heather," said Astrid.

"This is way harder on him then it is for the rest of us," said Hiccup.

"I'm just saying it would be a real help in herding these Nadders," said Snotlout.

"Yeah, especially with that dragon hunting ship coming at us," said Tuffnut. He pointed at a large ship below.

"They must have figured out what we were doing with the Nadders and decided to head us off," said Astrid.

"No need to worry about that, it's just one ship," said Hiccup. "Easily taken care of."

"I hate to keep bringing down the room," said Tuffnut. "But that isn't exactly the case." He pointed to three more hunting ships. The riders didn't hesitate, and attacked the ship. The hunters fired at them with arrows, nets, bolas, and grappling hooks. The dragons shot fire at the ships, setting the decks on fire. Suddenly a steel rope snagged around Hookfang's leg. No matter how much he struggled, the rope held firm. The other riders weren't having much luck either. Tenor seemed be the only one making a dent. Just then Fishlegs and Heather came flying in. Fishlegs was riding Windshear and Heather was riding Meatlug.

"Why is Fishlegs riding Windshear?" asked Astrid.

"I'm just glad they decided to show up," said Hiccup. Heather flew towards the ships and Meatlug fired at the decks. Windshear stayed focused on her rider, paying no attention to the other dragons. She fired at the ship as well, making sure they didn't get Heather. The other riders joined in. Hiccup was impressed.

"Switching dragons was the key," he said. "Now if there are other dragons around, Windshear's going to do what comes naturally."

"Protect Heather," said Astrid.

"Exactly," said Hiccup. Tenor flew by and blasted a grappling hook headed for Toothless.

"Can we discuss this later?" he asked. He dived at another ship and fired at the sails. The riders attacked the ships, and ships fired back. Suddenly there came a loud roar from the west. Everyone looked over to see Morpho and his group flying towards them, led by Re and Aurora. They joined the riders in attacking the ships. The Draconians swooped towards the ship, grabbed the hunters in their back talons, and pulled them off the decks, dropping them into the water. Re and Aurora cut Hookfang free. The dragons soon succeeded in sinking the all the ships. Once that was done they all gathered in mid air over the ocean.

"Thanks for coming," Hiccup said to the Draconians.

"Anytime," Re said. "Morpho and his group will escort the Nadders from here, and on their behalf I thank you. We'll go with you back to Dragon's Edge." Morpho and his group flew after the flock of Nadders. The riders turned and headed back for Dragon's Edge.

Windshear watched the king and queen fly alongside Tenor. This was the first time she'd seen them up close. They were powerful-looking dragons, as big as Hookfang. They're armor gleamed in the fading daylight, and their scales glittered like gems. Their eyes were focused and strong. She flew closer to them. She might have been uncomfortable with the other dragons too close, but the king and queen seemed so safe to be around.

"You fought valiantly your highness," Windshear said, with deep respect.

"So did you Windshear," said Re, his voice was strong and warm. He sounded more like a father, than a king. "I take it you're going to be staying with these dragons now."

"Yes sire," Windshear said. "They don't bother me anymore."

"That's good," Re said.

"Hey, Re," said Fishlegs. "How many Draconian dragons can speak to humans?"

"They all can," Re said. "But there's a small number who can speak Norse if that's what you mean."

"Oh, I see," Fishlegs said. Re nodded. They continued towards the Edge.

The sun had set when they all landed on the runway. The three Draconians headed for the yurt where Serenity was waiting. After the dragons were unsaddled and put in the stables, the riders headed up to the clubhouse. Heather made them yak chops again. As they all congratulated each other, Heather glanced in the direction of the yurt. Serenity was sitting in her chair by the fire, her three dragons were fast asleep. Heather couldn't see any food on the table, or over the fire. She guessed that Serenity hadn't eaten dinner yet. Heather put a yak chop and some beans on a plat.

"I'll be right back," she said to the others. She left and headed for the yurt.

Serenity was still awake, the shackle on her neck keeping her awake. She was about to go try and get some sleep when Heather approached her.

"Hey, Serenity I brought you this incase you didn't have dinner yet," she said. Serenity looked surprised. No one had done anything like that for her.

"Wow, thank you," she said, sounding stunned. Heather handed her the plate and she accepted it.

"Thanks for you help with Windshear," Heather said.

"I do what I can," Serenity said, setting the plate down on the table. "Did you find a solution?"

"Yeah," Heather said. "Fishlegs and I switched dragons. He knew Windshear would concentrate more on protecting me then the other dragons around."

"That's very interesting," Serenity said. "She fine now?"

"Yeah," said Heather. "She doesn't mind the other dragons now. You know, Windshear's spikes can cut through dragonproof metal. She can get those shackles off you." Serenity's eyes lit up with hope.

"Really?" she said. "I can finally be rid of these." She gripped one of the shackles on her wrists. Then she yawned.

"I'll let you get some rest," Heather said.

"Thank you again for the chops," Serenity said. "Are you staying with us then?"

"Yeah," Heather said. "Hiccup and the others have accepted me as a dragon rider." Serenity smiled sleepily. Heather turned around and headed back for the clubhouse. Serenity took the plate inside the yurt.

Heather rejoined the riders at the table in the clubhouse. They were still talking about the battle. Suddenly a Tiny Terror flew in and dropped a scroll in front of Hiccup. He picked it up and read it.

"It's from Dagur," he said. "He wants our help in finding his sister." Heather scowled.

"I knew he'd come looking for me," she said bitterly.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea," said Hiccup. Heather glared at him. "Then again maybe it is. You're one of us now Heather, if you don't want to be found, we'll make sure Dagur doesn't find you." Heather relaxed. They went back to their yak chops, Hiccup threw the scroll into the flames.


	8. Stryke Out

Stryke Out

The air around the outpost was busy, but calm. Snotlout was out on a self-assigned recon mission. Hiccup was making adjustments to Toothless's saddle. The other riders were either flying, training, or reading. The dragons took the opportunity to go fishing, except for Hookfang and Toothless. The Draconian volunteers were there as well.

Serenity sat in her chair beside the yurt, reading one of her books. Tenor, Ruby, Flash, and Polaris lay around her. Tenor was the only one asleep, tired after a long night of fishing. Ruby looked over at Serenity.

"You've been reading all day my dear," he said. "You should get up and do something."

"Like what?" Serenity asked, lowering her book.

"Why don't we all go flying," Flash said. "Those Draconian volunteers can come too." Serenity put her book down. She leaned down and stroked Tenor between his ears.

"I wish he could come too," she said.

"He's tired from all that hunting," Ruby said. "He'll join us when he's refreshed." Serenity got to her feet and put her book on the chair. Flash, Polaris, and Ruby got up as well. Serenity put her hat on and mounted Ruby. They all took off.

Heather had just finished feeding Windshear and was leaving the stables when she spotted Serenity flying alone on Ruby. The other Draconians were flying with her, but non of the other riders were flying with her. Heather felt bad for her, she had no one to fly with.

Just then Snotlout and Hookfang returned. They headed for Hiccup's hut, all excited. He told Hiccup he'd seen an island with hunters and caged dragons. Hiccup agreed to go back with Snotlout. He flew to the yurt where Tenor was still asleep.

"Hey Tenor," Hiccup said. Tenor woke up and looked at him. "Snotlout and Hookfang found an island with hunters and caged dragons. We need to go check it out. Will you come along?" Tenor yawned.

"I've been up all night fishing," he said. "I'm exhausted." He laid his head back down.

"Ok, I'm sure the king and queen will love to hear that you turned your back on your own kind," Toothless said. Tenor sat up sharpish.

"You wouldn't," he hissed.

"Try me," Toothless challenged.

"Oh, all right," Tenor said. He jumped to his feet. "I'll come."

"Thanks Tenor," Hiccup said. He mounted Toothless, Snotlout mounted Hookfang, and they took off. Tenor spread his wings and followed.

They followed Snotlout back to where he saw the hunters. They soon landed on an island, but all they saw was empty dragon cages and a big cave. Not a soul was to be found.

"There's no one here, it's completely empty," said Hiccup.

"But this place was crawling with dragon hunters this morning," said Snotlout. "Something's wrong."

"Did you see anything else?" asked Hiccup. "Caged dragons?"

"Well, no," said Snotlout. Suddenly all three dragons growled and tensed up.

"What's wrong Tenor?" Hiccup said.

"Snotlout's right," Tenor said. "Something's very wrong. Dragons were here, their sent lingers." No sooner had he said that then loud dragon cries came from the cave. They all ran into the cave to investigate. The floor slopped downwards, leading deep underground. At the end of the tunnel was a big chamber lined with dragon cages, all of which was filled with a dragon.

"So how are we going to transport all these dragon without getting eaten alive!" asked Snotlout loudly.

"Keep it down Snotlout," Tenor said.

"We'll blast the doors open and wait them out," said Hiccup. "There's got to be a leaver around here." He went to the back of the chamber. Snotlout spotted a big leaver on the wall and pulled it down. Suddenly a portcullis dropped down, cutting Hiccup and Toothless off from the exit. Snotlout pulled the leaver back up hoping to lift he portcullis, but ended up filling the chamber with thick purple gas. Hiccup and Toothless choked on it, and it started to put both of them to sleep. Snotlout, Hookfang, and Tenor tried to break through the portcullis, but failed,

"Just go," Hiccup gasped. "Get help, hurry. Go." Snotlout quickly got on Hookfang and took off, followed by Tenor. Hiccup and Toothless blacked out.

An hour later they returned with the rest of the riders along with: Ruby, Viper, and Heddrod. When they got to the chamber, they found all the dragons gone as well as Hiccup and Toothless.

"But they were just here," said Snotlout. They split up and looked around. Fishlegs spotted a sea slug in front of a cage.

"Sea slugs," he said.

"What does that mean?" asked Snotlout panicking.

"It means the dragons were lured here with food then gassed with dragonroot," said Fishlegs. "What do you think it means?" He tossed the slug to Windshear who ate it happily.

"But why gas them when they were already caged?" asked Astrid.

"To keep them pacified, makes it easier to transport them," said Heather.

"So Hiccup and Toothless are being shipped off to Thor knows where?" asked Snotlout.

"Ooooh, when I get my claws into those vermin," Viper hissed, clutching the air with her talons.

"That's a Night Fury they have," Heddrod said. "They're very rare and no one's ever seen one. My guess is they won't kill Toothless, at least no right away. They may put him on display or something. Hiccup however, I don't really know what hunters do with friends of dragons."

"Well we all know what Viggo plans to do with Serenity," said Viper. Both Ruby and Tenor flinched.

"We have to find them," said Astrid.

"Well, we're not going to find them just standing here," Tenor said.

"I know the dragon hunter ports," said Heather. "We can get them to tell us where Hiccup and Toothless have been taken. With that they followed her back outside.

Hiccup sat up as the gas wore off. He glanced around and found that he was in another barred cave. Toothless was next to him, alive, but muzzled and stripped of his saddle and tail fin. Also in the cave was a Gronkle, Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, and a Razorwhip. They were all chained to the wall and looking badly beaten. Hiccup got to his feet and found that his right foot was clasped in a heavy shackle. Toothless was chained up as well. Hiccup looked through the bars and saw an arena with two dragons fighting. A crowd watched looking very bored.

"Dragon fights," Hiccup said, horrified. Just then the current fight ended. A man got to his feet and addressed the crowed.

"The fights are over for today, but tomorrow will be a legendary fight," he said. "But only one dragon will come out victorious. Will it be the Razorwhip, or the, Night Fury?" This got the crowd very excited and cheered. Toothless felt sick with fear. He hated fighting as much as Serenity did. He prayed to Lord Draco that the other riders and dragons were on their way. He also wondered what the hunters were going to do with Hiccup. Would they make him fight as well? Toothless laid down on the floor and Hiccup sat next to him. The Night Fury couldn't sleep at all. He spent most of the night shaking with fear.

The next morning Hiccup and Toothless watched the hunters preparing the arena for the fights. Toothless shivered with dread. Hiccup turned to face the other dragons in the cave. They growled and the Nightmare flamed up. Toothless growled back.

"Gota back off bud," Hiccup said. "They're starving and scared." Toothless stopped growling but he still glared at them. Hiccup turned to the Gronkle. He sat in the corner looking miserable. Hiccup approached him, but he turned and growled. Hiccup backed up.

Over the ocean the Berkians and Draconians followed Heather towards a large island, crawling with dragon hunters.

"That's the main dragon trading port," said Heather. "They'll know where Hiccup and Toothless have been taken." The Draconians were chomping at the bit. They raided the island and snatched up any hunter they could. They would ask them where Hiccup and Toothless were, then dump them into the sea when they got no answers. The Daconians were having a complete ball with it. They played a lovely game of Cat 'n Mouse. Heather and the other riders went from hunter to hunter as well. So far they got no answers.

Eventually Snotlout and Hookfang pinned down a hunter for them to interrogate. The Draconians circled them. The Twins took over the interrogations, but only because they insisted very heavily. The hunter was tied up and dragged to a nearby tent. The Draconians moved to circle the tent. The interrogations took a lot longer then expected. The riders waited outside impatiently. Viper landed beside Astrid and Stormfly.

"Have they gotten anywhere?" she asked, annoyed.

"No, they're arguing again," said Astrid. "I'm going to have to improvise."

"Do you have experience with interrogations?" Viper asked.

"Yeah," said Astrid. "Excuse me." She went into the tent where Snotlout and the Twins were arguing.

"Another hunter just cracked," said Astrid. "I know where Hiccup and Toothless have been taken." Both Twins groaned. Viper laughed and took off again. The riders exited the tent and mounted their dragons. They all took off, now following Astrid.

They flew towards the sea stacks and latched onto the side of one, out of sight of the island. There they waited. Astrid kept watch and soon spotted what she was looking for, a Terror with a scroll tied to its leg. It flew passed the sea stack not even seeing them.

"Come on," said Astrid. They took off and followed the little dragons.

"If my detective skills are correct," said Ruffnut. "I would say that Astrid lied to that hunter, got him to send a Terror, and now we're going to follow it." Astrid smiled proudly. She had to pat herself on the back for this. It was just the sort of thing Hiccup would have done. They picked up speed so they wouldn't loose sight of the Terror.

Hiccup stared out of the cave as the arena was finally ready and filling up. He turned around to face the Gronkle, who was licking the walls. He approached the dragon, the shackle on his foot felt very heavy. He took off his metal leg and smacked it against the stone wall, knocking a small rock loose. He held it out to the Gronkle. The dragon looked interested and approached Hiccup. He snatched the rock and ate it.

"Good Gronkle," said Hiccup. "Now lets try this." He held his hand out towards the Gronkle's snout. The dragon growled defensively and backed up. "Well that's a start." Suddenly the back door opened and several hunters entered, dragging two cages behind them. The pushed the silver Razorwhip into one. Then they moved towards Toothless. They shoved Hiccup out of the way and pushed Toothless into the other cage. They opened the big cage door that lead to the arena. Hiccup ran to the door just as it closed. He watched the two dragons being wheeled into the middle of the arena. Hiccup paid no attention to the announcer. The cages were lifted off Toothless and the Razorwhip. Immediately the two dragons fought. They clawed and bit at each other. Toothless was at a small disadvantage with his missing tail fin. But he still had a fast run and a powerful jump. The Razorwhip flew in circles, shooting fire at Toothless. The Night Fury dodged the shots, and fired back. The Razorwhip flew strait at Toothless, whipping his tail at him. The sharp barbs cut two large gashes in Toothless's paw, which stung immensely. Toothless ignored the pain and ran after the Razorwhip. He jumped off the wall and pinned the Razorwhip to the floor. He pulled his teeth out. But then he heard Hiccup shouting 'no'. Toothless did not attack and the Razorwhip shoved him up off. Toothless jumped to his feet and waved his tail in front of his face. This distracted the Razorwhip, and he didn't attack. Toothless backed up, still waving his tail. The Razrowhip watched it, like a cat about to strike. Toothless was ready for what happened next. The Razorwhip leaped at him. Toothless jumped over the him and shot the rope holding up the cage. It dropped on top of the Razorwhip, trapping it. Toothless had won. He led out a loud roar at the cheering crowd. The hunters put Toothless back into his cage and wheeled him back into the cave.

Later that evening Hiccup looked at Toothless's injuries. The gashes were deep and bleeding. Hiccup was sure they would need stitches. However, he didn't have the skill that Serenity had. He tore pieces of cloth from hit tunic and wrapped them around Toothless's paw.

"There you go bud," Hiccup said. "That's the best I can do for now. Serenity will fix you up when we get back. You did good out there today." Toothless didn't really care that he'd won, he was just happy that he had survived. Suddenly the back door opened again and the owner came in.

"To the victor goes the spoils," he announced, tossing three fish at Toothless.

"Ok, he fought for you," said Hiccup. "Made you a nice fortune. Now let us go."

"Why would I do that?" the hunters sneered. "When word gets out that I have a Night Fury, people will come from all over to see it fight. Meet your next opponent, the Triple Stryke." He pointed to a cage across the arena. The door lifted and a pair of glowing red eyes stared back at Hiccup and Toothless.

The other riders continued to follow the Terror. They had been following it all night. Soon they spotted a tall island very similar to the one they'd left. Dragon hunters were everywhere. Viper managed to snatch the Terror out of the sky and handed it to Astrid. She took the scroll and released the little dragon. She then read the scroll.

"Dragon fights," she said. "Hiccup and Toothless have been taken to dragon fights."

"Forcing dragons to fight each other," said Fishlegs, shocked. "That's inhuman."

"And people will go nuts when they find out it's a Night Fury that's fighting," said Heather.

"You know what our king should do," said Heddrod. "Is open an arena and force humans to fight each other. And allow us to keep humans as slaves."

"If Re did that he'd be stooping to their level," Tenor pointed out. "And he's better than that." All the dragons agreed.

"Hiccup needs us," said Snotlout. "We should go in dragons blazing." Both Viper and Heddrod growled in agreement.

"You saw that caged dome," said Heather. "There's no way we can get in there."

"We'll have to go in from the side," said Tenor. "And that can be just as fun." The riders and dragons headed for the arena.

Back in the cave Hiccup was still attempting to train the other dragons. He was focusing on the Monstrous Nightmare. He held a fish out to him and the dragon clamped it in his jaws and chewed. But he then cried out in pain and spat the fish out. Hiccup considered.

"I've seen this before," he said. He picked up the fish and held it in front the Nightmare. The dragon opened his mouth and Hiccup acted fast, pulling out a metal hook which was wedged between the dragon's teeth. He then tossed the fish into the dragon's mouth, and the dragon ate it pain free.

"Okay," said Hiccup, satisfied. He then turned to the Nadder. It squawked defensively. Hiccup stayed in the blind spot. Then when he got the chance, he scratched the Nadder under the chin. The dragon relaxed and lowered his head, allowing Hiccup to continue. Just then the big doors opened and the hunters came in with the very battered Razorwhip. The hunters clasped the silver dragon in shackles.

"Make sure you get the tail," said one hunter. "A Razorwhip tail can cut through anything." The hunters fastened another shackle around the dragon's tail. Hiccup looked at the shackle, deep in thought. The hunters left closing the door behind them. Hiccup sat down beside Toothless. He looked at the shackle on his right foot. It was not pleasant to have on. It was heavy and it squeezed his ankle. Hiccup thought about the shackles around Serenity's neck and wrists. She'd had them on for several months. Hiccup felt so bad for her. She'd been captured and chained up by Viggo, and Hiccup had done nothing. He was more focused on finding Heather and Windshear. If a Razorwhip tail could cut through anything, then perhaps Windshear could help get Serenity out of her shackles. She'd done a lot for the riders' dragons and had asked for nothing in return. Hiccup was also sure that the shackles would soon cut through her neck and kill her.

Just then the back door opened and the hunters came in with a cage. Toothless swallowed hard. Hiccup was again shoved out of the way and Toothless was shoved into the cage. Hiccup could only watch as his Night Fury was wheeled into the middle of the arena. The crowd was twice the size that it was yesterday. Toothless watched as another cage was wheeled in front of his. The hunters left and soon the cages were lifted off. Toothless faced the Triple Stryke. It was twice his size. It was maroon and golden yellow. It had three scorpion tails and scorpion pincers. Its angry red eyes were very small on its large rhino-like head. All the other dragons Toothless had seen were all covered in scars and burns, but this dragon's skin was flawless. It growled and pounced on Toothless. He wriggled free and fought back. The crowed cheered and Hiccup watched uneasily. The Triple Stryke wrapped his middle tail around Toothless's body, trapping his wings. The Stryke readied his other two tails for the kill. But he forgot to pin down Toothless's tail. The Night Fury whipped his tail around and smacked the Stryke right in the face, causing him to loosen his grip. Toothless slipped to the ground and jumped to his feet. The Stryke upped his attack and jabbed all three stingers at Toothless. He also snapped his jaws and pincers at him. He missed several times, the Night Fury was very quick on his feet. Toothless shot plasma blasts back at the Stryke. One blast hit him in the chest, knocking him out of the air. The Stryke jumped up and ran right back at Toothless. He slashed another gash in Toothless's upper foreleg, just under his wing joint. Then the Stryke threw him clear across the arena. This tipped Toothless over the edge, making him go crazy. His eyes went wide and his pupils turned to slits. He roared and charged back at the Stryke, fueled by rage.

Hiccup watched, very worried.

"Well there's only one way Toothless is going to survive," he said to himself. He hadn't seen Toothless like this since he defended Hiccup from Hookfang in Berk's arena all those years ago. Hiccup feared that Toothless would either be killed or be forced to kill. Toothless was not a ruthless killer.

Toothless and the Stryke fired, bit, and clawed at each other. Toothless, still blinded by rage, rammed the Stryke out of the air. The other dragon lay there stunned. Toothless ran at him at full speed. He leapt and was about to go in for the kill. But then he saw the fearful look in the Stryke's eyes. Toothless got a huge wave of daja vu and it was enough to bring him out of his enraged state. He landed next to the Triple Stryke, but didn't attack. The Stryke looked at him, a bit confused.

"What are you doing Night Fury?" he asked.

"I'm showing you mercy," Toothless said. "I assume you don't want me to kill you."

"Oh," said the Stryke.

"Come on get up," Toothless said. "We should focus on getting out of here." The Stryke got to his feet.

"I think that my be easier than you think," he said, looking over Toothless's shoulder. Toothless looked behind him and saw his fellow dragons attacking the crowd. The Berkians and Draconians fought off the hunters. Just then the door to the barred cave opened and Hiccup came out followed by Heather, Astrid, their dragons, and the other dragons that shared the cave with them. They all charged at the hunters and easily drove them off. Then several dragons grasped the caged dome in their talons and lifted it off the to of the arena. The Nadder, the Monstrous Nightmare, the Gronkle, and the Razorwhip all spread their wings and took off without hesitation. All that remained was the Triple Stryke. He glanced from Hiccup, to Toothless, then up at the sky looking confused.

"Go, you're free," Hiccup said. The Stryke still didn't move.

"He's been in captivity for too long Hiccup," said Fishlegs. "He doesn't know how to be free." Toothless stood a bid closer to the Stryke.

"Go on, just spread your wings and fly away," he said, spreading his own black wings. "I'd do it first but I need my tail fin." The Stryke opened his wings and took off. Tenor landed, carrying Toothless's saddle and tail fin.

"I daresay you want to follow him," he said.

"Thanks Tenor," said Hiccup. He quickly saddled up Toothless and mounted him. The other riders mounted their dragons, and they all took off. They followed the Triple Stryke far from the island. He seemed to be very happy to be free. He and Toothless made silly faces at each other.

"Look at that magnificent creature," said Tuffnut. "I'm going to call him Sleuther."

"Hiccup, I think he wants to come back with us," said Fishlegs, excitedly.

"Sleuther, you're going to love the Edge," Hiccup said cheerfully.

They flew all night back to Dragon's Edge. It was early morning by the time they saw the base. The Draconians landed beside the yurt, and the Berkians landed on the runway. Toothless stumbled and moaned in pain. His injuries were really starting hurt him now. Hiccup dismounted.

"Come on bud," he said. "We should have Serenity look at those wounds." Toothless crooned in agreement, and pain. While the other riders admired Sleuther, Hiccup and Toothless went over to the yurt.

When they got there, Hiccup knocked on the door. It opened and Serenity came out. She looked very tired but smiled when she saw them.

"Hiccup, glad to see you're okay," she said.

"Sorry to wake you Serenity," Hiccup said. "But Toothless got hurt in the arena. He needs your help."

"Sure," Serenity said. She went over to Toothless and stroked his neck. Toothless purred at her touch.

"And when you're done I'll get those shackles off," Hiccup said.

"All right," Serenity said. She brought out her medical bag. "Come here Toothless." Toothless approached her and she examined his wounds.

"You can sit down," Serenity told Hiccup. He sat in her chair. Serenity went to work. While she worked Hiccup and Toothless told her all that had happened in the dragon fights. Serenity listened.

"Toothless defeated both dragons without actually killing them," Hiccup said. Serenity smiled fondly.

"He's a real hero," she said, scratching Toothless's ears. He purred and blushed under his black scales. Serenity went back to her work. "And you brought back a Triple Stryke."

"His name is Sleuther," said Hiccup. "Tuffnut picked it."

"Nice name," Serenity said. She began wrapping Toothless's injuries in bandages. "He seems very friendly."

"I don't think he has a mean bone in his body," Toothless said. "He only killed because the hunters forced him to." Serenity smiled and finished up.

"There you go," she said. "How does that feel?" Toothless put his foot down lightly.

"Better," he said. "Thank you." He nuzzled Serenity gratefully, and she kissed his muzzle. Then she put her things away.

"All better," she said.

"Thanks Serenity," said Hiccup. "And I'm sorry you had to be in those shackles for so long."

"It's fine," said Serenity. "It's not your fault I was chained up."

"Well, I think it's about time you got them off," said Hiccup. "Windshear's tail can cut through anything." Serenity sighed, looking hopeful.

They went back to the stables. The riders were attending to their dragons. They looked up.

"Hey Heather, do you think Windshear can get these shackles off Serenity' neck and wrists?" Hiccup asked. Heather beamed.

"She sure can," she said. "She has very good aim. Come on Serenity, let's get those off." Serenity sat down on a nearby chair. Windshear approached her, and took a good look at the shackles.

"Hold your arms out," she said. Serenity did so. Windshear wound up her tail and whipped it at the two shackles on her wrists. There was a loud _shink_ , and the shackles fell off. The skin where they had been were a raw, red, bloody mess. Serenity breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now for the harder one," said Windshear. "Move your hair out of the way and hold still." Serenity did so. Windshear took a deep breath and readied her tail. She whipped it at the big shackle and it was released. Serenity took in a huge breath, happy to be free of the weight. Her neck was worse then her wrists. It was covered in bloody scabs and blisters. The shackle had rubbed off a lot of skin, leaving ugly red patches. Serenity could breath normally again.

"Thank you Windshear," she said. Windshear smiled and went to stand beside Heather.

"You'll be able sleep better now," said Hiccup.

"Yes," Serenity agreed. "Though it'll be a while until all this is cleared up." She got to her feet. As she headed out the door she turned to Toothless again. "Come back to me in a week, and I'll take those bandages off." Toothless nodded, glancing down at his wounded leg and paw. Serenity then headed outside, and towards her yurt of some long overdue sleep.


	9. Tone Death

Tone Death

The dragon riders and the Draconians were heading towards a large island in the dead of night. Hiccup wanted to stop a sneaky dragon smuggler. This was their one and only chance to stop him. The Draconians were all there except for Ruby who was keeping Serenity company with Flash and Polaris. They were all eager to get started.

"Ok guys," said Hiccup. "Stay with your group. This is our only chance to stop this dragon smuggler."

"He come in at night," said Fishlegs. "Makes his trade, then disappears."

"Let's go stop him then," said Viper. The riders split up and headed for the island.

Astrid and the Twins flew over the cost with Phoenix. They kept their eyes open for hunters. They flew over a rock formation and spotted them. Stormfly, Barf and Belch, and Phoenix halted in mid air. The hunters were pushing a cart that had a tarp covering something on it.

"We should land and move in slowly," Astrid whispered. "Preserver the element of surprise." But the Twins weren't listening. The landed their Zippleback in the middle of the clearing. Astrid smacked her forehead.

"Why do you even bring those guys?" asked Phoenix.

"Most of the time, I don't know," said Astrid. The Twins and the Zippleback chased the hunters away and then pulled the tarp of a dragon egg on the cart. Just then more hunters came in and fired darts at them. The Twins and the Zippleback hid behind a rock. The hunters started to wheel the egg away.

"Oh, no you don't," said the Twins in unison. Barf and Belch shot an explosion at the cart.

"Guys we're trying to protect the egg no fry it," said Astrid. More hunters came and fired at all three dragons. Meanwhile the cart was loaded onto a row boat and headed for a ship anchored off shore. With all the arrows being fired at them, it became difficult to fire back. Stormfly sent up fireworks to alert the others. They came within seconds as the ship pulled up it's anchor. The hunters saw they were outnumbered. They put the egg into a catapult.

"Looks like they're about to launch it," said Morpho, who was circling the boat.

"Oh, I love this game," said Heddrod eagerly. The egg was launched into the air. All the dragons moved in. Some of them collided and missed the egg by a mile. Astrid smacked it towards Tenor, he hit it towards, Heddrod, who shot it towards Fishlegs and Meatlug. The Gronkle hit with her tail and it headed for Heather and Windshear. Heather moved to grab it but missed and it rolled off Windshear's tail. Morpho glided in and snagged it with his talons. He handed it to Hiccup.

"Good job guys," Hiccup said. "Now let's get this back to Dragon's Edge, safely." They all agreed. They turned and headed for the Edge. Viper and Heddrod took care of the ship.

The sun came up as the riders and dragons neared the Edge. Hiccup pulled up alongside Tenor.

"Hey how's Serenity been?" he asked.

"Oh, she's a lot happier," Tenor said. "And she's looking a lot better too. She can finally get a good night's sleep. She really wants to do more to help the group though. She's feeling useless and left out."

"Well she can help us with this baby dragon," Hiccup said holding up the egg. Tenor beamed.

"She'll like that," he said. "She can also cook for you"

"Sound's great," said Hiccup.

They soon reached the base. They landed on the runway and headed up to the clubhouse. When they got there, they found Serenity stirring a huge pot of delicious smelling porridge. She looked up when they entered.

"Hello," she said quietly. "I figured you'd be hungry after that mission."

"Thanks Serenity," said Hiccup, setting the egg on a small table. Serenity dished out the porridge. Then she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Heather.

"The skies are calling," Serenity said. "I'll eat later." She left and headed back towards her yurt. Hiccup turned to Tenor.

"She still's still nervous around us isn't she?" he said.

"Well, she rarely gets this close to other humans," Tenor said. "Besides, there's no room for her at the table." Hiccup glanced around the table and saw that it was true.

"I can fix that," he said. "I don't want Serenity turning herself into a servant."

"Yeah, I don't want that either," said Tenor. "Snotlout and the Twins would easily abuse it." Tenor nodded in agreement. He left and took off.

He landed at the yurt. Serenity was reading a book about the islands of the South Pacific. Tenor smiled sadly. He knew she was eager to travel again and she'd never been to the South Pacific.

"Hey Serenity," Tenor said.

"Hi," said Serenity, setting the book down. "They've never heard of dragons in the South Pacific. It's also warm, and so bright." Tenor laid beside her chair.

"Oh, you such a dreamer," he said, fondly. "You really want to go there?"

"Yeah," said Serenity, closing the book. "But I know we can't go there until the hunters are defeated." Her cheerful mood had dwindled a bit. Tenor nuzzled her shoulder.

"But don't give up on it," he said. "We will go to the South Pacific, and all those other places you want to go." Serenity smiled and opened the book again.

About an hour later Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Tuffnut approached the yurt. Tuffnut was carrying his pet chicken. Hiccup was carrying the Book of Dragons.

"Hey Serenity, Tenor, we're going to see what kind of egg we brought back," said Hiccup. "We could use your help." Serenity put her book down and got to her feet. She mounted Tenor and followed them all back to the clubhouse.

The egg was resting on a footstool. They all gathered around it. Hiccup opened the book and flipped through it. Tenor sniffed it.

"Looks like a Whispering Death egg," he said. "But too big."

"It's not a Whispering Death," said Hiccup. "And it's not one of our dragon's."

"Oh, can you imagine Meatlug with her very own egg," Fishlegs said.

"She's laid eggs before," Tenor said. "She told me herself."

"You think it's a Night Fury egg?" Hiccup asked hopeful. "It's not listed in the book."

"No, Re said my egg was black," said Tenor. "And Blackfangs don't lay black eggs." Hiccup turned to Fishlegs.

"We should go over your Dragon Eye notes," he said.

"Ok, but I didn't see anything in there about eggs or hatching," said Fishlegs. They went to the back of the room, leaving Tuffnut and his chicken to watch the egg. Suddenly it started to crack.

"Uh, guys," said Tuffnut.

"Not now Tuff," Hiccup said. So Tuff watched the egg crack, not saying another word. The egg cracked further, the noise made them all turn around.

"Tuffnut!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Fishlegs annoyed. Tenor laughed. The egg cracked further and then it exploded. A bright orange baby dragon sat on the stool where the egg used to be. It had a pair of long brown horns, and periwinkle blue fins. It opened it's big, dark eyes.

"What is it?" asked Fishlegs.

"It seems familiar," said Hiccup. "But I can't place it." Suddenly the baby dragon let out loud shrieking sounds, that was more earsplitting than a baby Thunderdrum.

"I think I liked him better when he was inside," said Fishlegs.

Later that evening the other riders and Draconians gathered in the clubhouse to see the baby dragon. It was still crying loudly. Everyone was plugging their ears.

"Will someone please shut that thing up!?" Snotlout shouted.

"Oh, it probably needs its mother," said Heather with pity. "Poor thing."

"I'm so going to kill those hunters," said Viper. "Steeling a baby dragon from its mother." The baby dragon cried louder.

"I've got it," Tuff said loudly. They all looked at him.

"What?" asked Astrid.

"Garffenyourg," said Tuff. They all scowled. "We have to call it something."

"Who cares what we call it," Ruff shouted. "Not like it's listening to us anyway." Hiccup turned to Tenor.

"Did you cry this much when you hatched?" he asked loudly.

"No," said Tenor. "But I was pretty hungry when I hatched out." He reached into his saddlebags and pulled out a small sardine. He went over to the baby dragon and tossed him the fish. This distracted Garff and he stopped crying for the moment. He sniffed the fish, then gobbled it down.

"Good call Tenor," said Astrid. Tenor tossed Garff another sardine and he ate it. But Tenor realized that was his last fish.

"Oh, that was my last one," he said. Garff heard that and started crying again.

"Let's get him to the stables," said Hiccup. He picked up the baby dragon and carried it towards the stables, and everyone followed.

In the stables Hiccup put Garff in an empty stall. The baby dragon was still crying at the top of his lungs. Everyone's ears were ringing by this point.

"How are the dragons going to get any sleep with this little guy in here?" asked Fishlegs.

"It's them or us Fishlegs," said Snotlout. "But, please, feel free to babysit that thing all you want."

"Maybe I should stay with him," Heather suggested.

"If we close these doors, plug our ears, and sleep under our beds we might get a few winks," said Hiccup. The baby dragon cried harder. "Yeah let's just get out of here before our ears explode."

"I'm sleeping in Serenity's yurt tonight," said Snotlout. "It'll be too loud from my hut."

"You can sleep in the cellar then," said Serenity. They all turned to leave. Tuffnut tried to get his chicken to come. But the bird paid no attention to him and approached the baby dragon. It started clucking softly and the baby dragon. Garff quieted down and looked at the chicken. He mimicked the chicken's noises.

"Woah he stopped crying," said Hiccup.

"That's 'cause Chicken sang to him," said Tuffnut. The chicken continued to 'sing' to the baby dragon. But when it stopped Garff shot an amber like substance that trapped the chicken in a rock solid cocoon. Then the dragon lunged at the chicken, Tuffnut snatched it away last minuet.

"Does this look familiar to anyone else?" asked Tuff. "Impenetrable cocoon, vicious hungry dragon, terrified vikings."

"It's a baby Death Song Tuffnut," said Fishlegs. "Believe me, we know."

"Oh good, the mystery's solved," said Tenor. "I'm going to bed." He turned and flew Serenity back to the yurt with the other Draconians.

The following day everyone was gathered in the clubhouse except Fishlegs, Heather, and Astrid. They were looking after Garff. Hiccup was trying to cut the chicken free, but it was very difficult. Tuffnut paced the room in hysterics. Hiccup couldn't even make a dent in the cocoon.

"Tuffnut can you help me out?" asked Hiccup.

"And do what?" asked Tuffnut.

"Calm your chicken," said Hiccup. "It's not doing any of us any good to have the whole island in a panic." Tuffnut did as he was told, still in hysterics. Hiccup continued to chip away at the cocoon with his dagger, but still couldn't break through.

"That would go well with some Monstrous Nightmare gel," said Snotlout. "You'd get yourself some rotisserie chicken while your at it." He was suddenly tackled by Tuffnut. All the Draconians burst out laughing.

"Humans are so funny," said Phoenix.

"Actually Snotlout maybe on to something," said Hiccup, considering. He walked towards Hookfang.

"Oh, sure," said Tuffnut. "What's next, roasted Toothless."

"Just hear me out," said Hiccup. He scraped the blade of his dagger on Hookfang's chin, coating it in the gel. "You all remember when we were on Melody Island?" He held the dagger in front of Belch and he ignited the gel, setting the blade on fire. He went back over to the chicken.

"Don't do it Hiccup, you'll singe her little feathers," Tuffnut begged. Hiccup carefully pressed the fiery blade to the cocoon.

"I'm just going to get it started," said Hiccup. "I won't go anywhere deep enough to get remotely close to Chicken." He heat up the amber then withdrew the dagger. "Toothless." The Night Fury tapped the cocoon with his talon and it shattered, releasing the chicken. Tuffnut let out a cry of joy.

Heather, Fishlegs, and Astrid came into the clubhouse. Heather held Garff who was still crying. Everyone's ears started ringing again.

"We need to remove Garffenyourg from this island immediately," said Tuffnut, to Hiccup.

"It's getting very hard to handle this guy Hiccup," said Fishlegs. "You have to admit."

"Here we go back to Melody Island with you," said Snotlout.

"Snotlout have you forgotten that last time we were there the Death Song almost ate us and our dragons?" said Hiccup.

"Well I had 'til you just brought it up," said Snotlout.

"Oh, no," said Astrid. "It's too dangerous to go back."

"Plus we don't know if he can bond with a dragon that's not his parent," said Fishlegs.

"Guys, he doesn't know any better," said Heather. "He's just following his instincts. I know what it's like to be all alone in the world. We can't just shun him. We owe it Garff."

"She's right," said Hiccup. "We've trained everything from a Night Fury to a Night Terror. We can certainly train him to not eat us." Garff cried louder.

"But what about that?" said Snotlout. "Is there anyone, not named Hiccup, who has an idea about how to shut that thing up before I take a running leap off the edge of a cliff?"

"Nobody say a word," said Astrid, sneering. The Draconians laughed again.

"Funny Astrid," said Snotlout. "By the way I'm over you." Suddenly Heather started humming. Everyone quieted down and turned to her. She started to sing.

" _The sky is dark, and the hills are white,_

 _As the Storm King speeds from the north tonight_

 _And this is the song The Storm King sings,_

 _As over the world his cloak he flings._

 _Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep_

 _He rustles his wings and gruffly sings,_

 _Sleep, little one, sleep."_

The lullaby did it's job and Garff fell asleep. The Draconian all found themselves humming in the background. When the song ended, it was a lot quieter.

"She would do well in our choir," said Heddrod, in Dragontongue.

"Too bad our choir director has a serious prejudice against humans," said Morpho. "She won't even let Serenity join, and she's a beautiful singer too." They turned back to watch the riders.

"Thank Thor something worked," said Astrid.

"It makes sense," said Hiccup. "The Death Song sings to it's prey to lure them in. Maybe that's how it communicates. And that could be the key to training him." Suddenly Garff woke up and started crying again.

"Well you better keep singing then," said Snotlout.

"You mean we should keep singing," said Heather.

"We do?" asked Snotlout.

"Yes you do," said Heather.

"Hmm, looks like you guys get to live a bit of real dragon culture," said Heddrod.

"Really?" said Hiccup.

"Yup," said Viper. "My parents always sang to me when I was that age. I still sing those same songs whenever I travel out to see for fish."

"We'll help you too, we dragons are fine singers," said Tenor. "They don't call me Tenor for nothing. I provide a fabulous backup chorus."

So the baby Death Song went from rider to rider. They each sang songs to him. However the minuet the songs ended Garff got cranky and shot amber at the riders. When each rider had had enough, they passed Garff off to the next rider. Eventually he went to the Draconians. Serenity took him for a flight around the island on Tenor, and sang him one of her favorite songs.

 _Lavender's blue,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Lavenders green._

 _When I am King,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _You shall be Queen._

 _Who told you so,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Who told you so?_

 _T'was my own heart,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _That told me so._

 _Call up your men,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Set them to work._

 _Some to the plow,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Some to the fork._

 _Some to make hay,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Some to cut corn._

 _While you and I,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Keep ourselves warm._

 _Lavender's green,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's blue._

 _If you love me,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _I will love you._

 _Let the birds sing,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Let the lambs play._

 _We shall be safe,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Out of harms way._

 _I love to dance,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _I love to sing._

 _When I am Queen,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _You'll be my King._

 _Who told me so,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Who told me so?_

 _I told myself,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _I told me so._

When the song ended they had already landed beside the yurt, with the other Draconians. Serenity kept humming to keep Garff pacified. She dismounted and held the little dragon in her arms.

"Now your turn Tenor," said Viper. "Sing us your best song." Tenor beamed. He cleared his throat and then started to sing his song.

 _I can't win, I can't reign_

 _I will never win this game without you, without you_

 _I am lost, I am vain,_

 _I will never be the same without you, without you_

 _I won't run, I won't fly_

 _I will never make it by without you, without you_

 _I can't rest, I can't fight_

 _All I need is you and I, without you, without you_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _You! You! You!_

 _Without_

 _You! You! You!_

 _Without you_

 _Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

 _But I can't accept that we're estranged without you, without you_

 _I can't quit now, this can't be right_

 _I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you_

 _I won't soar, I won't climb_

 _If you're not here, I'm paralyzed without you, without you_

 _I can't look, I'm so blind_

 _I lost my heart, I lost my mind without you, without you_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _You! You! You!_

 _Without_

 _You! You! You!_

 _Without you_

 _I am lost, I am vain,_

 _I will never be the same without you, without you_

 _Without you_

Everyone on the island heard Tenor's song, he sang it so clear. Garff liked it too. He began squeaking the tune of the song. Tenor also continued to hum the song as he and Serenity carried Garff up to Heather's hut.

So far Heather and the Draconians were the only ones who didn't get any amber on them. But everyone else was covered in it by the end of the day. Hiccup was in his hut working on a prototype for a new sword, one that could be set on fire with Monstrous Nightmare gel. Suddenly he heard everyone calling his name, they sounded irritated. Hiccup got up and went out side, his sword in his hand. All the riders landed on his porch. They were all covered in amber, except for Heather and Windshear.

"Hiccup this is getting to be too much," said Astrid climbing off Stormfly. "We can't go on like this."

"But we can't just abandon him," said Heather, who was holding Garff. "I'd never forgive myself."

"We won't abandon him," said Hiccup. "We'll do what we should have done in the first place. We'll take him to be with his own kind."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Astrid.

"Yes," said Hiccup. He pushed a button on the sword handle, and the blade burst into flames. "We're going to Melody Island, to find that Death Song."

The next day while Serenity and Heather babysat Garff, the other riders and dragons gathered in the arena. Hiccup had made ear plugs for the dragons out of moss.

"Hey, Hiccup you do remember that the Death Song mind melts our dragons," said Snotlout. "Do you have a plan, or are we going to just wing it?"

"I do," said Hiccup. "That's why I made these." He handed a pair of plugs to Fishlegs.

"Moss earplugs awesome," said Fishlegs.

"Exactly," said Hiccup. "I custom made each pair for each dragon. These will hopefully block out the Death Song's call." The riders put the ear plugs into their dragon's ears.

"Great, as if this guy needs another reason to not listen," said Snotlout, gesturing to Hookfang who snorted in irritation.

"You didn't happen to make a pair for us did you?" asked Astrid, sneering.

"Hahahaha, very funny Astrid," said Snotlout. "You should bring that comedy gold on the road."

"Maybe I will," said Astrid. They all mounted their dragons and joined Heather and Serenity. The other Draconians were going to stay behind and guard the Edge. The riders pulled along side Serenity and Heather. Garff started crying the minuet Heather stopped humming.

"We're going to have to keep singing as we fly to the island," said Hiccup.

"I don't know that many songs," said Astrid. "And it's a long flight."

"I only know the one," said Heather. The other riders muttered in agreement.

"Well, lucky for you," Tenor said. "We know thousands of songs."

"Good," said Hiccup. "We'll need you sing as many as possible."

"Right," Tenor said, eagerly.

"Let's go," said Heather. She handed Garff to Serenity, who took him gladly. They headed out towards Melody Island. Serenity and Tenor started singing at once. Serenity sang first.

 _There was a time when I was alone_

 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_

 _My only friend was the man in the moon_

 _And even sometimes he would go away, too_

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes_

 _I saw a shadow flying high_

 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_

 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_

 _He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me_

 _I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_

 _Believe in him and believe in me_

 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_

 _To your beautiful destiny_

 _As we soared above the town that never loved me_

 _I realized I finally had a family_

 _Soon enough we reached Neverland_

 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_

 _And ever since that day_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling_

 _Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book_

 _Neverland, I love you so_

 _You are now my home sweet home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling_

 _Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book_

 _Neverland, I love you so_

 _You are now my home sweet home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _And for always I will say_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free._

Garff stopped crying and he seemed to sing along. When the song ended Tenor started singing. His song was fast and high spirited.

 _Let the wind carry us_

 _To the clouds, hurry up, alright_

 _We can travel so far_

 _As our eyes can see_

 _We go where no one goes_

 _We slow for no one_

 _Get out of our way_

 _I'm awake when up in the skies_

 _There's no brake up so high, alright_

 _Let's make it our own,_

 _Let's savor it_

 _We go where no one goes_

 _We slow for no one_

 _Get out of our way_

 _[2x]_

 _We slow for no one_

 _We go where no one_

 _We go where no one goes_

The riders were also liking the songs. It made the flight a lot more fun. Hiccup could see why they always sang whenever they were on the move. Serenity sang another song.

 _I can almost see it._

 _That dream I'm dreaming,_

 _But there's a voice inside my head saying,_

 _"You'll never reach it."_

 _Every step I'm takin'_

 _Every move I make feels lost with no direction,_

 _My faith is shakin'_

 _But I, I gotta keep tryin'_

 _Gotta keep my head held high_

 _There's always gonna be another mountain_

 _I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

 _Always gonna be an uphill battle_

 _Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

 _Ain't about how fast I get there_

 _Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

 _It's the climb_

 _The struggles I'm facing_

 _The chances I'm taking_

 _Sometimes might knock me down,_

 _But no, I'm not breaking_

 _I may not know it,_

 _But these are the moments_

 _That I'm gonna remember most, yeah_

 _Just gotta keep goin',_

 _And I, I gotta be strong_

 _Just keep pushing on,_

 _'Cause..._

 _There's always gonna be another mountain_

 _I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

 _Always gonna be an uphill battle_

 _Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

 _Ain't about how fast I get there_

 _Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

 _It's the climb_

 _Yeah_

 _There's always gonna be another mountain_

 _I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

 _Always gonna be an uphill battle_

 _Somebody's gonna have to lose_

 _Ain't about how fast I get there_

 _Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

 _It's the climb_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Keep on movin'_

 _Keep climbin'_

 _Keep the faith, baby_

 _It's all about—it's all about the climb_

 _Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh._

Garff was soon lulled to sleep by all the singing. Serenity and Tenor took a break. There was no sound except the beating of wings and the waves below. Astrid broke the silence by making jokes about Snotlout.

"How do you get a one armed Jorgensen out of a tree?" she said, laughing. "You wave to him." Everyone but Tenor laughed at it. Snotlout scowled.

"How do you sink an Jorgensen battle ship?" Astrid continued. "You put it in the water." They laughed hared.

"I got one," Tenor said. "You know the difference between a Jorgensen and a dragon right? One's a huge, obnoxious, fiery beast; and the other's a dragon." They all laughed so loudly at this that it woke up Garff, and he started crying again.

"Your turn to sing Tenor," Serenity said, scratching Garff behind his horns. Tenor beamed and he started singing another song.

 _Tatou o tagata folau e vala'auina E le atua o le sami tele e o mai Ia ava'e le lu'itau e lelei Tapenapena_

 _Aue, aue Nuku i mua Te manulele e tataki e_

 _Aue, aue te fenua, te malie, Nae ko hakilia mo kaiga e._

 _We read the wind and the sky When the sun is high We sail the length of sea On the ocean breeze At night we name every star We know where we are We know who we are, who we are_

 _Aue, aue, We set a course to find A brand new island everywhere we row_

 _Aue, aue, We keep our island in our mind And when it's time to find home We know the way_

 _Aue, aue, we are explorers reading every sign we tell the stories of our elders in the never ending chain_

 _Aue, aue, We are explorers reading every sign We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain_

 _Aue, aue, Te fenua, te mālie Nā heko hakilia We know the way._

Tenor sang the song, and somehow still managed to provide his own backup chorus. That song sounded a lot more foreign, but the riders didn't mind since they could still understand what the song was about.

"You seem to like to sing about exploring a lot," Hiccup said.

"I do," Tenor said. "And I 'aint ashamed to admit it." At that moment, Melody Island came into view.

"And we're here," Hiccup said. "The Death Song's strikes are more streamlined. If we don't bunch up it can't hit all of us." He lead the way to the island. Serenity handed Garff to Heather.

They went to the cave that Hiccup had locked the Death Song in last time, it was empty. Serenity and Tenor circled around, keeping an eye out for the Death Song.

"How do you confuse a Jorgensen?" said Astrid. "You put him in around arena and tell him to go to the corner." They all laughed again. Hiccup and Toothless came back out.

"Well he's not in there," said Hiccup. "Which is good news for Garff."

"And bad news for us," said Fishlegs. They took off and flew low and slow over the island. They all kept their eyes and ears open for the Death Song. In no time they could hear its siren song. The dragons could easily ignore it this time, due to the moss ear plugs.

"The ear plugs are working Hiccup," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah," said Hiccup. "The Death Song maybe near, everyone on high alert." The stopped over a large clearing. Heather was humming to Garff. Suddenly she was shot down by thick amber. She hit the ground and was instantly trapped. Everyone turned to see the huge Death Song emerge from the fog. He roared in outrage at the sight of intruders.

"Remember, don't bunch up," Hiccup shouted. However, the Death Song shot amber at them all, and hit everyone but Hiccup and Serenity. The Death Song growled at them. Just then Garff fluttered down and landed in front of the adult and started squeaking. The Death Song paused and glanced down at him. He spat some amber on the ground, and Garff did the same. Curious now, the Death Song sang a few notes. At first Garff didn't say anything. The Death Song sang the notes again. Garff started singing Heather's lullaby. The Death Song frowned. Hiccup and Toothless landed, Hiccup dismounted. Garff kept singing. The Death Song growled and smacked Garff hard with his tail, sending him flying into a rock.

"That can't be good," said Snotlout. The Death Song growled at Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs called. The Death Song shot amber and managed to trap Hiccup and Toothless in one shot. The dragon roared and walked from rider to rider. He kept singing his notes. Suddenly Fishlegs started humming nervously. Garff, who appeared to be unharmed, squeaked the tune Fishlegs was humming. The Death Song whirled around and roared at Garff. The little dragon scurried behind a rock.

"Quiet Fishlegs," Snotlout snapped.

"I'm sorry I hum when I'm nervous," said Fishlegs.

"Well give it a rest before you get us all killed," said Snotlout. "I hear they love singing in Valhlla."

"Hey it's my favorite lullaby," said Fishlegs. "And I'm the one who taught it to Garff."

"That may be the problem," said Hiccup. "He's singing our songs, the ones we sang to him. And the Death Song doesn't like them."

"Everyone's a critic," said Snotlout. The Death Song continued to inspect them. Hiccup could see Serenity and Tenor circling overhead. He hoped they would come down and help them.

"So what do we do?" asked Astrid.

"Keep singing," said Hiccup. "Maybe we can find a song it does like." Immediately they all broke into song. They weren't really singing a song, they were just singing random words. The Death Song seemed satisfied. But then they ran out of the things to sing. Serenity and Tenor flew down and hovered over the clearing. The Death Song turned on them. He recognized the girl at once, and could smell her sweet sent.

"Serenity, can you help us out?" Hiccup asked.

"What do you need me to do?" Serenity asked.

"Sing," said Hiccup. Serenity smiled.

"You should sing that one song you were singing a few days ago," Tenor suggested. "He'll like that one."

"Good idea," Serenity said. "If you'll be my backup chorus." Tenor nodded. She cleared her throat.

(Tenor)

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

(Serenity)

 _I messed up tonight, I lost another fight_

 _I still mess up but I'll just start again_

 _I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground_

 _I always get up now to see what's next_

 _Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up_

 _Nobody learns without getting it wrong_

 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_

 _'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again_

 _No I won't leave, I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_

 _'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again_

 _No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

(Tenor)

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

(Serenity)

 _Try everything_

(Tenor)

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

(Serenity)

 _Try everything_

(Tenor)

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

(Serenity)

 _Try everything_

(Tenor)

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

The song had a very fun beat. Tenor sang a perfect backup chorus. The Death Song loved the song and nodded his head, keeping time. Serenity kept singing.

(Serenity)

 _Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love_

 _Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath_

 _Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast_

 _Sometimes we come last, but we did our best_

 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_

 _'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again_

 _No I won't leave, I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_

 _'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again_

 _No I won't leave, I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail._

The Death Song enjoyed the song more and more. He started singing a long, in perfect harmony. Serenity sang the next part a lot more slowly.

 _I'll keep on making those new mistakes_

 _I'll keep on making them every day_

 _Those new mistakes_

(Tenor)

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

(Serenity)

 _Try everything_

(Tenor)

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

(Serenity)

 _Try everything_

(Tenor)

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

(Serenity)

 _Try everything_

(Tenor)

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

(Serenity)

 _Try everything_

At last the song ended. The Death Song purred. He had no idea that the human girl he'd kidnapped could not only speak to dragons, but she was also a fabulous singer. When Serenity stopped singing, the dragon turned back to the riders. He snarled and opened his mouth. Then suddenly, Garff landed between the Death Song and the riders. He squeaked the notes the Death Song had sung earlier. The adult dragon smiled down at the little dragon. He sang his song and Garff sang along. The two of them spread their wings and lifted off the ground. They kept singing. The adult finally warmed up to Garff. The adult flew off, heading for his layer. Garff hesitated, and looked back at the riders.

"Go on Garff, it's okay," Heather encouraged. Garff squeaked in delight and fallowed the adult. With the two Death Songs gone, Serenity and Tenor landed.

"Thanks Serenity," said Hiccup. Serenity nodded.

"You need help getting out?" she asked. Toothless used his tail to hand Hiccup his flaming sword. He ignited the blade and used it to cut himself free. He, Toothless, and Tenor cut the other riders free.

"Lets get out of here before they come back," said Hiccup. They didn't need telling twice. They all got on their dragons and took off.

As they headed back to the Edge, Hiccup admired his flaming sword.

"You know if that were twice he length it'd be a pretty cool sword," said Astrid.

"You're right," said Hiccup. "I'll need to lengthen the shaft, and add another canister for more Monstrous Nightmare gel. I'm going to call this, Inferno."

"I know a dragon named Inferno," said Tenor. "He's full of surprises too."

"I'm getting to work on this right away," Hiccup said excitedly. He clicked the stirrup and Toothless sped up. They soon vanished into the clouds.

"And that's the last we'll see of Hiccup this week," said Astrid. All the dragons sped up and headed back to the Edge. Serenity and Tenor sang the whole way.

 **AN: I hope I picked good songs.**


	10. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Hiccup and Toothless were heading for the clubhouse one afternoon. Hiccup suddenly spotted Morpho being approached by two unfamiliar dragons. One was light blue with darker blue wing membranes, the other was salmon red with brown on the trailing edge of his wings. The three dragons were talking in Dragontongue. Then they turned and headed for the clubhouse. They landed in front of Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hiccup, these two have something you should hear," Morpho said. "They're scouts his majesty hired to spy on Viggo's minions."

"Oh great," said Hiccup.

"We spotted a convoy of dragon hunter ships a few miles from here," said the blue dragon, who was a female Blackfang. "If you and your squadron left now you would be in perfect position to intercept."

"Thanks for the information, ummm," Hiccup said, waiting to hear what the dragon's names were.

"Oh, I'm Pangea," the blue dragon said. "And this is Flambé, she's a Whipfang."

"Where did you see this convoy?" Hiccup asked.

"Do you have a map?" asked Pangea. "We will show you."

"Yeah," said Hiccup. "I have one." He led the way into the clubhouse, which was deserted for the moment. Hiccup pulled out his map and spread it out on the table. The two scouts looked at it. Then Pangea pointed to a spot half way between Dragon's Edge and another island.

"It's there," she said. "Near that island."

"I'll get the other riders and well go check it out," Hiccup said. "Thanks." The two dragons left the clubhouse.

Hiccup rounded up the other riders. Morpho assigned Viper and Heddrod to go, along with Tenor. When they were all gathered, they took off and followed the two scouts to where they last saw the convoy. They went southwest, keeping their eyes open.

Soon the two scouts landed on a sea stack. The other riders and dragons landed next to them.

"There they are," said Pangea. She pointed to a tight convoy of hunting ships.

"Thank you scouts," said Tenor.

"What are we waiting for, lets go," said Snotlout impatiently.

"Those ships are in tight formation," said Hiccup.

"We can't attack without being spotted first," Fishlegs added.

"So, we need a distraction," said Astrid. Tenor opened his mouth about to say something, but Hiccup spoke first.

"Leave that to us," he said. He reached into his saddlebag and pulled something out. He went around to Toothless's tail and opened up a different tail fin, a yellow one.

"Hiccup, this is no time to play dress up," said Snotlout.

"I didn't even know that was possible on a dragon," said Heddrod, chuckling.

"It's made with a thin sheet of Gronkle iron," Hiccup explained.

"The added stability will let out fly low over the water without any wingflap," said Fishlegs.

"Exactly," said Hiccup. He switched the fins and put the red one back into the saddlebag, then he mounted Toothless. "Wait for my signal." They took off and dived towards the water. Astrid turned to the two scouts.

"You guys can go if you want to," she said.

"Are you kidding?" said Pangea, excitedly. "I've never seen a real Night Fury fly, I totally wouldn't mind staying and helping." Flambé cooned in agreement. They watched Hiccup and Toothless shoot across the water towards the convoy. Toothless was able to shut off all sound, since he didn't need to flap his wings. They shot passed the ships as silently as an owl. They circled back around then fired at the ships. The hunters were completely taken by surprise. The blast and smoke signaled the other riders. They didn't hesitate. They mounted their dragons and took off, the Draconians right next to them. They dived at the ships, blasting their weapons. Heather and Windshear sliced off their sails, so they couldn't go anywhere. Hiccup and Fishlegs landed on the deck of the lead ship, the others circled overhead.

"We'll be taking your cargo now," said Hiccup. While the Draconians dealt with the hunters Hiccup and Fishlegs went below to free the captured dragons.

But when the reached the deck below, they found no dragons but huge blocks of marble. They stood their a bit confused. With no dragons to release, they went back up. The hunters had been tied up.

"Hiccup there's no dragons on any of these ships," said Heather. "Just a bunch of marble rocks."

"Why would they put up a defense for a bunch of rocks?" asked Astrid.

"Marble's not that valuable," said Viper. Suddenly they heard the sound of dragons stampeding towards the convoy.

"Everyone in the air," Hiccup ordered. The riders mounted their dragons and took off with the Draconians.

"Yeah let's get run over by a dragon stampede," Tenor said, to himself. The riders and dragons flew towards the wild dragons. The Draconians stayed clear of the stampede, but the Berkians got completely swamped.

"We need to follow this stampede to its source," said Hiccup. "These dragons are fleeing for a reason." Suddenly Fishlegs spotted an island dead ahead.

"There," he said, pointing to it. A loud boom came from the island that shook the sky. Suddenly a Nadder clipped Barf and Belch's wing, causing the Zippleback to spiral towards the island. They crashed into the trees. The other riders and dragons landed near the trees. The Twins and their Zippleback came limping out of the trees.

"It's all good," said Tuffnut, sounding winded.

"Doesn't look like Barf and Belch are going anywhere though," said Ruffnut. The Zippleback had sprained his left front leg and his right wing

"No worries, Serenity can fix him right up," said Viper. "She fixed me up when I hurt my wing." Meanwhile Tenor and the rest of the Draconians were looking at something else.

"Hiccup we found more ships," Tenor said. Hiccup and the riders followed his gaze. Indeed there were three more hunting ships.

"Those ships are just like the ones from the convoy," said Fishlegs. "Something's going on here."

"You think?" said Heddrod. Suddenly they heard footsteps and the sound of wheels heading their way.

"Someone's coming, hide," said Hiccup. Everyone ducked behind trees. A few hunters walked passed, pulling a cart full of more marble blocks. They talked amongst themselves. Hiccup spotted Viper and Heddrod fidgeting out of the corner of his eye. Toothless jumped out of the woods and blocked the hunters' path, he growled. Viper handed Hiccup a coil of rope she got from the ship. The riders tied up the hunters. The Draconians tensed up and growled at them. The lead hunter glared back at Hiccup.

"I've stared down the throat of a Whispering Death," he said. "You don't scare me." Hiccup turned to Snotlout who snapped his fingers. Hookfang landed and burst into flames. The hunter flinched. Then Viper lowered her head into the hunter's blind spot and gnashed her black teeth, growling. The hunter started to sweat.

"Ok, I'll talk," he said. "Two more convoys left early this morning. They were heading for..." He was cut off by Tuffnut knocking him out with a branch. They all glared at him.

"Tuffnut, he was about to tell us everything," said Fishlegs.

"He was?" said Tuffnut. The hunter got back up, but Tuffnut knocked him out again. Hiccup groaned in frustration.

"Astrid, you Heather, and Snotlout head out," he said. "See if you can track down that other convoy."

"Ve'll come too," said Flambé, with a thick french accent. "Ve vere 'ired as scouts and ve are good at tracking."

"Great," said Hiccup. "The rest of us will stay and look for mor answers. Heather, Astrid, and Snotlout mounted their dragons and took off with the two scouts. The others headed farther into the island.

They went around rocks and fallen trees. About every thirty seconds a loud boom would shake the ground. They approached a huge marble quarry, swarming with hunters. Two huge wrecking balls were smacking into the wall of the quarry, knocking the marble loose.

"That would explained the booms," said Fishlegs.

"What does Viggo want with all this marble?" Hiccup wondered aloud.

"Marble's very strong," said Viper. "One of the reason our castle's interior is made out of it."

"We need to stop this operation," said Hiccup. "Ruff, Tuff, you attack from the ground. Heddrod, Tenor, you two take out those ships so the marble can't get off the island. Fishlegs, Viper, we'll attack from the air." The Twins steered their Zippleback into the trees. Heddrod and Tenor took off and headed for the docks.

"Fishlegs, you cover me and Toothless as we take out those wrecking balls with Viper," said Hiccup, mounting Toothless. They took off and headed towards the wrecking balls. Viper fired at the hunters, making them scatter. Toothless opened his mouth to fire at the two wrecking balls, but Fishlegs and Meatlug blocked him.

"Stop Hiccup!" said Fishlegs. "Look closer. Those aren't wrecking balls, they're Catastrophic Quakens." Hiccup, and the two dragons looked again, and saw that it was true. The two Quakens were shackled to wooden polls and being forced to roll into a ball and hit the side of the quarry.

"Oh, so they are," said Viper. The Quakens hit the wall again, causing a huge shockwave to hit the air borne dragons and completely wiped out the Twins and Zippleback. They crashed into the trees again.

"The Twins," said Hiccup, officially worried. He, Fishlegs, and Viper landed near where they'd crashed. Fishlegs turned and watched the hunters smashing large hammers onto the ground, the two Quakens reluctantly hit the rock wall.

"It's the vibrations Hiccup," said Fishlegs. "They've trained the Quakens to respond to the vibrations when the hammer hits the ground. Trapping them, then fighting them, now working them against their will. This is monstrous. I know these dragons. They may seem angry and aggressive, but they have a softer side."

"Perhaps the hunters know that," said Viper. "And are taking advantage of it. I agree, though monstrous is a bit of an understatement."

"You're right, no dragon deserves to be treated like this," said Hiccup. "We will find a way to free those dragons."

"Well you can count on us to hit them with a branch," said Tuffnut, as he and Ruffnut stumbled out of the trees.

"Ruff, Tuff you're okay," said Hiccup, relieved. "How's Barf and Belch?" The Twins turned towards the Zippleback, which looked severely winded.

"They're fine," said Tuffnut. "We Throstons are known for our thick craniums." He took his helmet off and wrapped his knuckles on his head.

"Sounds hallow," said Viper.

"So what's your plan to free those dragons?" asked Ruffnut. Hiccup considered.

"There's not much room for maneuverability in that quarry," he said. "But I have just the thing that will help cause a distraction so Fishlegs and Meatlug can infiltrate." He reached into his saddlebag and pulled out another tail fin, in turquoise. Toothless didn't look too excited.

Over the ocean Heather, Snotlout, Astrid, and all the dragons kept their eyes open for any more convoys. They were heading in the direction the previous one had been heading. The two scouts talked between each other in Dragontongue.

"Look down there," said Astrid. She pointed to the water below. They spotted another convoy.

"Looks like our missing convoy," said Heather.

"We should hang back," said Astrid. "And follow them to Viggo's drop point." They all agreed.

Back at the quarry Hiccup and Toothless flew at the hunters. The others were hiding and waiting their turn. The hunters fired Dragonroot arrows at Toothless. He did a fast spin and dodged it.

"Careful bud, this new tail is very sensitive," Hiccup said. Toothless sighed. He fired back at the hunters, making them run. Then they dived into the quarry and circled round, drawing all the fire. Barf and Belch ran in a big circle, Barf let out a huge cloud of green gas. Then Viper swooped down and shot bright yellow flames at the gas, making it explode. The hunters ran for cover.

"Ok, they're distracted," said Hiccup. "Fishlegs, now!" Fishlegs and Meatlug flew over to the Quakens. Meatlug shot the chains, and the Quakens were released. They collapsed and didn't move. Hiccup and Toothless hovered over the hunters in the quarry.

"We've halted your operations, now leave," said Hiccup. The hunters just laughed and didn't move. They banged their huge hammers on the ground, then pointed them at Fishlegs. The Quakens woke up and took off, growling at Fishlegs.

"What are you doing, you're free," said Fishlegs nervously. But the two dragons paid no attention. They charged at Fishlegs. He got out of the way pronto. The Quakens rolled into a ball and hit the ground with all force. The shockwave pushed the flying dragons away from the quarry. Then the Quakens rolled after the Twins and their Zippleback. Hiccup steered Toothless after them. Barf and Belch couldn't take off because of their sprained wing. Toothless shot the two Quakens with the plasma blast. It did the trick. The Quakens spun round a chased after Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup steered Toothless through the trees. The blue tail fin helped with avoiding the trees, however it wouldn't let Toothless fly higher than the trees. The Quakens were catching up to them. They reached a clearing where the Quakens were able to cut Toothless off. They slammed into the ground, causing two shockwaves to hit each other. Toothless was badly overwhelmed.

Fishlegs watched it all from high above. He hoped the other Draconians would catch up to them soon.

"They're in trouble," said Fishlegs panicking. "I know these dragons." Without much thinking he steered Meatlug towards the thundering Quakens, as they charged after Hiccup and Toothless. Fishlegs put himself between them and the Quakens. The two dragons only picked up speed. Meatlug saw that they weren't slowing down and got out of the way. The Quaken spun around, lifted off the ground, and threw themselves at Fishlegs. They were just about to get crushed when Tenor zipped out of nowhere and pulled them out of the way. The Quakens hit the ground, send a shockwave so big it sent all the other dragons and riders flying in all directions. When the dust cleared everyone got shakily to their feet. Tenor and Heddrod had returned from their small mission.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Hiccup.

"We're okay," said Ruffnut. "But Barf took a branch to the eye." Barf opened his left eye, it was red and swollen. Hiccup gagged at the sight. Heddrod turned to Fishlegs.

"What were you doing back there?" he asked. "You were about to get smashed by those two." Fishlegs took a deep breath.

"They respond more to the cruelty of their captors, then to someone trying to help them," he said.

Fishlegs, freeing those dragons is going to be tricky," said Hiccup. "Especially if they don't want to be freed. They've obviously been in captivity for a very long time."

"There has to be a way to get through to them somehow," said Fishlegs.

"Maybe," said Hiccup. "But we have to accept the fact that it may be too late to save them. Sorry Fishlegs."

"Tenor, you wouldn't turn your back on your fellow dragons would you," said Fishlegs. Tenor exchanged a glance with the other dragons.

"I wouldn't," Tenor said. "I would do everything possible to save them."

While Hiccup and Fishlegs surveyed the quarry, Ruffnut fashioned an eye patch for Barf. Hiccup watched the hunters and Quakens in the quarry.

"We have to stop this operation," he said. "Viggo needs this marble for something."

"But we also can't risk hurting the Quakens," said Fishlegs. Suddenly the air filled with a white gas. It a strong stench of rotten eggs.

"Ugh, Barf, you got gas breath," said Tuffnut. "Pop in a mint."

"It's not Barf's breath," said Hiccup. They followed the gas. Viper looked bellow her. She'd been standing on a fissure.

"It's a fissure, and gas," said Fishlegs. Suddenly the ground shook again, but everyone kept their footing.

"Quaken related?" Viper asked.

"No, that tremor wasn't Quaken related," said Hiccup. "Not directly at least."

"What do you mean?" asked Fishlegs.

"Those earlier tremors that we thought were Quakens, was actually the island's instability," said Hiccup.

"That's probably why those wild dragons were fleeing this island in the first place," said Fishlegs. "All that minning of the marble and the constant Quaken strikes are causing this island to become unstable." Hiccup considered.

"You know Fishlegs, there may be a way to stop these operations and free those Quakens after all," he said.

The other half of the team were still on the trail of the convoy. The hunters didn't seem to notice them. They followed the convoy, until an island came into view.

"Does this place look familiar to anyone else?" asked Astrid.

"Yeah, too familiar," said Heather. They were approaching Viggo's base. It was swarming with hunters and ships. Neither Viggo or Ryker were anywhere in sight.

"I think I know why Viggo needs all that marble," said Snotlout. He pointed to an enormous dome made of large, marble bricks.

"Viggo's making an impenetrable fortress," said Heather.

"Almost impenetrable," said Astrid. She pointed to a gapping hole in the roof of the dome. They could see the hunters busy at work.

"What do you say we make some renovations," said Snotlout. Without hesitation they dove into the fortress through the hole, the two scouts right behind them. They attached the hunters, and brunt the construction equipment. But when they fired at the beams holding up the dome, they couldn't make a dent.

"You're wasting your time," said Pangea. "Marble is completely immune to dragon attacks."

"Viggo's created the ultimate dragon proof fortress," said Snotlout.

"One more shipment of marble and it will be complete," said Heather. "And no dragon will be able to take it down."

"Hopefully the others are stopping said shipment," said Pangea.

"We should go tell Hiccup what we found," said Heather. They took off and headed back towards the other island.

Back on the other island Hiccup and the others went to the edge of the quarry. The two Quakens were back at work as wrecking balls. The hunters kept slamming their hammers into the ground. Toothless let out a loud roar and all the hunters turned to look up at them.

"Stop what you're doing and leave now," Hiccup should. "Haven't you noticed that the island is unstable." The hunters exchanged a glance, then went over to the Quakens.

"I knew you were reasonable," said Hiccup. But no sooner had he said that, then the hunters released the Quakens and ordered them to attack again.

"Or not," said Tenor. The Quakens rammed into the wall of the quarry, knocking everyone back. But that strike cause the whole island to shake and open up more fissures. Hiccup quickly mounted Toothless and took off. But before he could strike back, the Quakens hit the ground again. The shockwave hit Toothless, he and Hiccup were knocked out of the air and into a crevasse. They got to their feet and looked up to see one of the Quakens looking down at them. He growled and glared at them. Suddenly the ledge gave way and the Quaken fell into the crevasse as well. The dragon hit the ground and was covered in boulders, unable to get to his feet.

Fishlegs watched with Meatlug and Viper as the other Quaken went to investigate the crevasse. Fishlegs noticed that the second Quaken seemed a bit worried.

"You don't want to hurt your friend," said Fishlegs. "Maybe there is a way to reach you." He turned to Viper. "Can you go get me one of those hammers?" Viper nodded. She spread her wings and took off. She flew back to the quarry and snatched a hammer right out of a hunter's hands. She carried it back to Fishlegs. She handed it to him and he carried over to the crevasse, Meatlug and Viper followed.

"Here it goes," said Fishlegs. He tapped the hammer on the ground to get the Quaken's attention. He looked up at Fishlegs curiously. Using the hammer, Fishlegs gave Meatlug a silent command to go down into the crevasse. She did so. Then Fishlegs gave the same order to the second Quaken. He seemed to nod once. Then he took off, rolled into a ball, and smashed his way down to the other Quaken. He landed next to the other one, and they both faced Hiccup and Toothless.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup yelled, as the two Quakens were eyeing him.

"It's ok Hiccup, they're on our side," said Viper. "I think." Fishlegs tapped the hammer again to get the Quakens' attention. They looked up at him, and he pointed the hammer at the sky. They flew out of the crevasse and landed on the ground in front of Fishlegs. The island started shaking again. Hiccup quickly got on Toothless and they took off. The Draconians followed.

"Fishlegs, we need to get out of here," Hiccup yelled. Fishlegs mounted Meatlug, and using the hammer ordered all boulder class dragons to take off. Everyone flew off the island as fast as they could. But as they cleared the coast, Heddrod noticed the Twins and the Zippleback struggling to get off the island in a boat.

"Tenor!" he called. Tenor turned around to see what the trouble was. The two dragons dove down, grabbed the boat in their talons, and flew the Twins and Zippleback to safety. Viper pitched in as well. They all watched the island crumble into the sea. At that moment Astrid and the rest of the team joined them.

"What happened to Barf and Belch? Why's the island sunk? And where did those two Quakens come from?" asked Snotlout. "I feel like we've missed a lot."

"Hiccup we know what Viggo wants with the marble," said Astrid.

"He's building a dragon proof stronghold," said Heather.

"A stronghold?" said Hiccup, shocked. "Well we need to take it down at once."

"It's no use Hiccup," said Astrid. "It's strong enough to withstand any dragon attack."

"I have an idea of how we can take it down," said Fishlegs, looking at the two Quakens.

As Viper and Heddrod flew the Twins and Zippleback back to Dragon's Edge, the others flew back to Viggo's base. When they got there, they found the hunters waiting for them. The marble dome waited as well. Fishlegs pointed at it with the hammer. The Quakens responded at once. They rolled into balls and slammed into the ground. The shockwave knocked the marble bricks loose. The Quakens rolled at high speed into the dome, making it collapse. The hunters scattered. A minuet later the dome was nothing more than a pile of marble dust. Everyone landed. The Quakens approached Fishlegs, awaiting their next order.

"No," said Fishlegs strongly. "No, more, work." He tossed the hammer aside and Tenor destroyed it with a plasma blast. Fishlegs petted one of the Quakens on the snout, it rumbled with pleasure. Hiccup approached them.

"How many dragons does Viggo have out there?" Fishlegs asked.

"If there are more dragons out there like this, we'll find them and free them," Hiccup promised. "Now, lead us to Dark Deep. It's time for these Quakens to enjoy their retirement. They've earned it." The riders mounted their dragons and took off. Tenor looked behind him at the destroyed dome.

"Oh man, Viggo's really not going to like this," he laughed. They all left the dome far behind. The two scouts went back out to scout some more, and everyone else went to Dark Deep.


	11. Family on the Edge

Family on the Edge

Hiccup had gotten word, from one of the Draconian scouts, of a hidden shipyard deep behind Viggo's boundary. He wanted to attack it, so he trained the other riders and dragons. Tenor and the other Draconians were coaching them. All the dragons were there, Hiccup wanted all hands on deck. Both Tenor and Ruby were worried since Serenity was left unguarded. Hiccup soon got them to focus, since they had once chance to take down the hidden ships. They all watched the riders doing another run. Morpho noticed Ruby and Tenor glancing nervously in the direction of Dragon's Edge.

"Relax you two," Morpho said. "Serenity's fine, she's perfectly safe."

"Viggo managed to kidnap her once," Tenor said. "I should send her home."

"She won't go," Ruby said. "All her family's up here, she'd be miserable at home." Tenor sighed.

"I'd go with her," he said.

"You're needed up here, your loyalties aren't just to her," said Viper. "Dragons before humans." Tenor growled. He then turned and took off, heading back to the Edge. He hadn't gone five feet before Morpho and Viper blocked him.

"Tenor, Viggo's out there killing our kind," said Viper sternly. "You can't abandon thousands of innocent dragons for the sake of one human."

"We're worried about her too," said Morpho. "But we can't start fighting amongst ourselves, or Viggo will never be defeated and she will never be safe." Tenor growled but didn't protest.

"Fine, dragons first," he said. He turned back around and headed back to the sea stacks.

They landed next to the riders who had just finished their practice run. Hiccup turned to the three dragons.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Slight argument about Serenity," said Viper. "It's all good now."

"Tenor, will you go scout that shipyard?" Hiccup asked. "And report back tomorrow." Tenor didn't say anything, he just turned and took off. The others prepared for another run.

Back on the Edge, Serenity sat in the clubhouse waiting for everyone to get back. She was just as worried about them as they were about her. She knew it was only practice runs, but the hunters were everywhere. Serenity must have fallen asleep, because she suddenly heard someone approaching the clubhouse. She jumped to her feet, ran outside, and came face to face with Dagur. She screamed in surprise and froze.

"Hey Serenity, sorry to startle you," Dagur said cheerfully.

"Dagur," Serenity panted, her heart was racing. "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for Hiccup," Daugr explained. "I'm hoping he can help me find my sister. Where is everyone?"

"Out training," Serenity said. "They've been gone all day." She turned and went back into the clubhouse.

"And they just left you here all alone?" asked Dagur, following her. "And unguarded. Some friends they are."

"They'll be back I'm sure," Serenity said, and Dagur heard the note of doubt in her voice.

"You know when they will be back?" he asked.

"No, I don't know anything," said Serenity said. "I'm supposed to be getting dinner ready for them, but I don't know how to light a fire." She looked at the empty fire pit.

"I do," said Dagur. He reached in to his pocket and took out two small rocks. He hit them together over the fire pit. A few sparks, and a fire blazed.

"Thanks," Serenity said softly. She moved about gathering vegetables and clams.

"What are you going to make them, if I may ask," said Dagur.

"Clam chowder," Serenity said. "It's a very special recipe." She began her work.

"Well, I'm going to let you focus, I'll wait for Hiccup in his hut," said Dagur. Serenity just nodded as she pulled the clams out of their shells. Dagur left the clubhouse.

As the sun started to go down the riders returned. Serenity was only half finished with her chowder. She was just putting water on to boil when Heather entered the clubhouse, Windshear behind her.

"Hey Serenity," Heather said. "You need some help?"

"I sure do," Serenity said. "Thanks." Heather and Windshear pitched in. While Serenity and Heather finished with deshelling clams, Windshear cut up vegetables with her sharp tail.

"Where's Tenor?" Serenity asked. "Did he come back with you guys?"

"No, he's out scouting Viggo's shipyard," said Heather. "He'll be back tomorrow morning." Serenity paused in her work and sighed.

"I see," she said. At that moment Hiccup entered the clubhouse, Toothless at his side.

"When's dinner?" Hiccup asked.

"It'll be a while," Serenity said. "I've had to work by myself most of the day."

"Ok," Hiccup said. He and Toothless left. They headed back to their hut.

When they got there, Hiccup dismounted. He felt worn out from all the activity.

"Come on bud, let's get some shut eye before dinner," he said. Toothless crooned in agreement. Hiccup opened the door, and came face to face with Dagur holding Inferno. Dagur turned and his eyes lit up.

"Hiccup! Brother!" he exlaimed. He approached Hiccup, with his arms out. Hiccup backed up, looking fearfully at the fiery sword. Dagur realized this and tried to turn the fire off. Hiccup shut the door and took the sword. Toothless tensed up but didn't attack. Hiccup held the sword up to him and he blew the fire out. Hiccup set the sword down.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Heather, I've been looking all over for her," Dagur said. "It's so frustrating."

"Yeah, I bet," said Hiccup.

"I need to learn to ride a dragon," said Dagur. Hiccup seemed surprised to hear this.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need your help in learning to ride a dragon," said Dagur. "It would help me find her faster." Hiccup didn't say anything. Dagur got a bit irritated. "Come on, you and Toothless owe me. I saved your lives."

"You also tried to kill me," said Hiccup.

"Please," said Dagur.

"I can't train you to ride a dragon," said Hiccup.

"Why not?" asked Dagur. Hiccup scrambled to find an excuse.

"I don't have the time," he said quickly. Dagur seemed to buy it.

"Ok, you're busy," he said. "I get it. Well, I'll kill the time and have a look around. Say hi to everyone, make some apologies. And check up on that lovely dragon healer you have." He headed for the door. Hiccup panicked and ran to block him.

"Let me rephrase," he said. "I don't have time today. But I can help you train a dragon tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"Great!" Dagur exclaimed.

"We'll go to the far side of the island," said Hiccup. "That's were all the best wild dragons are. In fact you should go there now and camp out." Dagur considered this.

"Good idea," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow then. First thing in the morning." He left the hut. Hiccup sat in a chair and Toothless sat next to him.

Up at the clubhouse Serenity and Heather were finally ready to serve dinner.

"You going to eat with us this time?" Heather asked. Serenity considered. Windshear gave her a gentle nudge. Serenity stroked her snout.

"Well, I haven't flown all day," she said. "I'm really missing it."

"You can fly tomorrow," said Heather. "Tenor will be back by then." Serenity let out a breath she didn't realized she'd been holding.

"Alright," she said.

"Why don't you and Windshear got call them in," said Heather. Serenity and Windshear left the clubhouse.

"Why're you so nervous?" Windshear asked.

"I'm just worried about Tenor," said Serenity, as she stroked the silver dragon's neck. "I haven't seen much of him lately."

"Yeah, we've been pretty busy trying to take out those hunters," said Windshear. "But I can assure you, it won't be forever. You'll be back out in free sky before you know it. Now come on, those guys are getting hungry." Serenity climbed onto her back and they took off.

They circled the outpost and rounded up the other riders. They headed up to the clubhouse where Heather was dishing out chowder and bread. Finally Serenity landed Windshear on Hiccup's porch. Hiccup came out with Toothless.

"Dinner's ready," Serenity said.

"Thanks Serenity, I'll be right there," said Hiccup. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"You alright?" Serenity asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," said Hiccup. "Just coming up with a strategy for our next encounter with the hunters."

"Oh, I see," said Serenity. She patted Windshear's neck and they flew back up to the clubhouse.

At dinner, the table still didn't have room for Serenity. So she saw with Toothless and Windshear in the corner. The riders were all talking and joking. Serenity finished her chowder and set her bowl on a nearby table. She and the two dragons listened to the conversation at the table.

"Say, have you guys ever wondered what happened to Dagur?" Hiccup said.

"Uh, no," said Snotlout. They all looked very confused as to why Dagur was being brought up.

"Why is Dagur being brought up?" asked Tuffnut.

"Well, you got to wonder why he helped us escape Viggo," said Hiccup awkwardly. He knew they were going to find out that Dagur was on Dragon's Edge.

"Maybe to create a distraction so he could escape," said Astrid.

"Yeah probably," said Hiccup. "Or maybe it was a first step in the direction of a new life." Heather glared at him.

"A dragon doesn't change its markings," she said darkly. Fishlegs opened his mouth to make a point. "Except for a Changewing, I know." Heather realized the metaphor was kind of a bad one.

"And what if he managed to find his way back here?" Hiccup said.

"Then I'll split the father killer in half," Heather growled and slammed her ax into the ground, hard. Serenity shuddered, which the two dragons were quick to notice.

"Would you like us to walk you home?" asked Windshear.

"Sure," said Serenity. "I'm pretty tired." She and the dragons got to their feet. They headed for the door.

"Where are you off to?" asked Hiccup.

"Bed," said Serenity. "It's been a long day." She followed the two dragons out of the clubhouse.

They headed for the yurt. The sun had set by now and the stars where out. About half way to the yurt, Windshear heard Heather calling her. They turned and saw Heather running up to them.

"Hey Windshear, we're going on a scouting mission," Heather said. "Hiccup wants us to leave at once so we can relieve Tenor." Windshear gave an excited coo. She then turned back to Serenity.

"Thank for your help today Windshear," she said.

"You're welcome," said Windshear. "It was fun to work with you and Heather in the kitchen." Serenity patted her on the snout, then Heather and Windshear took off. When they were long gone, Serenity turned to Toothless.

"I wonder when Hiccup's going to tell them about the incident with Dagur," she said. "They're going to find out eventually."

"Yeah, I wonder when he's going to tell them that Dagur's on the Edge," said Toothless. Serenity sighed.

"He came up to me this morning, before you guys got back," she said. Toothless looked at her.

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah," Serenity said. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Heather. I know Dagur is a sensitive subject for her."

"I see," said Toothless.

"You're not mad are you?" Serenity asked, sounding nervous again.

"No, I'm not," said Toothless. "I appreciate your honesty." They continued their walk towards the yurt.

"So, what's he on the island for?" Serenity asked.

"He wants to learn to ride a dragon," said Toothless. "So he can look for Heather easier." Serenity sighed again.

"I really wish I hadn't been roped into this," she said. Toothless gave her a look of sympathy.

"I feel you," he said. "Hopefully it will get resolved soon." At that moment, they arrived at the yurt. Flash was asleep on the roof, he was the only dragon in sight, besides Toothless. Serenity looked at him.

"Thanks," she said.

"Well, Tenor's off scouting, it's the least I can do for such loyal friends," Toothless said. Serenity smiled and hugged him. He nuzzled her back. Serenity let him go, and kissed him on the cheek. He purred and flashed his cute eyes at her. Serenity then went inside and Toothless headed back to the clubhouse.

The next morning Serenity came back outside. Tenor was not back yet, but Flash was still on the roof stretching his wings. When he saw Serenity he beamed.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning Flash," Serenity replied happily. Flash flew down off the roof. Serenity stroked his snout. "No sign of Tenor yet?"

"I'm afraid not," Flash answered. "He's still out there. Why don't we go flying while we wait for him." Serenity smiled.

"Alright," she said. "I've really missed flying." Flash lowered himself slightly. Serenity mounted him, and they took off.

Hiccup and Toothless came out of their hut, they had to go train a dragon for Dagur. Hiccup had mauled it over during the night. He decided to get the leased dangerous dragon for Dagur to ride. As the came out onto the porch, Serenity flew by on Flash. Hiccup knew it would be risky for Dagur to find out about the Skrill, since that was the dragon he'd been after all this time. At the same time, it seemed Serenity didn't have any other dragon around to ride. Tenor was no doubt still flying back from the hidden shipyard. Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew up to meet her. Serenity saw them and pulled Flash along side them.

"Hey Serenity, Dagur's on the Edge," Hiccup explained. Serenity looked worried, and a ripple of static ran down the Skrill's wings.

"Say no more," Serenity said, sadly. She turned Flash in the direction of the yurt. But before they could fly off, Hiccup spoke again.

"I was hoping you'd help find a dragon for him to ride," he said. Serenity looked at him, surprised.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Absolutely," said Hiccup. "I reckon it'll kill time until Tenor gets back, and it'll keep you from dying of boredom. It'll also keep Dagur and that Skrill in my sight, incase Dagur gets any ideas." Serenity exchanged a look with Flash, and then with Toothless.

"Alright," she said. Hiccup beamed.

"Lets get started," he said. "I want to get this taken care of before the others find out."

"Or you could just tell them," Serenity suggested. "I mean you all got awful mad at me when you found out I was friends with a Skrill."

"I do plan to tell them," said Hiccup. "As soon as I figure out how to tell them." Serenity let it slide and followed him and Toothless inland.

They spent the first hour training a green Gronkle, who seemed eager. When that was done they went to find Dagur. Serenity circled the cliff on Flash, and Hiccup landed Toothless. Dagur came out looking impatient.

"Hiccup, you're finally here," he said. "I'm not angry just excited. I've been up all night wondering what kind of dragon I should ride. How about a Skrill, I don't supposed you've got any of those."

"Sorry, Serenity's riding the only one until her dragon comes back from a hunt," said Hiccup pointing up at Serenity and Flash, still circling.

"Oh, ok," said Dagur. "How about a Night Fury, it may not be as awesome as a Skrill but I can make due." Toothless growled, not wanting Dagur on his back again.

"Sorry, he's one of a kind," said Hiccup.

"How about a Razorwhip like Heather's?" asked Dagur.

"Actually, I'v already found a dragon for you to ride," said Hiccup. He whistled.

"Oh, I hope it's something awesome and terrifying," said Dagur. "I've already come with a name for him, Shattermaster." And out came the Gronkle. It wagged it's tail eagerly. Dagur looked at it, his excitement dwindling.

"Is this my dragon's breakfast?" he asked.

"Nope," said Hiccup. "This is Shattermaster." Dagur frowned.

"I'm not riding this dragon," he said.

"Then you're not riding any dragon," said Hiccup.

"It's beneath me," said Dagur.

"No yet it isn't," said Hiccup. "Look prove to me that you can even get on the dragon." Finding no argument to this, Dagur turned to the Gronkle and tried to mount it. But Shattermaster kept dodging him, and eventually smacked him over the cliff. Hiccup looked down to see Dagur hanging from a branch sticking out of the cliff.

"Ok Hiccup, you've made your point," he said. "We'll do it your way." Hiccup grinned, satisfied.

Serenity watched from Flash's back as Hiccup showed Dagur how to approach the Gronkle properly. Dagur stroked Shattermaster's snout, and the Gronkle warmed up to him. Serenity had Flash fly a little lower. Soon Dagur was flying through the air on the Gronkle, Hiccup and Toothless beside him. Serenity and Flash kept their distance. At first things went smoothly. But then Dagur looked at the ground, miles below, and got nervous. He accidently gripped Shattermaster's wing, causing him to stall. They headed for the ground. Hiccup steered Toothless after them, and managed to grab them before they hit the ground.

"Ok, lets try something a bit more down to Earth," said Hiccup.

They flew closer to the ground, practicing basic maneuvers. Dagur seemed better at this, but he was still tugging on the Gronkle's ears whenever they got close to a tree.

"You're trying to steer him to much," said Hiccup. "You need to trust your dragon Dagur, he doesn't want to hit the trees and more than you do."

"Right," said Dagur. He then looked down at Shattermaster. "Now lets see what you've got for speed." He nudged the Gronkle's side with his heel, and the dragon went faster.

"Slow down Dagur," said Hiccup. He steered Toothless after them, and tried to cut them off. But they both hit a very springy tree and crashed hard. Serenity and Flash landed gracefully near them. The two vikings and two dragons untangled themselves. Hiccup looked over at Dagur.

"You're trying to do too much too quickly," he said. He sat up and saw that his metal leg had been bent. He took it off. "I can't fly Toothless like this." Dagur walked over.

"Here, I can fix it," he said, grabbing the leg. He tried to straighten it, but ended up snapping it in half. Hiccup groaned. It felt like being stuck on Outcast Island with Snotlout.

"Oh, sorry," said Dagur, realizing the problem.

"It's okay," said Hiccup. "I have a spare in my hut. I'll ride back with Serenity." He waved her over, and she approached, still mounted on Flash. Dagur and Serenity helped get Hiccup on Flash's back. When he was secure, he looked down at Dagur.

"I'll be right back," he said. "Don't go anywhere and don't do anything. Toothless, keep an eye on him." Toothless nodded and sat on his haunches. Flash took off and Serenity steered him back towards the outpost. Dagur looked at Toothless, who was watching him unblinkingly.

"Well, why don't we go for a ride while we wait," Dagur suggested. Toothless found himself agreeing. He figured Dagur deserved a break, just this once. So he let Dagur ride him.

They flew through the trees. Toothless wouldn't let Dagur push him very fast. For a while, things worked out. Dagur got used to flying and got a bit better at it. But then Dagur grabbed Toothless's wing, which made him slam on the breaks. Dagur flew out of the saddle and hit the ground. When he sat up, he found the other riders glaring down at him. Astrid has her ax right in his face. Fishlegs held up Hiccup's damaged metal leg.

"What have you done with Hiccup?" he asked.

The riders dragged Dagur back to the outpost, with the help of their dragons. Toothless followed, wondering what was going to happen now. He suspected things were about to get ugly. He followed them all the way to the training arena. Dagur was kept trying to explaining what was going on, but it fell on deaf ears.

"The sooner you talk, the easier things will go for you," said Astrid. "Where is Hiccup."

"I told you, he's here," said Dagur. "He's getting a spare leg."

"Yeah, sure," said Tuffnut. "We've had enough of these lies. Either you start singing like a canary, or we will. It can get so brutal, just ask Hiccup." He pointed at Hiccup who was just joined them. Serenity had landed Flash on the roof of the arena. All the riders looked very surprised to see Hiccup, unharmed. Astrid marched right up to him.

"Hiccup, you want to explain what's going on?" she asked. "Dagur says you're buddies now and that you're teaching him to ride a dragon." Hiccup laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's a pretty funny story actually," he said.

They all headed up to the clubhouse. When they got there, Hiccup told them everything. He told about how Toothless was shot down by hunters. Then how Dagur helped keep them out of the hunters' clutches and helped Hiccup find the ingredients for the dragonroot antidote, giving Serenity everything she needed to help Toothless get on his feet again. And finally how Dagur helped free Hiccup from the hunters. Naturally the other riders found it all hard to believe.

"So Dagur saved your life?" Astrid asked.

"And Toothless's," Dagur added. Toothless crooned in agreement.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Astrid.

"Because I wasn't sure how you guys would feel about it," said Hiccup. "Honestly, I didn't know how I felt about it."

"To be honest, I have done some questionable things," Dagur admitted.

"Questionable?" said Fishlegs. "Trying to kill us is not questionable."

"Why is he here?" asked Astrid.

"I'm looking for Heather," Dagur said.

"Yes, and the sooner he learns to fly a dragon the sooner he can go look for her," Hiccup added.

"Dagur have we got some good news for you," said Ruffnut.

"Indeed," said Hiccup, cutting her off. "Fishlegs is the best Gronkle trainer of the group. He can help improve your flying." Fishlegs agreed. He and Dagur left the clubhouse, ignoring the Twins.

Down at the yurt Serenity and Flash were taking a break from flying. Flash was dozing off. Just then Tenor landed on the lawn and folded his wings.

"Tenor, you're back!" Serenity exclaimed. She jumped to her feet and hugged him. Tenor relaxed and hugged her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I really missed you," said Serenity. Tenor purred.

"I missed you too," he said. "I'll go report to Hiccup and then I'm all yours." Serenity let go of him and sat back in her chair. Tenor spread his wings and flew up to Hiccup's hut. Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid were looking at a model of the hidden shipyard. Toothless beamed when Tenor landed.

"Hey cousin, glad you're back," he said.

"Hey Tenor, what did you find?" asked Hiccup.

"The hunters are building about eight dragon proof ships," Tenor said. "And they're keeping them well hidden."

"Thanks Tenor," said Hiccup. "We should discuss battle plans." He looked down at the model again.

"Um, Hiccup can we discuss the Rumblehorn in the room?" asked Astrid. "Dagur on the Edge."

"Wait what?" asked Tenor. He looked at Toothless. "What are they talking about cousin?"

"Dagur turned up yesterday," said Toothless. "He's learning to ride a dragon." Tenor looked very surprised.

"Huh, interesting turn of events," he said.

"Indeed," said Toothless. "I don't think he's planning on doing anything hostile."

"Well, good," Tenor said. "Well, Serenity's waiting for me. I need to go." He left the hut and flew back to the yurt.

Serenity smiled when he landed. Flash had gone out fishing.

"Well, if you're not sick of flying already," Tenor said.

"I'll never get sick of flying," Serenity said. Tenor smiled and gestured towards his saddle. Serenity mounted him and they took off. They flew passed Fishlegs and Dagur riding on their Gronkles. The two of them watched Serenity and Tenor doing their usual flying stunts.

"Wow, she's good," said Dagur.

"Yeah, she's been riding dragons longer than any of us," said Fishlegs. "We all have a long way to go before any of us are as good as her, even Hiccup." They watched Serenity and Tenor do a high speed inversion. Dagur soon started trying out the same moves Serenity and Tenor were doing. They couldn't do it as flawlessly, but the got the basics down.

After a while Hiccup and Astrid flew up on their dragons. They pulled up alongside Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Hey, how's your student doing Fishlegs?" asked Hiccup. Dagur pulled Shattermaster around to join them.

"He's doing amazing Hiccup," Fishlegs praised.

"Well, I have a great teacher," said Dagur, making Fishlegs blush.

"Check out this new move he came up with," said Fishlegs. "You remember the Gronkle drop?" Both he and Dagur flew strait up a few feet. They then flipped the Gronkles over and they headed, head first, towards the water below. But just before they hit the water, the flipped the Gronkles right side up again, then flew back up to Hiccup and Astrid.

"I figured we could us that in our next mission," said Fishlegs. Hiccup cleared his throat to quiet him.

"I think that's enough training for today," said Hiccup.

"But there's still plenty of daylight left," said Dagur. "And I still have a lot to learn."

"Oh, you're still training," said Astrid. "With me."

So while Hiccup and Fishlegs flew their dragons back to the outpost, Dagur and Astrid did more training. Serenity and Tenor stayed out as well, but flew to the other side of the island. Dagur greatly improved his riding skills, and he enjoyed himself. They soon landed on a small sea stack. Dagur managed to land on it without incident.

"That was, not, horrible," Astrid said, very slowly.

"How much not horrible?" asked Dagur.

"I would say, better than Snotlout could have done," said Astrid.

"Thanks Astrid," said Dagur. They turned and took off again. They flew casually back towards the outpost. Things finally quieted down.

"I really am trying to change Astrid," said Dagur. Astrid sighed.

"Hiccup has decided to trust you, and I trust him," she answered. "But if I sense that you're about to betray us I'll..." She paused and gripped the saddle. Stormfly squawked in irritation. Shattermaster growled defensively.

"Easy fella," said Dagur. "She's just trying to make a point." Shattermaster quieted down.

"Wow, he was ready to defend you after one day of training," said Astrid. "That's some pretty impressive bonding." They picked up speed as they reached the outpost.

After Serenity made them all dinner, Dagur sat listening to the Twins. Hiccup and Astrid stood in the farthest corner to talk privately.

"Are you going to tell Heather?" asked Astrid.

"You saw her last night," said Hiccup. "She's clearly not ready to see him." Astrid saw his point. "As soon as his training is done he'll be out of here. But we have to hurry, Heather could be back at anytime."

"Who could be back at anytime?" asked someone outside. They all turned to see that Heather and Snotlout had returned.

"We raced back," said Heather.

"I think I know who lost," said Hiccup awkwardly. Dagur turned around and saw Heather as well.

"Sister!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and trowing his arms out wide. Heather looked like she was about to spit fire. She pulled out her ax and rushed at Dagur. She went to chop him in half, but paused.

"I guess a hug is out of the question," Dagur said.

This, no doubt, made both Dagur and Heather furious at Hiccup. It was hard to decide who was more angry.

"I can't believe you kept my Heather from me," said Dagur. "Was she alive? Was she dead?"

"Drop the act, you've never cared before," Heather snapped, then turned on Hiccup. "And you. It's bad enough that you consulting with my mortal enemy, but teaching him to ride a dragon."

"Heather he saved my life," said Hiccup.

"I don't care," said Heather. "You can't trust him. Don't you think it's suspicious he turns up just before this big mission."

"That was my first thought too," said Astrid.

"He set me to drift as a child," said Heather, getting more and more furious. "He killed our father, he tried to kill us multiple times."

"Most, if not all of those things are true," said Dagur. "But I am trying to change sister." Heather aimed her ax at his throat.

"Never call me that, spy," she spat.

"I'm not a spy," said Dagur, getting desperate now. "I don't know how I could possible prove that to you, I guess you'll just have to take my work for it." They all gave him a hard look and said nothing. Dagur sighed sadly. "Yeah, I wouldn't either." He turned to head out of the clubhouse. "Good day." He left, looking close to tears.

"I better go keep an eye on him," said Hiccup. He went after Dagur.

Hiccup looked out at Serenity and Tenor, still flying in the night sky, as he went towards his hut. He found Dagur in his hut, looking at the model. Hiccup panicked.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Everyone was dropping hints about some big mission," said Dagur. "I thought I'd take a look."

"It's a hidden shipyard, we've been watching it for a while," Hiccup said. "Viggo doesn't defend it, because he doesn't know we know about it. We're planning to take it out."

"Let me guess, coordinated attack," said Dagur. "Flying low, using the sea stacks as cover, while staying just out of arrow range."

"Something like that," said Hiccup.

"You're too gullible Hiccup," said Dagur. "That's your problem. I should know, I've outsmarted you countless times."

"Yeah, well, I'm still here," said Hiccup. Just then Astrid came into the hut.

"Hiccup, where did Dagur...?" she asked, but then spotted Dagur. She pulled out two daggers and held them to his throat. "So you are a spy."

"I'm not a spy," said Dagur. "I was just giving some advice to your boy Hiccup." Astrid turned to Hiccup.

"We can't let him go now," she said. "He's seen the plans." Hiccup reluctantly agreed.

"We'll lock him up until the mission is over," he said.

They led Dagur to the stables and put him in a stall with Shattermaster. The other riders were resting up for the upcoming mission. Heather pushed Dagur into the stall and shut the door.

"You'll stay here until we figure out to do," said Hiccup.

"I've got some ideas," said Heather, darkly.

"Let me just ask you this," said Dagur. "Did the number of ships just happen to double from eight to twelve?" Hiccup blinked, looking surprised.

"As a matter a fact it did," he said.

"Of course it did," said Dagur, louder. "Because eight ships wasn't enough to draw you in. Use your brain Hiccup."

"I am," said Hiccup. "And right now it's telling me not to trust you." With that they left.

They all met in the arena and made ready for the mission. Hiccup was deep in thought the whole the time. They were collecting barrels of Monstrous Nightmare gel.

"You don't think Dagur could have been right," said Hiccup. "About our mission being too easy."

"Come on Hiccup," said Astrid. "We've been watching that shipyard for a while. We've seen nothing out of the ordinary."

"Dagur's still working for Viggo," said Heather. "He would do anything to keep us from attacking his master." Hiccup said nothing. Suddenly Tuffnut's chicken came clucking madly into the arena. Tuffnut look down at it, concerned.

"Dagur's escaped?" he asked. Immediately they all ran to the stables. The found the stall empty. This concerned them.

"Shattermaster must have broken them out," said Hiccup.

"You have to admit, he has developed a pretty strong bond with his dragon," said Fishlegs. They all frowned at him.

"We have to attack the shipyard now," said Hiccup. "Before Dagur can warn them." They all jumped on their dragons and took off.

They flew as fast as they could towards the shipyard. They saw no hint of Dagur. As they got closer to the shipyard, the air got foggier. Soon they spotted the shipyard, hidden among the sea stacks.

"There it is," said Hiccup. "I don't see Dagur anywhere."

"Maybe we beat him here," said Astrid.

"There," said Heather. She pointed to Dagur and Shattermaster flying below them. They were heading right for the shipyard.

"We have to hurry," said Hiccup. "Even if he warns them, we still have time to take them out before the mount a defense." They picked up the pace and approached the shipyard. But as they got a closer look they saw Dagur defending off a huge wall of flaming arrows and boulders. Dagur and Shattermaster fired back at the ships.

"What's he doing?" asked Astrid.

"Proving he was right all along," said Hiccup. "It was all a trap." They watched as Dagur and Shattermaster took on all the ships at once, setting them a blaze. The air filled with smoke, mixing with the fog. The explosions got more and more intense. They saw Dagur and Shattermaster one last time before they dove back in to finish it off, and he didn't reappear. Hiccup feared the worst.

"We have to do something," he said. He clicked the stirrup, but Astrid blocked him with Stormfly.

"Hiccup no, he's gone, there's nothing we can do," she said. "It's too late." They all looked back at the burning ships. Dagur didn't resurface. With nothing else to do, the riders turned their dragons around and headed back to Dragon's Edge.

When they got their they gathered in Hiccup's hut. Hiccup packed up the model. For a while no one spoke. The sun went down and the stars and moon emerged. When the model was put away, Hiccup finally spoke.

"I should have listened to him," he said.

"I will never forget his noble sacrifice," said Fishlegs.

"You think Dagur sacrificed himself," said Heather. "He didn't, not with his ego. He thought he could make it."

"I'm sorry Heather," said Hiccup. Heather stood up and sighed.

"I need sleep," she said. She left the hut, pulling her hood up. She went up to her hut, not saying a word.

When she got there, she found something on her bed. She went over to investigate, setting down her ax. It was a sheet of parchment with writing on it. She picked it up and read it.

 _Heather._

 _If your reading this, I guess that's bad news for me. I couldn't let Hiccup lead you into a trap. Tell him that if he really wants to hurt Viggo, hit his next dragon auction. It moves around and is highly elusive. But if Hiccup's persistent enough, some scum will tell him where it is. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, but I couldn't rest in peace until I knew you were safe. One more thing, I didn't kill our father. When he disappeared I let everyone think that so they would think me strong enough to be chief. Stay safe, please._

 _Your Brother, Dagur._

As Heather finished reading the letter, tears filled her eyes. She put the paper on her night stand and went outside. She looked out at the moon and stars. She spotted Serenity and Tenor sitting on a sea stack, also looking at the moon and stars. They looked pretty lonely. Heather ran to where Windshear was and mounted her. They flew over and landed beside Serenity and Tenor.

"Hey Serenity," said Heather.

"Hi," said Serenity. "Toothless told me what happened. Are you holding up okay?"

"Yeah," said Heather. "I'll be okay. What are you doing out here?"

"Looking up at the moon," said Serenity. "I've made a few happy memories under it."

"What sort of memories?" Heather asked.

"A friend that I lost," said Serenity. "Many years ago."

"You've lost someone too?" Heather asked. "What was his name?"

"His name was Chris," said Serenity. "And he was my best friend, and the only human friend I had in the whole world. He was raised by dragons like I was, and could speak to them like I can. We were so close."

"How long did you know him?" Heather asked.

"About six, seven years," said Serenity. "He was Re and Aurora's adopted human son. Like me, he was abandoned by humans. Re and Aurora found him, and took him under their wing."

"What happened to him?" Heather asked. Serenity sighed, her eyes now filling up with tears.

"He and Re went on a scouting mission one day, when we were twelve years old," she said, her voice cracking. "But Re came back, and his saddle was empty. They had been flying through a very violent storm, and Chris had fallen off Re's back and into the ocean. He was never seen again." She wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," said Heather. "It must have been hard for you, loosing him so suddenly."

"It was hard," said Serenity. "I'm still recovering to this day. I really miss him."

"How does the moon fit in?" asked Heather. Serenity straitened her shoulders.

"The last time I saw him, we were on his balcony," she said. "We talked about what we would do when we finished our training, he was training to fight and I was training. The moon was full that night. So every full moon, I fly out and look up at it, remembering that night."

"He rode dragons too," said Heather.

"Oh, he was the best," said Serenity. "He was far better than me. If he were alive today, he would be truly amazing."

"And if he were alive today, do think he'd still be your friend?" asked Heather. Serenity gave a sad smile.

"No," she said. "If he were alive today, he'd be my husband." Heather looked surprised.

"You loved him that much?" she asked.

"I still love him," said Serenity. "Dead or alive, I'll always love him." Heather considered, and said nothing for a while. The two dragons exchanged a glance.

"Is this the reason you're so shy around people?" Heather asked.

"No," said Serenity. "The family I was born into abused me heavily and they threw me out to die, when I was only five years old. Ruby found me and took me to Draconia. I met Chris and his parents. From then on my life was pretty much perfect. Chris and the dragons became my family."

"So you're afraid of humans, but not of dragons," said Heather.

"I know it's a bit unusual," said Serenity. "Every human, with the exception of Berk, always frowned on me because I was friends with dragons and avoided other humans."

"Do they know about Chris?" Heather asked, glancing back at the outpost.

"No," said Serenity. "I don't think they'd understand."

"I see," said Heather, thinking hard. "Tell you what. Since we've both had a rough life, and we've both suffered a loss, we should talk to each other about it. We've both been through a lot, and we should support each other. You look like you could use a friend." Serenity smiled, and seemed to cheer up a bit.

"Chris would of liked you," she said. "Heck, he would have fit in around better around here. He knew how to fight, and I don't."

"You fit in fine," said Heather. "You ride a dragon, and you love them as much as these riders do. Anyway, it's getting late. We should get some rest. I could sure use it, how about you?" For an answer Serenity yawned.

"Perhaps you're right," she said. "You've had a harder day than I did. A good nights rest helps, it doesn't help for very long, but it helps." They turned their dragons around and took off.

They flew back to the out post. Heather went to her hut, and Serenity went to her yurt. Tenor landed and Serenity dismounted.

"Looks like I'll finally get someone to fly with," she said. "After ten years of flying alone."

"It would seem so," said Tenor. "It'll be good for you to have a human friend again."

"But that doesn't mean she's replacing Chris," Serenity said. "No one can replace him." Tenor nodded in agreement. Serenity hugged him, before going inside.


	12. Last Auction Heroes

Last Auction Heroes

Serenity sat in the clubhouse waiting for water to boil so she could make dinner for the riders. They were all working to get information about Viggo's dragon auction. Hiccup was determined to find it and shut it down. He was having Trader Johann get the information from the dragon hunters.

When the water was boiling, Serenity put in the three lobsters Tenor had caught. She put the lid on the pot, and sat back down to wait some more. Just then a blue Hermes Dragon flew in and landed on the chair's armrest.

"I have a message from the king and queen," he said. Serenity removed the scroll from the dragon's horn and unrolled it. She read it to herself.

Serenity, and Tenor,

We are working on a big project that will soon require both of you. I'm pretty sure this is something Viggo won't see coming. I will not disclose the details here, incase this message is intercepted. I will send word when the project is ready to be tested. It should be ready in about a week or two.

Wishing you well,

❤️ Re and Aurora.

Serenity instantly became curious. She was also pretty excited to find out what Re was doing. She folded the letter up and put it in her pocket to show to Tenor later.

"You are dismissed," she said to the Hermes Dragon, which took off at once. Serenity turned back to her cooking.

Tenor was flying back towards Dragon's Edge along side Toothless, with Hiccup and Trader Johann on his back. Johann managed to get a map showing the location of the auction. Hiccup was satisfied with the outcome.

They landed back at the Edge, just as Serenity was finishing up her cooking. She cut up the lobsters and pulled out the meat.

"Hey Serenity," said Hiccup. "Is dinner ready?"

"Just about," said Serenity. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter from Re and Aurora, and handed it to Tenor. He took it and read it silently.

"Oh, terrific," he said. "Re's finally making plans to reenter the fight. I can't wait to see what he's working on."

"He's working on something?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes, but he's keeping it a secret," Tenor said. "He says it'll be ready in a week or so." Serenity finished putting the lobster meat on a platter and put the shells in a bucket.

"Dinner's ready," she said. "I'm going to give these shells to the dragons." She picked up the bucket and left.

The riders gathered in the clubhouse for dinner and to look over the stolen map. Serenity went to the stables were the dragons were resting. They looked up when she entered.

"I brought you some lobster shells," she said.

"Oh, yum," said Stormfly. "Thanks Serenity." Serenity handed out the lobster shells, being sure to save them from for Toothless and Tenor.

When she was finished, she went back up to the clubhouse. The riders were already halfway through the lobster meat and were looking at the map. Serenity gave the last of the shells to the two black dragons. She put the empty bucket in the corner and sat in her chair. Hiccup was making plans to go scout the island where the dragon auction was being held. He was going to head back out when dinner was over.

When the lobster was all eaten and Serenity cleared everything up. Hiccup mounted Toothless and took off, Tenor followed to provide an extra pair of eyes. They flew towards the island following the map.

It took a good several hours to reach the island. When they got there, they stay well out of sight. Below there were several hunters and dragons in cages. There was also a small amphitheater with a stage in front of the benches. Ships were anchored in the harbor, with a few empty cages on their decks. Hiccup pulled out his spyglass and looked though it. Tenor circled around watching out for anyone looking up at them.

"I can see some Speed Stingers and a few Terrible Terrors," said Hiccup. "But where are they keeping the big dragons?"

"Underground somewhere?" Tenor suggested. "I can also see a lot of defenses." Hiccup looked around and indeed saw catapults by the dozens, a long with thousands of sling shots, net slingers, dragonroot arrow launchers, and giant crossbows loaded with harpoons.

"Looks like Viggo's ready for you," Tenor said.

"We need to get back and tell the others," said Hiccup. They turned around and flew back to the Edge.

They told the other riders what they'd seen. Hiccup marked all the weapons on the map.

"Ships lining every parameter, guards everywhere," he said. "Catapults and watchtowers on the sea stacks, dragonroot arrow launchers on every sea stack within a half mile. There'r no way in or out."

"Yeah Viggo's defiantly ready for you," Tenor remarked. "From the air anyways."

"We're going to need someone to get close to Viggo, someone he won't suspect because he's never seen him up close."

"I'll do it," Tenor boasted.

"Tenor, you're a dragon," Astrid pointed out. "You would kind of give us away." Tenor frowned but didn't say anything. Hiccup meanwhile, was looking at Snotlout. The others followed his gaze.

"Hiccup are you sure about this?" asked Astrid.

"It makes sense," said Hiccup. "He's the only one who hasn't been captured by Viggo, the only one he wouldn't suspect to be a rider."

"He's also the only own dump enough to do it," said Fishlegs.

"Sounds like a real winner, eh Hookfang," said Snotlout stupidly. But then he realized who they were talking about. "Wait, what?" Tenor snickered. Then Trader Johan joined the conversation.

"I hate to be the barer of most unfortunate news," he said. "But unless you've got a pile of gold hidden in that tunic, you won't get to see the dragons, let alone bid on them." Hiccup scratched his chin, deep in thought. He turned to Tenor.

"Tenor, where is Re based?" he asked.

"Berk," said Tenor. "On the opposite side of the island from the village. Why?"

"You think he would spare us some gold?" Hiccup asked. Tenor thought a moment.

"He might," he said. "He may need that gold for his project."

"I should go ask him anyway," Hiccup said. "With any luck, he'll get it back by the end of the day." Tenor nodded.

"Ok," he said.

The riders got on their dragons and took off, after telling Serenity they'd be late for dinner. They headed for Berk. On they way, Hiccup explained his plan in more detail. He'd packed a disguise for Snotlout, now all he needed was a trunk full of gold. He hoped Re would see reason.

When they reached Berk, the rest of the riders headed for the old arena, while Hiccup and Tenor looked for Re. They found him in the plaza heading for the blacksmith. Aurora was nowhere to be seen. Re looked up when Hiccup landed Toothless in front of him.

"Hey Re, I need to ask a favor of you," Hiccup said.

"Yes?" Re said. "What is it you need?"

"We're planning to hit Viggo's dragon auction," Hiccup said. "I plan to do this by sending in Snotlout undercover as a buyer, he will provide a distraction while we free the dragons. But in order to do that, we need gold. I was wondering if you had some we could borrow." Re sat on his haunches, and considered.

"Normally I would give it to you without a second thought," he said. "Since I find little value in gold. However, I am needing the gold I brought from home for my project."

"I don't actually plan on giving it to Viggo," Hiccup explained. "I just plan on using it as part of Snotlout's disguise." Re thought for a moment.

"What are you working on anyway?" Toothless asked.

"You'll see when we finish," Re said. He looked at Hiccup again. "Wait here."

"Actually can you meet us at the arena?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, sure," Re agreed. "I have a few things to take care of first." He spread his wings and took off.

Re flew to the large cave where his fellow Draconians were working on the mysterious project. He glided to a large ledge that was overlooking the construction. Aurora was looking at blue prints of it. She glanced up when Re landed.

"Did you get the materials?" she asked.

"Not yet," Re said. "Something else has come up." Aurora looked disapproving.

"I know this isn't an easy thing to do, but we're starting to fall behind schedule," she said. "We're supposed to be conducting test runs in a week."

"Yes, I understand," Re said. "But Hiccup has returned and has confronted me about a mission. He plans to infiltrate Viggo's dragon auction, by sending in Snotlout undercover, and to do that he needs gold." Aurora looked surprised.

"That's risky," she said. "We're putting everything into this project, what if we don't get the gold back?"

"We have plenty at home," Re said.

"True," Aurora said. She turned a grabbed a large chest from a shelf-like ledge. She set it down in front of Re. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

"So do I," Re agreed. He grasped the chest in his talons and took off.

He flew to the arena where the riders were gathered. Hiccup had brought Stoic in and told him everything. Stoic was skeptical of the plan, and Hiccup didn't blame him. Re landed and entered the arena. He set the chest down in front of Hiccup.

"Thanks Re," Hiccup said.

"You better free those dragons," Re said, his voice was very serious. "For all our sakes."

"You have my word Re," Hiccup promised. He took the chest and handed to Snotlout, who was dressed in a gold helmet and gold belt. He was suddenly acting like a stereotypical rich person. Stoic insisted on having Gobber tag along with Snotlout, for extra precaution. Re flew back to his project.

"What's he working on that he has to keep so secret?" asked Hookfang.

"He'll tell us when he's ready," said Tenor. "I don't even know what he's building."

Snotlout and Gobber got on one of Berk's ships and headed for the auction, following a copy of the map. The rest of the riders got on Trader Johan's ship and hid in his smuggler's deck, the riders' dragons locked in cages. Tenor dove into the water, and swam alongside the ship, keeping perfect pace with it.

When they reached the waters around the auction island, the two ships headed for the harbor. The guards let them pass. The anchored on separate piers. Hiccup and the other riders, minus Snotlout, waited in the smuggler's deck. Toothless was the only dragon hiding among them. Hiccup figured his dark scales would prove useful.

They soon heard Viggo and Ryker enter the ship, Trader Johann whimpering after them. Viggo walked up and down the deck, not saying much. He was no doubt examining the four caged dragons. Suddenly his boot snagged on a loose floor board. He paused and seemed to tense up.

"Ah, the result of an old ship," Johann said. "Not the high standards you come to expect from your fleet." Viggo said nothing and pulled out a gold coin. He dropped it through a crack in the floor, and heard it hit the floor of the hidden deck.

"Business has been slow," said Johann timidly. Viggo relaxed a bit.

"We accept your terms," he said, he then turned to the other hunters. "Unload Trader Johann's dragons and put them with the others." He walked up the stairs to the upper deck. But just as the hunters started to move, Viggo came running back down the stairs. He went right to the far corner and stomped on the trapped door to the smuggler's deck, knocking it into the deck. He then looked into the deck, but saw nothing but darkness. Finding nothing, he stood back up and faced the others. Inside the smuggler's deck Toothless uncovered the riders. He'd used his large wings and dark scales to hide them. They soon heard Viggo and the hunters leaving, taking the caged dragons with them.

Tenor found a secure place to crawl onto the shore. He scurried from shadow to shadow, following the caged dragons. He climbed rocks and trees, staying well hidden. He soon spotted Snotlout and Gobber near Viggo's tent. Snotlout was looking way more smug than usual. Gobber meanwhile, was stroking the snout of a large, Gronkle-looking dragon. It was munching on a pile of scrap metal. Tenor moved on, still following the caged dragons.

They were put with other larger dragons. All the cages were covered in tarps. Their riders arrived shortly afterwords. Tenor scurried back to where Snotlout and Gobber were. When he reached the clearing, they were no longer outside. But Tenor could hear them arguing inside the large tent. Ryker was standing outside with some other hunters. After about three minuets Ryker entered the tent. They all came back out, single file. Tenor saw Gobber drop something on the ground, and Hiccup darted out of the bushes to grab it. When everyone was out of sight, Tenor glided back over to the caged dragons to check on the other riders. They were searching through the cages, looking for their dragons. So far everything was going according to plan.

Night soon fell. Tenor snuck around the island until he spotted Hiccup and Toothles, hiding in dense shrubs. Hiccup was reading a scroll. Tenor jumped to the ground and scurried over. Hiccup turned around.

"Oh, Tenor it's you," he said.

"Things seem to be going swimmingly," Tenor said.

"Good, I know where they're keeping the larger dragons," Hiccup said. "They're in an underground cave."

"Called it," Tenor said. "You need help?"

"No, we've got it covered," Hiccup said. "You should go keep an eye on that auction." Tenor nodded. He scurried out of sight.

He went over to the small amphitheater where a small crowd was gathered. A tarp covered cage was rolled onto the stage, Viggo and Ryker stood beside it. Tenor spotted a few more cages near the amphitheater. He snuck over to them, and killed the two hunters guarding them. He removed the tarp off one of the cages. He found a Changwing in the cage, muzzled. She grunted in surprise when she saw Tenor, he shushed her. He then removed the other tarps. There were three Nadders, and a Speed Stinger. Tenor opened their cages.

"Go, as quietly as you can," he said. "Stay out of sight." The wild dragons nodded and hurried off. Tenor turned his attention back to the auction. Suddenly he heard a rustling behind him. He spun around, growling. But it turned out to be the Gronkle-like dragon Gobber was admiring earlier.

"Oh, it's you," Tenor said.

"I did not mean to startle you, dark one," the other dragon said, sleepily.

"What's your name?" Tenor asked.

"They call me Grump," the other dragon said. "What do they call you?"

"Tenor," Tenor said. He turned back to the auction. It seemed to have been delayed. Tenor's animal instincts blared. "I'm getting a funny feeling Grump. Come on if you're coming." He spread his wings and took off. The darkness of the night made it much easier for Tenor sneak around. He circled the area, keeping his eyes open. He could hear Grump fluttering behind him, not really trying to keep up.

Suddenly Tenor spotted a few hunters dragging Snotlout, Gobber, Fishlegs, and the Twins towards a cave. Tenor sighed. He followed them towards the cave. He and Grump landed on a ledge overlooking the entrance. There were two hunters guarding the entrance. Viggo and Ryker entered the cave.

"You know dark one," said Grump. "I've become quite attached to that horned human with the hook."

"Gobber?" Tenor said, not taking his eyes off the cave.

"Is that his name?" Grump asked.

"Yeah," Tenor said. "He's going to be in there as well I imagine." Grump suddenly looked slightly concerned.

"You mean locked up like the rest of our kind?" he asked.

"Yes," said Tenor.

"That should not be allowed," Grump said. "We should do something."

"We will," Tenor said. "In a minuet, now hush up." They both fell silent as they watched the cave entrance.

After a few minuets Viggo and Ryker came out, flanked by more hunters. Tenor was quick to notice that Viggo had the chest of gold from Re under his arm. Tenor shook his head.

"Hiccup, you're doomed," he said quietly. When the hunters were out of sight, the two dragons jumped to the ground. Tenor looked out at the two guards.

"Would you let me go in first dark one?" Grump asked. "To find this Gobber."

"You sure?" Tenor asked.

"Yes," Grump said.

"Ok, but let me take out those guards first," Tenor said. Grump nodded lazily. Tenor prowled closer to the guards. When he was close enough he pounced on them, and killed them with one bite each. Grump came out to join him.

"You have one deadly bite, don't you dark one," he said.

"You can go in now," Tenor said. "If there are more guards in there, I'll take care of them." Grump nodded and waddled into the cave. Tenor crawled in after him, on the ceiling.

They went down the corridor. Grump looked for the riders. They met a few more guards, Tenor took them out like a killer shadow. Suddenly Grump saw a rock being thrown in his direction. He went over and ate it. Another rock landed in front of him, and he ate that one. This continued until Grump spotted all the riders in a large cell. Gobber was front and center. Two more guards stood in front of the cell, armed.

"Oh, no it's the fat, lazy dragon," one said, laughing. Grump paid no attention and focused on Gobber.

"Help me Grump, please," Gobber said, smiling. Grump took a fighting stance, growling. The hunters looked stunned at this. They readied their weapons, and. Grump stalked towards them. They suddenly heard something drop from the ceiling behind them. They spun round to see Tenor, snarling at them, and gnashing his black teeth. The two dragons attacked them. Tenor killed one and Grump knocked the other out with his tail. With the danger out of the way, the two dragons turned to the cell.

"How did you all get captured?" Tenor asked, looking amused.

"Not funny Tenor," said Astrid.

"And was that Re's gold I saw Viggo leaving with?" Tenor asked.

"Yes it was," Hiccup said. "And if you get us out of here, we can get it back and save our dragons. They're about to be sold." Grump came up beside Tenor.

"I've got this dark one," he said. He clamped his teeth on the bars of the cell, and lifted it away as easily as moving a small tree. The riders were pretty impressed.

"Thanks guys," Hiccup said. Both Tenor and Grump exchanged a smile.

The riders didn't hesitate in releasing all the caged dragons. They also looked for their dragons. They didn't see them at all. But they were successful in releasing the other dragons. They ran a muck, setting the camp ablaze. Once all those dragons were released the riders focused more on finding their own dragons.

"Look for your dragons, search the decks of the outgoing ships," Hiccup said. "I'm going to find Viggo and get Re's gold back." They split up. Hiccup mounted Tenor and headed for the amphitheater. The hunters and buyers were running all over the place, trying to escape the outraged dragons. Toothless was strapped to a wheeled cart on the stage. Ryker was in front of him. He drew his sword.

"This ends now Ryker," Hiccup roared. Ryker sneered.

"Says the one legged boy with no back up," he said. He jumped off the stage, his sword ready, but was suddenly blocked by Gobber.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," Gobber said. While they battled, Tenor assisted Gobber, Hiccup jumped onto the stage and released Toothless. He gave his dragon a warm hug.

"Hiccup," Gobber called. "This might be a good time to go after Viggo, and get Re's gold back." Hiccup said nothing, but mounted his dragon and took off.

They spotted Viggo on the deck of a fleeing ship, the chest under his arm. When Viggo spotted Hiccup he threw the chest into the water.

"No!" Hiccup cried. "Toothless dive." Toothless quickly obeyed and dived into the water. Hiccup spotted the chest and swam down after it. His lungs burned for air, and his left leg was getting sore from the weight of his metal foot. But he swam on. He managed to snag the chest with his fingertips, but found it was too heavy to carry back to the surface. Refusing to let go, Hiccup found himself being dragged deeper into the water. The pressure closed in around his head and his lungs could fight no more. But just as he was about to pass out, he fell strong talons snag him and carry him and the chest towards the surface.

They broke through the surface and flew above the water. Hiccup blinked and looked up to see that he was clutched in Stormfly's talons. Astrid smiled down at him. A few feet away Tenor hovered, clutching Toothless in his talons. Hiccup tossed the chest to Fishlegs as Stormfly set him back in the saddle. Tenor released his hold and they two of them hovered with the others.

"Where's Gobber?" Hiccup asked Tenor.

"He was fighting Ryker," Tenor said. "He told me to come help you guys." They glanced back towards the island, which was up in flames. Dragons were flying in all directions, and among them was Grump with Gobber on his back.

"What happened to Ryker?" Hiccup asked.

"Turned tail and ran after Gobber taught him a thing or two," Gobber boasted. He looked pleased with himself.

"Um Hiccup," said Fishlegs. They all looked at him. He'd opened the chest and found no gold. He tossed Hiccup a rock, and Hiccup realized what had happened.

"Viggo switched chests on me," he said.

"Then let's go after him," said Astrid.

"It's too late, he's long gone," said Hiccup, slightly shaky. "Re needed that gold."

"Don't worry about it Hiccup," Tenor said. "Re values the lives of his fellow dragons far more than gold. I'll tell him for you. He won't be happy about it at first, but he'll appreciate that you've rescued all these dragons."

"Thanks Tenor," Hiccup said. "And thanks for your help back there." Tenor gave a humble smile.

"Couldn't have done it without me new friend here," he said, gesturing to Grump. Gobber beamed and tossed the rocks in the chest into the dragon's mouth.

Mission accomplished, the riders turned and headed back home as the sun came up.


	13. Defender of the Wing pt 1

Defender of the Wing pt. 1

The riders and Draconians were fighting their latest dragon hunting ships. Things were going very smoothly. They managed to release all the captured dragons. The hunters shot arrows at Stormfly. Astrid managed to kick one away, but the other one stabbed her thigh. She groaned in pain and pulled the arrow out. The dragonroot made her leg go numb slightly.

Fishlegs and Meatlug were having even worse luck. A chain had snagged around Meatlug's leg, keeping her from flying away. She struggled but the chain was too strong.

"Guys, a little help over here!" Fishlegs called. But none of the riders came to his aid. Viper, however, noticed that Meatlug was stuck and flew over. She set the boat on fire. Then she grabbed the chain in her talons. She tried to get the chain off Meatlug, but the Gronkle was making it difficult.

"Stop pulling for a second," Viper said. Meatlug relaxed a bit and Viper was able to get the chain off her. They flew away from the burning ship and rejoined the others.

They headed back to the Edge, having released all the dragons. When they reached it, both Astrid and Fishlegs flew to the yurt to get injuries checked. Serenity was outside, not doing much. She looked up when the two riders and dragons landed in front of her.

"Hey Serenity, we need you to check some injuries," said Astrid. She got off, and leaned on Stormfly. Serenity addressed everyone's wounds. She was strangely quiet, she didn't hum or sing like she normally would.

"You alright?" Stormfly asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Serenity said, as she wrapped up Asrid's leg. "I'm just worried about Re. I haven't heard from him or Aurora in weeks."

"I'm sure he's just preoccupied with his project," said Stormfly. "He'll be back." Serenity finished her work and secured the bandage around Astrid's leg.

"Thanks Serenity," Astrid said. She and Stormfly left and Serenity checked Meatlug.

"What do you think Re's project is?" Meatlug asked.

"A weapon probably," said Serenity said. "A very big weapon." She finished her inspection and turned to Fishlegs. "Minor wing sprain, she'll be fine."

"Thanks Serenity," said Fishlegs. Meatlug gave Serenity a grateful lick, then left with Fishlegs.

Everyone gathered in the arena. There were all worn out from the battle. The Draconians were talking excitedly in dragontongue. Hiccup turned to Fishlegs.

"How's Meatlug?" he asked.

"Well, her feelings are a little hurt," said Fishlegs. "You guys are cutting it a little close these days. Serenity says minor wing sprain, she'll be fine." Hiccup then spotted Astrid limping forward, leaning a bit on Heather.

"Astrid are you limping?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm fine Hiccup," Astrid assured him.

"She got shot in the leg," Heather explained. "Serenity fixed it up." Hiccup frowned.

"Has anyone else been injured and didn't tell me?" he asked, glancing around. Snotlout and the Twins put their hands up. Hiccup sighed, slightly annoyed.

"We're all aware of the risks Hiccup," said Heather.

"You humans are so weird," Tenor said. "Whenever we get hurt or sick, we take some time off and go see Serenity. But you just ignore it like it was nothing."

"Ok," said Hiccup, loudly. "From no on..." He stopped suddenly when a Tiny Terror landed on his arm, with a scroll on his leg. Hiccup untied the scroll and read it quietly. They all waited.

"It's from Viggo," Hiccup announced. "He wants to meet. Lets discuss this in the clubhouse."

So they all headed up to the clubhouse. Tenor tagged along, and the his fellow Draconians went to the yurt. At the clubhouse Hiccup pulled out one of his maps of the area, and pointed to the island Viggo had disclosed in the message.

"He's picked the perfect location," said Astrid. "Nice long flight to wear out your dragons."

"That's defiantly a trap," said Snotlout.

"He just wants you alone so he can ambush you," said Astrid to Hiccup.

"No," said Hiccup. "That's not his style."

"Hiccup's right," said Heather. "Viggo doesn't pick the obvious choice."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Fishlegs. Hiccup considered.

"We're going to meet him," he said.

The riders mounted their dragons and headed back out. Hiccup let Tenor navigate. No one spoke as they headed for Viggo's meeting point. Hiccup was busy coming up with what Viggo might be up to, he knew it wasn't good.

They soon arrived and circled the small island cautiously. Viggo sat in the middle of it, a ship anchored nearby. Viggo was studying his Maces and Talons board. He didn't even look up at them, though Hiccup was sure Viggo knew they were there.

"There's no where for men to hide," Astrid said.

"He would be easy to pick out from here," said Heather.

"I can get him with one shot," Tenor said.

"No," said Hiccup. "I'm going to hear what he has to say."

"Seriously!?" Tenor exclaimed.

"Keep an eye on that ship," said Hiccup. He steered Toothless towards Viggo. But when they got close enough, Hiccup spotted the blue flowers surrounding Viggo.

"Whoa bud, Blue Oleander," he said, pulling back hard on the saddle. "Deadly do dragons." Toothless looked down at the flowers and landed outside them. Hiccup dismounted.

"Keep you eye on him Toothless," he said. "If he tries anything, you know what to do." Toothless nodded. Hiccup went over to Viggo. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece from his Maces and Talons board. When he reached Viggo he put the piece down on Viggo's board.

"I think you're missing a piece," he said. Viggo gave a pleasant smirk.

"Hiccup, good of you to come," he said, keeping his professional manor.

"What do you want Viggo?" Hiccup demanded.

"To complement you," said Viggo. "You and your riders have pulled off some impressive victories, you've proven to be a worthy opponent. We could continue this until its final moments, or it could end today."

"I accept your surrender," said Hiccup. Viggo chuckled.

"Good to see you still have your sense of humor," he said. "I want to make a truce, with very generous terms." He whipped the pieces off the board and placed a large map on top of it. It showed the whole area, a red line divided the map in half.

"You stay south of this line," Viggo said. "And we'll stay to the north, we never have to fight again." He pulled out a red pencil and signed the map. "What say you?" Hiccup hesitated. He knew there was more to this.

"What about the Dragon Eye?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that's not part of the agreement," said Viggo. "I'm giving you the opportunity to save every dragon below this line, including yours." He handed the pen to Hiccup, who didn't take it.

"I will need to discuss it," he said, finally.

"Of course," said Viggo. "A good leader must always seek council, but in the end it comes down to just you and me." Hiccup took the map and rolled it up. "How is my future bride doing?" Viggo asked. "I hope you're keeping her happy."

"She's afraid of you," said Hiccup.

"She has no reason to be afraid," Viggo said. "I mean her no harm." Hiccup said nothing, and headed back to Toothless. He mounted up and flew up to the other riders. They turned and headed back to the Edge.

Back at the clubhouse the riders were discussing the map and what Hiccup and Viggo had talked about. Hiccup was not participating in the conversation, however. He was studying his Maces and Talons board. They all turned to look at him.

"Um, Hiccup the map is over here," said Astrid.

"Yes, the answers are over here," Hiccup replied. "You see, Viggo's a game player. His moves are never what they appear to be."

"What are you saying?" asked Astrid.

"Viggo doesn't want a truce," said Hiccup. "What he really wants is to keep us from something on his side of the game board."

"If so how do we find it?" asked Heather.

"Viggo wouldn't give up anymore land than he has to," Hiccup said. "Whatever he wants to keep us away from, would be right on the line." He went over to the map and studied it. He pointed to a small island just above the red line, the tiny cloud of smoke over the tiny mountain indicated that it was a volcano. "Here, this is where we start." At that moment Ruby and Serenity landed on the porch outside. Serenity dismounted and came inside.

"Tenor, I just got a Hermes Dragon from Re," she said. "His project is finished and he need our help in getting it up here." Tenor perked his ears up at this. He turned to Hiccup.

"You think you can manage without us for a while?" he asked.

"I think so," said Hiccup. Tenor nodded and followed Serenity outside. She mounted him and they took off for Berk.

The riders mounted their dragons and took off for the volcanic island. They didn't talk much and focused on flying. The dragons were all wondering what project Re and the Draconians were bringing up. They hoped it would turn the tables in the fight against Viggo.

Soon they spotted the volcanic island. It was slightly smaller than Dragon's Edge. Trees and dried lava rocks covered the island. Tucked among the rocks and trees, was a small village. It was all in the shadow of a large cinder cone, with very rough looking slopes. A faint orange glow came from the volcano's mouth, indicating that it was very active.

"There's a village over there," Hiccup said, looking through his spyglass. "The buildings don't look viking or hunter. Fishlegs, can you tell what kind of dragon that is?" He tossed the spyglass to Fishlegs, who looked through it. He saw a dragon statue towering over the village.

"It's a boulder class," he said.

"That village must be what Viggo's trying to keep us from," Toothless said. "It must be another thorn in his side."

"What human would want to live so close to an active volcano?" asked Windshear. "Dragons do it all the time, because they're less venerable. If that thing blows, the village will be wiped out."

"Perhaps these humans have adapted," said Stormfly.

"You know I heard Re is a big expert on volcanoes," Hookfang said. "He's really fascinated by them."

"I don't blame him," said Belch.

"What dragon wouldn't love a volcano," said Barf. "It's a mountain that breathes fire."

"Well maybe when Re and the others get back up here he can investigate this one," Toothless said.

"I hope they get up here soon," said Windshear. "I can't wait to see what they've built."

"Don't we all," said Hookfang. Just then Snotlout got restless.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go introduce ourselves," he said, urging Hookfang forward.

"Wait Snotlout," said Astrid. "We don't know if they're friend of foe." Snotlout pulled Hookfang to a stop. Hiccup looked through his spyglass again and scoured the island. He saw a few clearings near the village, perfect for landing.

"We'll land in those clearings," he said. "And go in on foot." The others murmured in agreement.

They headed for the clearings and landed their dragons. They dismounted and walked towards the village. Toothless walked between Stormfly and Windshear. They kept their eyes open for danger.

"Have any of you seen a volcanic eruption?" Toothless asked.

"I have," said Windshear. "They are pretty cool to look at, from a distance. But I wouldn't want to get caught in an ash cloud, that can kill a dragon."

"We've been inside the big volcano on Dragon Island," said Stormfly. "It was very interesting."

"I reckon if Re wasn't king, he'd spend the rest of his life studying these fire breathing mountains," Windshear said.

"I agree," said Stormfly. Suddenly Toothless looked around, on alert.

"Hey, where did our riders go?" he said. The other dragons glanced around, and their riders were nowhere to be seen.

"That's odd," Hookfang said. "They were just here."

"Maybe they headed on to the village," said Meatlug.

"And leave us here?" said Stormfly. "No, they wouldn't do that."

"Something's wrong," Toothless said. "Sniff about." They did just that. They split up a bit, and searched for clues. Suddenly they were surrounded by a dozen darkly dressed humans. They all wore masks and looked curious. All the dragons could tell about them, was that some were men and some were women. The dragons tensed up, but something told them not to attack. One of them came forward and held out a bright yellow fruit the size of a pineapple. Toothless sniffed it. It smelled fresh and sweet, but he didn't eat it. He growled and flashed is teeth.

"You're okay," the man said, softly. "We mean you dragons no harm. We're here to help. Take the sageroot, you'll feel better." Toothless hesitated, then ate it. The fruit was crunchy like an apple, but tasted like a mango and a pineapple. It was very nice and helped him relax.

"It's okay guys," he said to the others. "It's not poisonous." The darkly dressed humans gave all the dragons sageroot.

"How come Serenity never gave us this stuff?" asked Hookfang.

"Maybe she didn't know about it," said Windshear. "It must only grow on this island." When all the sageroot was distributed, the humans stepped back. The man from before reached his hand out to Toothless, and patted his muzzle. Toothless purred.

"Come to our village," the man said. "We can help you." The humans turned to leave, waiting for the dragons. Toothless turned to his fellows.

"You think we should fallow them?" he asked.

"We don't have a lot of options boss," Hookfang said. "I'm pretty sure these locals will know what's happened to our riders." Toothless nodded in agreement. They followed the humans towards the village.

When they got there they were fed more sageroot, and they relaxed. Then more darkly dress humans dragged out the riders, tied up and unconscious. The dragons exchanged a glance.

"What are they doing with our riders?" Meatlug asked.

"Probably got arrested for trespassing," said Hookfang.

"Should we do something?" asked Stormfly.

"No, it could make things worse," said Windshear. "Lets just wait and see what happens."

"I hope the Draconians get here soon," Toothless said. The dragons all agreed and said a silent preyer to Lord Draco for his help.

The dragons watched as a tall man approached the riders. He had a very square chin and rather thin neck. His light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a green tunic with black leather pants, boots, and shoulder pads. A big ax was strapped to his back. He stared down his nose a the riders.

"I am Throck," he announced, he had a slight accent. Suddenly all the locals, including Throck turned around. "All hale Mala, queen Defender of the Wing." All the dark humans bowed as another person approached them. It was a tall, thin woman about Serenity's age. She had short blond hair, and a very pretty face. She was also dressed in a dark, leather suit trimmed with gold. A long samari sword was strapped to her back. She stopped in front of the riders, and looked down at them, showing no emotion.

"These are the hunters your men caught Throck?" she asked, quietly. He voice was delicate and she had a english accent.

"Yes my queen," said Throck, looking slightly proud of himself.

"Hunters?" said Astrid.

"Us?" said Heather.

"We do not hunt dragons," said Hiccup.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Mala asked, sternly. "You were sent by Viggo Grimborn to attack us and steal the Great Protecter." She pointed up at the dragon statue.

"You couldn't be more wrong," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, why would we steal a statue?" asked Tuffnut stupidly.

"Look, we don't know who you are, or who the Great Protecter is," said Hiccup. "But if you're enemies of Viggo Grimborn, then we have something in common."

"Exactly what the last spy sent by Grimborn said," said Mala, smirking.

"We don't hunt dragons," said Hiccup. "We honor and respect them."

"So you say," said Mala. "Yet you shackle them and make them do your bidding."

"Those are just saddles," Hiccup explained. "We ride dragons."

"Not anymore you don't," said Mala. "Your dragons are now free." Everyone looked over at the dragons, who exchanged a glance. "Go, be burdened no more." The dragons didn't move.

"See," said Astrid. "Our dragons are loyal to us."

"Especially you Hookfang," said Snotlout. "Way to go buddy." The dragons looked at Hookfang.

"Goodbye," he said, and took off.

"Get back down here Hookfang," Toothless ordered. Hookfang landed again. They turned back to the humans.

"If we were hunters," said Hiccup. "Why wouldn't our dragons leave us now that you've freed them?"

"Is it not obvious, they no longer think for themselves," said Mala. "But we will change that, and you will pay for your crimes against dragons. Take them away Throck, prepare for a royal trial." She turned and left. Throck and other dark humans dragged the riders away.

The dragons sat in the shade of a building.

"You think we should do something?" asked Toothless. "Get our riders out."

"Let's see if they can get themselves out first," said Hookfang. The others murmured in agreement.

"I like it here," Belch said randomly. "We're like royalty to these people."

"You think Mala would get along well with our queen?" Meatlug asked. "Or Serenity."

"I'm pretty sure she would," said Stormfly. "Serenity though, I'm sure she would be afraid of Mala. She's scared of humans."

"Mala would like her though," said Windshear. "They both love our kind, and respect us. I'm also sure Mala would be very interested with Serenity's skills as a dragon healer and the fact that she can speak our language."

"I wonder who this Great Protecter is," said Toothless.

"It looks like a Lava Eater," said Meatlug, looking up at the statue. "It must live in that volcano, and eats the lava inside it."

"What does lava taste like I wonder?" asked Hookfang.

"Just like regular fire," said Meatlug. "But more earthy."

"Interesting," said Hookfang. "You think we should watch this trial."

"I would like to," said Stormfly. The other dragons murmured in agreement. So they got up and went back to the middle of town.

"I hope Mala doesn't kill Hiccup," Toothless said, nervously. "If she kills Hiccup, she kills me."

"Relax boss," said Hookfang. "If we think our riders are in danger of be slaughtered, we'll fly them to safety." Toothless relaxed a bit as they neared the humans.

Everyone was gathered around a stone platform, where Mala was sitting on a throne. The riders were all right in front of the platform, still tied up. The dragons came to a stop and waited. A few minuets later the trial began.

"You stand accused of being dragon hunters," Mala said loudly. "And subjugating dragons. Do you deny it?"

"Yes," said Hiccup.

"Yet you admit that you force them to carry you on their backs," said Mala.

"We don't force them," said Hiccup.

"And to using them to land on our island," Mala continued, not really listening to Hiccup.

"You're making it sound worse than it is," said Hiccup.

"So you weren't caught by my men sneaking towards our village," said Mala.

"Sneaking is a strong word," said Hiccup.

"And you carry weapons," Mala added.

"Those are only for self defense," Hiccup argued.

"Oh so you were expecting a fight," said Mala.

"No," said Hiccup.

Hookfang turned to Windshear.

"Is it just me or does Mala look way too happy about this," he said. They all looked up at Mala, she did look much happier than she did earlier.

"She must be used to getting her way," Windshear said. "Human rulers are known to be like that."

"It's been a very interesting day so far," said Stormfly.

"I agree," said Meatlug. "And when the Draconians get up here, things will even more interesting."

"You think Re will vouch for our riders?" Toothless asked. "Even after Hiccup lost his gold to Viggo."

"I'm sure he will," said Windshear. "Re knows that our riders aren't hunters." They fell silent and turned back to watch the trial.

"Look, we used to fight dragons," said Hiccup. "But we know live in peace with them, and we're allies with their king and queen. Yes we ride them, but only because they allow us to. Like you, we hate the hunters and everything they stand for." Silence followed this little speech. Mala considered, exchanging a glance with Throck. She then stood up.

"We are moved by your words Hiccup Haddock," she said, coming down the steps of the platform. "Just one question. If you despise Viggo as you say, then why do you carry a map written in his hand and carrying his signature?" She pulled out the map from Viggo, which Throck clearly confiscated from Hiccup.

"Why did we even bring that?" Hookfang asked. None of the other dragons spoke.

"I find you all guilty," said Mala. "And sentence you to the nest, take them away." The dragons exchanged a nervous glance.

They followed the Defenders as they dragged the riders towards the volcano. It was a bit of a hike. None of the humans spoke.

"Oh, where are you Re?" Toothless said, panicky.

"He'll get here as soon as he can I'm sure," said Windshear. "But until then, it's up to us." They followed the humans as they approached a cave in the side of the mountain. Two of the Defenders blocked the dragons, keeping them from entering.

"Oh, no you don't," Toothless growled. He ran at the two humans and knocked them out with his tail. He galloped down the stone corridor as fast as he could. He soon came to a large chamber where the others were. Mala and Throck watched as Hiccup was being cornered by a flock of Speed Stingers. Toothless roared in outrage. He sailed over Mala and put himself between Hiccup and the Stingers. Toothless roared again, and ran at the Stingers, making them scatter. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief and jumped onto his back. They flew back up to the ledge where the others stood. The riders didn't hesitate in overpowering their captors, and took away their spears. The Defenders put up a fight, but the other dragons arrived and blocked them. Hiccup turned to Mala.

"Mala, you need to ask yourself," he said. "Would these dragons risk their lives to save us if we were hunters?" Mala said nothing, deep in thought. Throck readied his ax, and the other Defenders pulled out their weapons.

"Give the order my queen," Throck said. "And I will obey." Still Mala said nothing.

"You said you accept the judgment of the dragons," said Hiccup. "Well, accept the judgement of our dragons. We are not the enemy." Finally Mala spoke.

"Release him," she ordered.

"But my queen," Throck protested.

"The dragon declared him innocent Throck, release him," Mala said. "Release them all." The Defenders backed down. Hiccup beamed, and sighed again.

"Thank you," he said.

"You are a mystery Hiccup Haddock," Mala said. "But know this. If you are not what you appear to be, or if you betray us, I will end you myself, dragon or not."

"Fair enough," Hiccup said. He dismounted and scratched Toothless's ears.

They left the nest and went back down to the village. Mala gave the riders a tour of her home. It looked roughly the size of Berk's village. The buildings, however, looked very different. They were made of stacked logs and topped with tilted roofs made of metal. The buildings were different sizes, shapes, and heights. Mala pointed each one out and explained what it was there for.

"Over there is our temple," she said, pointing to one building. "And over there is our healing center where both human and dragon can be treated."

"You can heal dragons?" asked Fishlegs.

"For some injuries yes," said Mala.

"Maybe you'd be interested in meeting our dragon healer, Serenity," said Fishlegs excitedly. "She's great with dragons."

"Fascinating," said Mala. "And where is she now?"

"She had to rush to the aid of the Dragon King, to help him with something," Hiccup explained. "With luck they're on their way back up here."

"I would very much like to meet here," Mala said. "What's she like?"

"She's very nice, and helpful," said Heather. "The dragons raised her as a child, so they're practically family to her. She can even speak to them in their own language." Mala looked surprised.

"But she's kind of shy around other humans," Hiccup explained.

"I will bare that in mind," Mala said.

"In the meantime, maybe we can share with you some of the stuff we've learned over the years," said Fishlegs. Mala smiled and held up the yellow fruit.

"We call it sageroot," she explained. "It calms even the most aggressive dragons."

"That explains why our dragons have been so docile," Hiccup said, scratching Toothless under the chin.

"And yet when you were in danger he ignored its effects and came to your aid," Mala said.

"Toothless is no ordinary dragon," Hiccup said.

"You have a special connection with him," Mala said. "I don't understand it, can't deny it." Hiccup petted Toothless on the muzzle.

"Maybe if we took you for a ride?" he said, gesturing to Toothless's saddle. Mala suddenly looked sad, and glanced up at the dragon statue.

"Such a thing is forbidden," she said. Fishlegs looked up at the statue as well.

"Um, your majesty, what dragon is this?" he asked. Mala smiled again.

"That is our Great Protecter," she said, in an admiring tone. "The Eruptadon. It eats lave from the volcano, keeping us safe. If not for him, all this would burn to the ground."

"This is fascinating," said Fishlegs. He began scribbling in his notebook.

"I hate to brake it to you," said Snotlout. "But it looks like your Great Protector, is asleep on the job." He pointed to the top of the volcano, where a huge black plume of smoke was billowing out of its mouth.

"That cannot be," said Mala worried. "Something must be wrong."

"We'll go check it out," said Hiccup. "We can be up there and back in no time."

"No Hiccup," Mala said. "While you're here I ask that you respect our ways. You may come with us, but on foot." The riders agreed and followed the Defenders up towards the volcano. More smoke came out of it.

They walked through the woods, watching the volcano. It rumbled and the ground shook slightly. Mala looked more worried.

"The Eruptadon has never let the lave get this far," she said.

"I'm sure there's an explanation," Hiccup said, trying to sound reassuring.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Mala. "The entrance to the Eruptadon's layer is right up here." She lead the way towards a trail marked by a arch. The trail was lined with barrels of flowers.

Soon they reached a huge entrance to the volcano. The riders could see lavafalls inside, and the whole chamber had a deep red glow. However, there was not an Eruptadon to be seen.

"The Protecter is gone," Mala cried.

"Could he just be on another part of the island?" Hiccup suggested.

"No, he never strays far from his food source," said Mala.

"Well, then we'll find him," Hiccup promised. Astrid then spotted something familiar on the ground.

"Hiccup," she said, picking up the arrow.

"What?" Hiccup asked, not really wanting to know. Astrid held up the red and green arrow.

"Dragon hunters," Astrid said, handing the arrow to Hiccups. "And it's still fresh. I think they took the Euptadon." Hiccup clutched the arrow angrily.

"Viggo," he spat. "He wasn't trying to keep us from away from this place. He was leading us here, as a distraction so he could steal their dragon. How did I fall for it?" Mala was furious.

"So you were just a distraction after all," she said, boiling with rage. "I was actually starting to believe you."

"Mala this isn't what you think," Hiccup said desperately.

"Silence Hiccup!" Mala roared. "I warned you what would happen if I found out you were lying to me. Without the Eruptadon the fate of my village is sealed, but so is yours. Your riders will die with us, but first Hiccup." She drew her sword and pointed it at Hiccup's neck. "I'm going to kill you myself." Hiccup was doomed.


End file.
